


An Act of Fate

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Cas, Actor!Dean, Actors, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Fake Dating, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Planning to be a slow burn, brief homophobic language, child abuse flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean Winchester is a successful movie star, who has just finished a press tour for his latest film with Hollywood actress Lisa Braeden. He is now headed to Vancouver to start the production of his newest movie An Act of Fate, but there's one problem, his agent neglected to mention that his costar is none other than Castiel Novak, an actor who is just as successful as Dean and who has been his rival and competition since Dean first started in the film industry. In short, the man that Dean Winchester despises most in the world, that is until they're forced to date purely for publicity's sake and Dean starts to catch feelings for his so-called enemy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 124
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm backkkkkk!  
> To those who are new, welcome, and thank you for coming to check out my work.  
> So, without further adieu, here is my latest idea. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads to Vancouver for his first read through of his new movie.

“Dean! Dean over here! Over here!” 

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash._

“Dean!” 

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash._

“Dean! Over here!” 

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash._

“Dean! Dean Winchester!” 

_Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Click. Flash._

Dean turned his head this way and that, listening to cameras click and snap around him as flashes of light bathed over him, momentarily blinding him. A young journalist stepped in front of him, thrusting a microphone under his chin and gesturing for her cameraman to come beside her. 

“Dean, my name is Becky Rosen, I represent _CelebrityNow_ , can you please say a few words about your latest film?” 

_Benny, where are you?_ Dean threw up an anxious prayer to his bodyguard, who was supposed to be meeting him right outside the hotel, but was currently nowhere in sight. The Paparazzi had pegged him from the moment he’d stepped outside and Dean found himself wishing that he’d just stayed _inside_ until Benny had confirmed that he was right out front. 

_“You’ll be fine, chief,”_ Benny had said. _“Won’t be more than five minutes, you can handle the Paps for that long.”_

Dean steeled himself, put on a big smile and turned his attention to Becky. 

“Well, Becky, was it?” 

Becky nodded enthusiastically, eyes bulging slightly. “That’s right.” 

“Becky,” Dean continued. “As you may know, I’m in town doing press for my new movie with Lisa Braeden. The film follows these two characters through their separate journeys until they are forced to meet, and when they do, let’s just say, sparks fly. _When I find love_ will be on your big screens in just two weeks, so stay tuned!” 

Dean’s eyes found the big black car that Benny drove just as Becky began to ask him another question. “So, Dean-” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologized as he tossed her a quick smile, “but I really have to go.” 

“Dean wait! Dean!” Becky called after him as Dean pushed his way through more Paparazzi and journalists all gunning for his attention. 

When he reached the car, Benny opened the door for him and immediately blocked the cameras that were being thrust in his direction.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Benny shouted. “Back up!” 

Once Dean was safely secured behind the tinted windows of the car, Benny made his way to the drivers side door and then set them off down the street.

“Took you long enough,” Dean muttered. 

“Sorry, chief,” Benny replied. “You ready for your flight?” 

“No,” Dean answered plainly. “When am I ever ready?” 

Benny chuckled. “Ah yes, I almost forgot, the famous Dean Winchester is scared of flying.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and focused on the world that was moving past outside his window. “Shut up,” he muttered as he watched palm tree after palm tree pass him by. 

He and Lisa had been in California to do press for their movie, but now he was about to fly to Vancouver to do a read through for his next film, a film that he really, really, _really_ , didn’t want to have to make. 

Dean still remembered when his agent, Garth, had called him up and thrown him the idea. Dean hadn’t been too enthralled by the movie’s plot when Garth sent him the script, and he was even less interested now. 

It was another standard love story, a chick flick if you will, but without the chicks. This movie was about the love story between two men, Michael and Jimmy. Michael who worked on a farm in the country, and Jimmy, the store clerk who Michael delivered to. One thing leads to another, a snow storm keeps them locked up together, and love ensues. It’s a typical, predictable, action-less, totally unworthy of Dean’s time, movie. Dean had told Garth that he wasn’t interested, but Garth had insisted that doing a movie like this one would be a calming step from the big film he’d just made with Lisa. 

_“Your audience wants to see how versatile you can be, Dean. This movie is a great opportunity to show them that you can play daring adventurous heroes, but you can also play soft sweet -gay- farm boys.”_

Dean had reluctantly agreed, not because of his fans or anything to do with being ‘versatile’, but because he needed another gig to work otherwise he’d be holed up in his apartment drinking beer and watching crap TV shows. He needed to stay busy. But had he known who they were going to cast to play his love interest, he would never have accepted the role. 

Castiel Novak was Dean’s largest foe in the film industry. Castiel was a man that was just as popular as Dean, with just as many devoted fans. He and Dean had often been pitted against each other for awards after their latest movies would drop (Dean was proud to say that he had racked up at least one more award than Castiel, but it was still a close race) and while they attended many red carpets and would often pass by each other and exchange heated glares, Dean had avoided working with him; until now. 

Now, Dean was expected to film a movie with him and pretend to be in _love_. Dean was a good actor, he could put himself in any character's shoes and act from his heart and soul, but this, this was really going to put his skills to the test. 

When they reached the airport, Benny handed Dean his suitcase and then let Dean lead the way. Dean tugged the baseball cap he was wearing low over his eyes and entered the airport (he wasn’t really in the mood to stop for fans tonight, he was tired and hungry and he knew he wouldn’t catch a wink of sleep on the plane; adding picture-hungry fans into the mix wasn’t going to do him any good). 

Dean’s identity concealment was working just fine, until he had to go through the security checkpoint and was forced to remove his hat. He heard the girls gasp just behind him when he turned to put his shoes into a bin and he knew that they were going to come up to him once he got through security. Benny quickly caught on to Dean’s unease and he leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“I can keep them at bay while you make a run for your terminal,” he offered. 

Dean shook his head, a heavy sigh falling out of his lips. “Thanks, but if I stop engaging with fans now, then people are going to start thinking I’m unapproachable. I _want_ to interact with my fans, Benny, I want them to know that I’m just another guy. I enjoy talking to them and listening to their stories, even if I’m tired. Taking selfies in airports is just something that comes with the job.” 

“You’re sure?” Benny asked. 

“I’m sure,” Dean replied, even though he wished he could take Benny up on his offer and go find a nice airport chair to sit in so he could try and catch some shut eye before his flight, but he wasn’t about to deny fans their ‘golden opportunity’ to meet Dean Winchester.

Dean took his time putting on his shoes and lacing his belt back around his waist, so that by the time he was reaching for his carry on bag as it came down the conveyor belt, the three girls that had been behind him in line had gone through the metal detectors and were on his side of the checkpoint. Dean could feel their eyes on him, he knew they were trying to figure out if it was _The_ Dean Winchester, or not. 

“Oh my god,” one of them whispered.

“Is it him?” another one asked. 

“I think so, _oh my god_ ,” the third girl hissed out in an excited squeal.

Dean took a moment to shut his eyes and try to let some of the tiredness seep out of his body so that he would be prepared to deal with three fanatic girls. He hadn’t placed the ball cap back on his head yet and he made a show of stuffing it into his backpack, taking up more time for the girls to decide if they were going to ask him for a picture or not. 

“You do it,” the first girl said. 

“No you do it,” the second one replied. 

“Don’t look at me,” the third girl protested as her eyes flicked from Dean back to her two friends. 

Dean slung his backpack around his shoulder and then nodded at Benny who had been waiting for him at the edge of the security checkpoint. He’d dealt with many fangirls like these three before; he’d exit the security line and begin to slowly walk in the direction of his terminal and if the girls really wanted a picture, they’d follow him. 

Sure enough, as Dean let Benny fall into step beside him, the patter of three distinct feet began to splash in his wake, until finally, there was a gentle tap to his arm and Dean halted his walk. 

“Um, excuse me, are you… are you Dean Winchester?” asked a very blond, very petite, girl who was probably in her early twenties.

Dean let a smile spread across his lips and he hoped that it managed to touch his (very tired) eyes. “Yes, I am.” 

“Oh my god,” the girl breathed out as her two friends came to join her. 

“We’re big fans,” a brunette girl said. 

“We’ve seen all your movies and tv shows,” the third girl, a redhead, added. 

“You’re kind of amazing,” the blond babbled.

Dean chuckled. “Well, thank you. I always enjoy meeting my fans.” He held out his hand to the blond and she stared at it for a moment before accepting his handshake. Once he’d shaken each of their hands he joked, “are you going to tell me your names or do I have to guess?” 

Blushes formed almost simultaneously on the three girls' faces. “I’m Shelby,” the blond said. 

“Jenny,” the brunette replied. 

“Lola,” the redhead answered.

“Do you want a picture?” Dean offered. 

The girls’ blushes faded to be replaced by excited smiles. “Oh yes please, if you don’t mind,” Jenny replied. 

“I don’t mind at all,” Dean said with a grin. _He did mind, he really did._ But he wasn’t cruel, he knew when he got into this profession he might end up with fans and he’d told himself that he would make sure every fan he met had a good experience, he wasn’t going to be an asshole. 

One of the girls produced a phone and Dean held it up high, making sure to include all four of them in the shot. He took a couple pictures and then gave them each hugs, before he waved goodbye and headed off to his terminal. “Bye!” Shelby called after him. 

“Thank you!” Jenny and Lola added. 

Dean only waved and smiled again and then let the hustle and bustle of the airport swallow him up. 

“Look brother, I don’t want you to argue with me, but you need to try and get some rest, so I’m going to stave off any other potential fans so you can get some beauty sleep,” Benny said as Dean finally collapsed into a hard airport chair.

Dean yawned and tugged out his baseball cap to help block out some of the brightness of the airport. “I don’t like it, but fine,” he replied. 

He couldn’t help but think that one set of squealing fangirls was enough for him today, and under the cover of his hat he was given a good excuse not to be bothered.

“I’ll make sure you’re left alone,” Benny said. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied through another yawn. “Wake me up when we’re boarding.” 

“Will do chief.” 

Dean had maybe managed to get twenty minutes of sleep before Benny was shaking him and telling him to get moving. When Dean handed his passport and plane ticket over to the woman guarding the tunnel that led to the plane, he saw her eyes widen as she read his name. 

“Uh, there you go, M-Mr. Winchester,” she stammered. “Have a safe flight.” 

“Thank you,” Dean replied as pleasantly as he could muster through the tiredness weighing him down, he tossed in a wink just for good measure and then headed off down the tunnel to the plane. 

When Dean was in his seat on the aisle (he only ever sat in aisle seats, so that he could have easy access to the bathroom if he needed it and he wouldn’t be forced to watch the plane make its (unethical) way across the sky) he pulled out his headphones and thumbed his way through his Metallica playlists.

Benny sat beside Dean in the middle seat, the window seat lay empty but Dean knew it wouldn’t stay that way. Within two minutes the young woman whose seat it was, paused beside Dean and he heard her stifle a gasp. 

_Great. Just great._ Dean thought to himself, there was no way he was going to be able to forget about this flight if he was sitting by a fan. These were the setbacks of being famous _._ He never had a damn minute to himself. 

“No. Way.” the girl squealed. “Oh my god, you’re… you’re Dean Winchester, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Dean gritted out, forcing a smile to his face. Benny tensed beside him, ready to silence the girl if he had to. 

“Like, _Empire, Forsaken, Six Feet Under,_ Dean Winchester!?” 

Dean chuckled. “Read off my whole resume why don’t you.” 

The girl blushed and the man behind her let out an annoyed huff as he waited to get past her. She pointed towards the empty window seat. “Sorry, can I-” 

“Of course,” he interrupted as he stood up, flattening himself against the chair.

The girl squeezed past and once she was settled in her seat she turned back to Dean. “I’m sorry, you must get so many people coming up to you, I didn’t mean to bother you.” 

Dean tried to hide his surprise at her apology, most people never took their time to think that maybe answering to fans was exhausting. 

“Thank you,” Dean replied. 

The girl held out her hand. “I’m Tanya.” 

Dean took her proffered hand as he leaned across Benny. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Sorry, I just can’t believe I’m actually talking to you,” Tanya said as she tried to hide a blush that was creeping up her face. 

Dean smiled kindly as he retracted his hand. “I’m really just a normal guy, I’m nothing special.” 

“That is not true,” Tanya replied. “You’re plenty special.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Dean laughed. 

“You’ve helped so many people in need, given some of us, including me, a reason to keep living. Trust me, you’re special.” 

Dean ducked his head as he fiddled with his headphone strings. “Well, I’m glad I could help you in some way.” 

“You saved my life,” Tanya said, her voice a whisper that Dean could barely hear as the plane's engines started up. “I always wished I could thank you for that, and I guess now I can.” 

Dean met her eyes and held out his hand for her again, she took it and he gave her hand a squeeze. “You are so very welcome.” 

Dean could see the tears forming in her eyes and she used her free hand to wipe them away. “You just… you mean so much to me even though you don’t know me.” 

“Benny,” Dean said as he looked over at his bodyguard who was doing his best to stay out of their way. 

“Yeah chief?” 

“Would you mind switching seats with me?” 

Benny stared at Dean in surprise and Dean knew that he had never made that request in his entire life, but seeing a fan pour her struggles out to him was enough for him to push down his fear of metal boxes flying in the sky, and decide to listen to what this girl had to say. 

“Uh sure, brother,” Benny replied after a moment. The switch happened quickly and once Dean was settled in his new seat he gave his full attention to Tanya and let her tell him about her near death from suicide.

Dean listened to her for the whole flight and held her hand while she cried and he hardly even felt any fear when the plane began to make its descent. Once people began to stand up around them, Dean offered to take a picture and Tanya readily agreed. After she’d stowed her phone back in her pocket, Dean did something he usually never did, but after a whole plane ride talking with her, he felt like he should.

“Do you mind if _I_ get a picture with _you_?” he asked. Tanya’s eyes went wide and she barely managed a nod. Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures before he clicked open his Instagram app. “Is it okay if I post it?”

Again, Tanya nodded. “Yeah, of course, sure, oh my god,” she gasped out. 

Dean chuckled as he typed out a description: _Met this incredibly strong young woman on my plane ride to Vancouver. It was lovely to meet you Tanya, and remember that even though life is hard sometimes, there’s always a reason to keep going and there is someone out there who cares. Never give up and stay strong my friends - DW_

“What’s your handle so I can tag you?” Dean asked. 

“Uh, Tanya_Martin23.” 

Dean quickly searched up her name, found her profile, and then let her read over what he’d written. “Is this okay?” 

Tanya nodded. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.” 

“You’re sure it’s alright that I post it?” Dean asked as his finger hovered over the _share_ button. 

“Yes,” Tanya confirmed. 

“Do you want to do it?” he asked, holding his phone out to her. 

Tanya gaped at him, but reached forward and let her finger press down on the button. Together, they watched as the picture became live and instantly likes and comments began to flood in.

“Wow,” Tanya gasped as his notifications blew up.

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Dean laughed. 

“How do you manage it all?” 

“I don’t. I don’t even have notifications on for Instagram, just for the people I’m friends with and some select celebrities,” Dean replied. “But I check up on my posts now and then, and when I have time to kill, like right now, I answer comments.” 

He opened up the comment section of his post and watched as more and more comments popped up. 

_Oh my god! You’re alive!_

_Dean, you’re so amazing!_

_Hi from Brazil!_

_Why are you in Vancouver!????_

_What are you doing next!?_

_Are you and Lisa a couple in real life?_

_Tanya, you’re so lucky to have met Dean!_

_Stay strong Tanya!_

Dean clicked on the comment asking why he was in Vancouver and typed out a short response: _Reasons. That I cannot disclose._

He went down to: _What are you doing next?_ And typed: _Well, as of right now I’m waiting to get off my plane, and after that I’m going to a hotel._ He knew that they were wondering what kind of work he had lined up but he liked to play a comedian and keep his fans in suspense. 

_Are you and Lisa a couple in real life?_ Stared at back him and Dean sighed as he typed out: _I’ll just quell all the rumors right now, I am single and ready to mingle._

He tapped at _Tanya, you’re so lucky to have met Dean,_ and responded with: _No, I was lucky to have met her._

More and more comments kept coming through and Dean answered a few more before he noticed that Tanya had posted her photo of them and tagged him. He quickly went over to her post and liked it before he read what she’d written. 

_Dean Winchester just talked to me for an entire plane ride and he is the nicest guy I think I’ve ever met. Thank you for everything you do and thank you for saving my life._

Dean tapped at the comment button and quickly typed: _It was lovely to meet you, Tanya. Continue to stay strong and kick it in the ass - DW_

After he’d sent his comment, he got to his feet as he noticed that people were beginning to exit the plane. Benny had already pulled down his carry on bag and held it out for Dean to take before they made their way down the small aisle. 

Once they were in the airport, Dean pulled Tanya aside and gave her a long hug. 

“I hope I’ll get to see you again sometime,” he said. 

Tanya grinned at him, eyes glowing in awe. “Me too. Thanks again, for everything.” 

Dean smiled and winked at her. “Anytime sweetheart.” Tanya turned to go, but Dean held her back. “Look, I don’t usually do this, but your story is really powerful and if you ever find yourself going through a rough time and you need someone to talk to, my DM’s are open to you.”

“T-Thank you,” she stammered out. 

Dean stepped away from her and waved as he backed up. “Bye Tanya.” 

“Bye!” she called after him as he turned to let Benny lead him out of the airport. 

“That was very nice of you,” Benny said as they walked. 

Dean shrugged. “I’m just doing what I can to try and help those who need it.” 

****

Dean groaned as his alarm went off and he slapped at it to shut it off. He did not want to go to this read through. 

There was a knock on his door and Dean rolled over and covered his head. “Dean? Are you up?” the voice of his assistant, Jo Harvelle, leaked through the door and the safety of his pillows. 

“No,” he grumbled back as the door swung open. 

“Dean, you’ll be late, you need to get up,” Jo said as she yanked the covers off of him. 

“Hey!” he protested, as he reached for the blankets again, only to find that Jo had thrown them to the ground. 

“You need to make a good first impression.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, this is serious, you’re going to be working with these people for the next couple of months, you need to start off on a good foot.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and finally rolled out of bed. “Okay, I get it.” 

Jo tossed a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt at him. “Get dressed, I’ve got coffee waiting for you in the hotel lobby. Be down there in ten minutes.” 

“Yes, Mom,” Dean replied with a roll of his eyes.

When Dean stepped into the car that would take him to the studio he sipped grumpily at his coffee while Jo sat beside him and clicked through her tablet. 

“Someone wrote an article about the photo you took with that girl yesterday.” 

“Mm,” Dean hummed as he pressed his coffee cup to his lips. “I figured someone would.”

“There’s a lot of speculation about why you’re in Vancouver too,” Jo added.

“I’ll bet,” Dean replied. 

“It’s important that we keep this heavily under wraps,” Jo said as she turned her attention to Dean. 

“I know.” 

“You and Castiel working together is going to be big news.” 

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m aware.” 

“I’m just making sure,” Jo replied as the car came to a stop outside the studio. 

Dean got out of the car and then bent back down to talk to Jo again. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to spill the beans.” He shut the door before she could say anything back and then let Benny lead him into the building. 

When Dean entered the read through room, he noted that they were the last to arrive. The writers, producer, director, and main cast were already seated around the large table, name tags set out in front of them. Dean spotted Castiel right away, and the man stood up and crossed the room.

He was wearing a suit with a tan trench coat and his hair was ruggedly mussed up. Dean couldn’t deny that Castiel was an attractive man, and he had eyes that were stunningly blue that you almost couldn’t tear your gaze away from when you looked at him; but looks aside, Dean hated his guts. 

When Castiel reached him Castiel smiled, it was a smile devoid of any actual pleasure or happiness, it was one that actors often plastered across their faces as a formality, Dean knew that kind of a smile well as he was wearing one that looked just like it on his own lips. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said as he held out his hand for Dean to take. 

Dean forced himself to let his fingers slide over Castiel’s palm and wrap around his hand. “Castiel,” he replied with a nod. 

“It’s good to finally meet you. After all of these years seeing each other at award shows I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced.” 

Dean let a small laugh slip past his lips. “I think you’re right.” 

“Well, shall we get on with this read through?” 

Dean nodded and followed Castiel to the table, where they were both placed to sit next to each other. When Dean sank into his chair and flipped open his script he knew that it was going to be a long couple of hours. 

****

When Dean shrugged into his coat after they’d finally finished reading the script, he began to head towards the door only to be stopped by Castiel.

“Dean, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like a word.” 

Dean turned back to the blue-eyed man and offered him a terse smile. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Let’s go somewhere private,” Castiel said with a wary glance back towards the lingering members of the cast who were chatting at the table. 

Dean barely contained the sigh that wanted to rip itself out of his mouth but he followed Castiel out of the read through room, down the hall, and into an empty conference room. 

“What’s this about?” Dean asked once the door was shut and it was just the two of them. 

Castiel sighed and Dean watched as his polite demeanor slipped away. “I know we don’t particularly like each other,” he began. 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“I must say that you have been a thorn in my side for quite some time.” 

“Likewise,” Dean growled. 

“But,” Castiel interjected, “if we want this film to succeed, we’re going to have to put aside our differences.” 

“What, did you think that just because I hate you I’m not going to do my job?” Dean spat, slightly taken aback. “I’m a _professional_ , Castiel. I know how to act opposite people that I don’t like, or get along with. It’s called _acting_ for a reason.”

A muscle in Castiel’s jaw twitched. “Yes, well, I need to be certain that you’re committed to seeing this movie through.” 

Dean snorted. “This movie is so cliche that it actually pains me to have to make it, but just because I don’t like the story, and just because I don’t like you, does _not_ mean that I’m going to bail on trying to make it as good as it can be. No, you can count me in for the long haul Castiel, I’ll do my job, just make sure you do yours.” With that, Dean spun on his heel and left Castiel behind.

“The _audacity_ of that man,” Dean muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway in search of Benny.

He needed a beer, or twelve. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of filming takes place and Dean has a little fun in a bar playing pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope your week has been as good as it can be during these strange times. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

The first day of filming rolled around a lot sooner than Dean had expected and so now he found himself sitting in a makeup chair while two women worked to make him camera-ready. Castiel was beside him, just a chair away, getting the same treatment from two other lovely women. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked, his deep voice cut into the small conversation the four women were having but they continued to chat away over him. 

“I’m ready,” Dean replied tersely. “Are you?” 

“Of course.” Castiel replied, and with that, he left the makeup trailer without so much as a word of thanks to the makeup ladies. 

“You’re all set, Mr. Winchester,” the young lady attending to him said as she stepped away. 

Dean spun in his chair to smile at her. “Please, call me Dean.” 

The woman ducked her eyes quickly and then blinked back up at him. “Dean,” she corrected herself. 

He gave her shoulder as squeeze as he passed her. “Thanks sweetheart.” 

Dean opened the studio door and let himself onto set. The camera crew was just finishing setting up, and the director of the movie, Marie Alphonso (a young new director who was trying to make a name for herself and would likely succeed after Dean and Castiel starred in her film) was hovering by her A camera operator while she surveyed the room. 

“Dean!” Marie called and Dean forced a smile to his face as he began to walk over to her.

“Morning,” Dean replied. 

Marie reached out and straightened the strap of the overalls he was wearing and then dusted off his (completely clean) shoulders, before she nodded at him, satisfied. “Yes, this will do.” 

“Where do you want me?” Dean asked. 

“We’re doing the market scenes today, and we’re starting off with Michael’s deliveries, so head over to the truck with the crates.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied as he moved past her and located the truck. 

Dean stepped up to his mark and Castiel came over and moved to his own mark. The scene they were about to shoot was simple: Michael and Jimmy make idle chat (or in other words, flirt) while they unload Michael’s deliveries. 

“Alright roll sound!” Marie shouted. 

The man with the slate came to stand in front of them and Dean watched as he made sure all the cameras could see it. “Okay, camera A?” 

The man operating camera A gave a thumbs up. “Rolling.” 

“Camera B?” 

“Rolling.” 

“Camera C?” 

“Rolling.”

“Okay then, _An Act of Fate_ , scene 4A take 1, marker!” 

The slate slapped shut and the man ran out of frame as Marie called “Action!” 

Dean instantly snapped into character as he turned to pick up a crate from the back of the truck. 

_“You really don’t have to help me with this,” he said as he handed off the crate of corn to Jimmy._

_“It’s no trouble,” Jimmy replied._

Dean let a slight flush come onto his cheeks as he reached for another crate of corn. 

_“Well in that case, I’ll take what help I can get.”_

Silence passed between them and Dean’s eyes traveled over the fine cut of Castiel’s jaw, examining him, pretending that he was admiring the small coat of stubble, the dark hair, the stunning blue eyes. Dean had to force himself to pull his eyes away from Castiel’s face when he found that he was actually _enjoying_ looking at him. 

_“You’re new here, aren’t you?”_ he said as he cleared his throat to cover up his staring.

_Jimmy nodded as he set down the latest crate. “Uh, yeah.”_

Dean held out his hand. _“I’m Michael, I expect I’ll be seeing you again in the future?”_

_Jimmy ducked his head and a small smile spread across his lips. “Jimmy, and I hope so.”_

Dean’s hand remained in Castiel’s and they made eye contact until finally… “And cut!” Marie’s voice called as she came out of video village and headed over to them. “That was great, really well done, but I want just a little more flirting to happen with your eyes.” 

Dean nodded. “Can do ma’am.” 

Castiel nodded as well. “Of course.”

“And,” Marie continued as Dean fought against rolling his eyes (because of course there was more), “Castiel, when Dean hands over the crates, make sure your hands brush, we’re going to get a close up of that later and I want it to show in the master shot too.” 

_Great. More physical contact, as if knowing that he had to kiss Castiel in the future wasn’t bad enough now he had to flirt with his fucking_ hands _. Why did he ever agree to this movie? And why, of all movies, was the cast chosen without doing a proper screen test? If he’d known Castiel would have been his costar he’d have walked from the audition room and never looked back._

“Hands brushing, got it,” Castiel said, he sounded just as enthusiastic as Dean felt (at least they were on the same page about _something)._

“Good,” Marie smiled. “Alright, let’s do it again people! Roll sound!” the man with the slate came back, marked the scene, and then Marie was shouting “Action!”

The day dragged on. They had gotten through three scenes and Dean was aching to get out of Castiel’s presence. 

“Alright, that’s a wrap for the day!” Marie called out and Dean heaved a sigh of relief and he began to make a beeline for the studio's exit door. He headed for his trailer and got out of his costume before finding Benny and letting the Cajun drive him back to his apartment. 

“You’re good for the night, right chief?” Benny asked. 

Dean nodded. “Go home to Andrea, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Benny grinned and slapped Dean gently on the back. “See you tomorrow, brother.” 

“Bye.” 

Dean collapsed in bed without even bothering to shower or change. He was too exhausted, from pretending to be in love with a man he absolutely despised, to care about mundane things like brushing his teeth. 

These next few months were going to be torture. 

****Three Weeks Later****

“So, tell us, what’s it like to work with Castiel Novak?” 

Dean forced a smile to his lips, he’d become very good at that in the past few weeks, smiling when he wasn’t happy. He faced the journalist and said, “Oh, Castiel’s wonderful. Super professional and an all around great guy, it’s been a joy to work with him,” he lied. 

In truth, Castiel was a nightmare. He bossed people around, he was grumpy and uptight, and he was always staring after Dean with an angry glare that Dean could only return. He hated working with the guy, he would give anything to go back in time and tell his past self to decline Garth’s proposal for this movie. 

“Oh that’s wonderful,” the journalist said with her own fake smile. Dean could tell she didn’t really give a rats ass about Castiel or Dean or the stupid movie, she was probably just here because her boss wanted the story to be covered. 

Just as Dean was hoping the interview could be over, Castiel walked by and the journalist excitedly pulled him over. “Oh, Castiel, great timing! Dean was just telling us how much he loves working with you.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and Dean silently tried to tell him to just go with it. In an instant, Castiel seemed to catch on and he smiled. “Well Dean’s a pleasure to work with as well. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know him.” 

“Can you tell everyone what this movie is about?” 

“Well,” Dean began, he’d been given the all clear from Jo to spill a _few_ beans after the first Paparazzi member was spotted a few days ago outside the studio gates, but he didn’t want to spoil it too much so he decided on a mundane description. “It’s about a farm boy who falls in love with the boy who works in the market where he makes his deliveries.” 

“Yes, but while it seems to be your typical cliche love story, there are hidden elements in this movie that make it different from any other romance film, and it’s not just because this is a story between two men. There’s something really deep about the emotions that these men feel for each other,” Castiel added. 

“I can’t wait for it to be released,” the journalist said. 

Dean’s fake smile grew and he clapped Castiel on the back, the blue-eyed man stiffened at the contact but Dean felt him forcibly soften his stature as Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “We can’t wait either,” Dean replied. _God he couldn’t wait._ Having the movie out meant that he only had to do press and he wouldn’t have to see Castiel everyday, just for a few hours while they did interviews. 

When the journalist finally left them alone, Dean removed his hand from Castiel’s shoulder and broke away from him, quickly making his way anywhere but beside Castiel.

****

The first time Dean had to kiss Castiel was an experience that he wasn’t likely to forget. It was so _awkward_ that Dean was almost certain that the movie was going to stop production because of the lack of chemistry between them; _he could only hope_. 

The scene began when _Michael_ accidentally tripped over a crate, sending the one in his hands flying into the air. He stumbled and crashed into _Jimmy_ , who had been coming over to give _Michael_ a hand, and they both fall to the ground, with _Michael_ landing on top of _Jimmy_.

Their lips were so close and their breathing was shallow as their eyes met. Dean swallowed hard and moved to close the gap between them. Castiel resisted against him at first, naturally, because they hated each other and even when they were acting some of that resentment came bleeding through. Their lips met in a shallow kiss, one that didn’t go beyond anything but two pairs of lips brushing against each other.

“Cut!” Marie yelled. Dean scrambled off of Castiel and Marie came over to them, shaking her head. “What was that?” she demanded in exasperation. Before either Dean or Castiel could respond, Marie continued. “I liked the hesitation on your part, Dean,” she said, “but this kiss is supposed to be intense, you’ve been holding back your feelings for a long time and when you both realize that this is what you want, it’s supposed to get heated.” 

“Right, sorry,” Dean apologized. 

“Yes, sorry,” Castiel replied. 

“Okay, let’s do it again!” Marie shouted as she walked away. 

“Look, we hate each other and that’s not changing, but right now we just have to suck it up and get through this,” Dean muttered to Castiel while the man with the slate stood in front of them. 

“I know,” Castiel replied. “But that doesn’t make this any easier.” 

Dean pretended to feign hurt. “What, do you think I’m a bad kisser or something?” 

Surprisingly, Castiel actually laughed. “No, I’ve heard many things about the great Dean Winchester and his kissing abilities and they weren’t anything in the negative.” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yes, I worked with one of your former costars, Anna Milton, and she had nothing but nice things to say about you.” 

“Oh, so you talk about me with other people, do you?” Dean asked as he fixed Castiel with a curious gaze. 

Castiel shrugged. “I keep tabs on my competition, but for the record, it was Anna who brought you up. She’d just come from working on... what was the film called?” 

" _Six Feet Under_ ,” Dean replied.

“Right yes, well she had just been cast on _Dream Big_ with me and kept telling me about you, no matter how many times I insisted that I didn’t care. I think she was harboring a major crush on you.” 

Dean chuckled. “Oh trust me, she was.”

Before Dean could elaborate, Marie yelled “Action!” and Dean steeled himself to become _Michael_.

When Dean fell onto Castiel for a second time, he let their eye contact last for a few seconds before dipping his head for the kiss. Castiel responded almost immediately and the kiss deepened, lips parting to encompass each other, mouths working in unison as they hungered to devour more. Dean hated to admit that it was kind of… nice. 

“Cut!” Maire yelled. 

Dean jumped away from Castiel before the other man could see any hint of enjoyment on his face, and stood up to greet their director. 

“That was wonderful!” Marie grinned as she came up to them. “Absolutely perfect.” 

Dean nodded. “Great.” 

“Alright, well I think that’s all for today folks!” Marie announced as she gave Dean and Castiel another happy smile. “Crew call at 6 am tomorrow! Actors at 8!”

Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was only ten, there was enough time for him to go grab a drink and still get eight hours of sleep. 

“Have a good night!” one of the production assistants called after him as he headed for the stage door. 

“‘Night!” Dean called back with a wave. 

Once he was in his trailer, he shed his overalls and wiped as much makeup off his face as he could before he stepped into his own clothes. He took a minute to make sure he looked at least semi-presentable to be seen in public, deemed himself good enough, and then headed out to find Benny. 

Just as his hand was closing over the handle of his trailer door, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out to see his brother’s name flashing across his screen. Surprised, Dean tapped at the answer button and stepped outside.

“Sam?” Dean greeted him.

“Hey Dean,” Sam replied. 

“What’s up? You’re not in any trouble are you?” he asked, suddenly worried.

Sam chuckled on the other end of the line. “No, nothing like that.” 

“Well then what is it?” 

“I just wanted to tell you over the phone instead of text-” 

“Tell me what?” 

Sam sighed, Dean could almost feel him rolling his eyes. “If you’d let me finish then you might find out.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, and in doing so he caught sight of Castiel walking away from his trailer, his stupid trench coat billowing out behind him as he walked. 

“Sarah!” he snapped. The brunette production assistant turned her head towards him, brown eyes wide. 

“Um… yes, Mr. Novak?” she asked. 

Castiel slipped money into her hand and then offered her a fake smile. “Grab me a drink would you?” 

“But, sir, I’m off-”

Castiel’s gaze darkened. “Did I stutter?” 

Sarah let out a squeak of fear. “No, sir. I’ll be right back.” 

Dean gritted his teeth as he watched Sarah run away. Castiel had no respect for anyone. Castiel’s head turned towards Dean for a moment and their eyes locked, Dean tried to put as much hate as he could into one look and Castiel mirrored him, eyes narrowed in a squint and lips drawn in a tight line.

He tore his eyes away from Castiel as the other man spun on his heel and walked away. 

In his distraction, he’d forgotten about Sam and he quickly realized that his brother was still talking. 

“Sorry, Sammy, can you repeat that?” Dean asked as he continued to walk, leaving Castiel behind.

Sam sighed but he couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice as he exclaimed, “Dean, I did it! I’m officially a lawyer! And I have my first case!” 

Dean stopped in his tracks, only a few feet away from the gate that Benny was waiting behind with the car. “That’s awesome, Sammy! I’m so proud of you!” 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam replied, Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Did you tell Dad?” Dean asked as he started walking again. 

“Yeah, he knows.” 

“And?” 

“He said he’s proud,” Sam replied, his voice was clipped and Dean narrowed his eyes. 

“But…?” Dean prompted. 

Sam sighed. “Dean, he was drunk when I called, he probably won’t even remember what I told him.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed out.

“Dean, it’s fine.” 

“No, Sammy, it’s not. I can have a word with him if you want.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam mumbled. 

“Too late,” Dean groused as he let himself through the gate. His bodyguard gave him a quizzical look and Dean mouthed ‘my brother’ back to him over the receiver. “I thought he was doing better.” 

Sam sighed and Dean heard a chair creak across the line. “He was for a few weeks, but he just couldn’t stay away from the bottle.”

Dean settled himself into the car and Benny turned to look at him for direction. “Where are we heading, chief?” 

“A bar, any bar,” Dean replied as he covered the phone so Sam wouldn’t hear. Benny nodded and the car rolled forward and Dean returned his attention to his conversation. “You were supposed to watch out for him, Sam.”

“I _tried_ !” Sam protested. “I did everything I could, but he refused to listen to anything I said. Dean, the AA meetings weren’t enough, taking all the alcohol from the house wasn’t enough, he’s an _addict_ , addicts fight back with everything they have when what they want is taken from them, you know that.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dean’s stomach dropped in fear suddenly. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

“Dean, I’m an adult, I handled it.” 

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “Do you need me to come home?” 

“What? No. Dean, it’s fine. Besides, you can’t exactly leave set for this.” 

“They couldn’t stop me,” Dean replied. “The worst they could do is fire me, and that would honestly be a godsend.” 

“It’s going that bad, is it?” 

“I just can’t work with the guy, Sam. He’s a dick.” 

“You’ve hated each other for years, Dean. Don’t you think it’s time to bury the hatchet?” 

Dean scoffed. “Try telling him that. We had to kiss today and the first time we did a take I swear it was like kissing a brick wall.” 

“You’ll get through this,” Sam said. 

“I hope so. Tomorrow is just going to be me and the horses though, for a few hours at least, so that should be interesting.”

“Horses?” Sam echoed. 

“Yeah, my character’s a farmer.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“I’m just supposed to do some riding, it’s been years since I’ve been on a horse, I hope I remember everything.” 

“You’ll be great,” Sam replied. “Just pretend you’re in a western.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah, will do.” 

“Alright, well I should go.” 

“Yeah, me too. Look, Sam, if any more trouble comes up with Dad, let me know?” 

“Of course, Dean.” 

“I’m gonna call him tomorrow,” Dean said. 

“Dean-” 

“Sam, I’m calling him, and that’s the end of it. Now take care of yourself, you hear?” 

“You too.” 

“Bye bitch.” 

“Bye jerk.” 

“Everything okay?” Benny asked over his shoulder as Dean pocketed his phone.

“Everything’s peachy,” Dean replied. “My little brother is officially a lawyer.”

“That’s great!” 

“He’s gonna do well, Benny, I can feel it.” 

“Of course he’ll do well,” Benny said as he pulled into the parking lot of a local bar. “He’s a Winchester.” 

Dean chuckled as he popped open his door. “Yeah, he is,” he said with a small smile. “I’ll catch an Uber home, you can go.” 

“Are you sure?” Benny asked. 

“Yeah, I just need some me time, I’m good.”

Benny narrowed his eyes and looked like he was about to protest but the look in Dean’s eyes made him nod. “Okay. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” 

“Give Andrea my love,” Dean said. 

Benny grinned. “I will.” Dean waved as Benny backed away and then he spun on his heel and headed into the bar. 

To his relief, the bar was teeming with people and he slipped through the room unnoticed. He sat at the counter and the bartender stepped in front of him. “What can I get for you?” 

“I’ll take a bourbon, neat,” Dean replied.

“Comin’ up.” Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. The bartender placed his drink in front of him and Dean quickly knocked it back. “Rough day?” the bartender, Gadreel, his nametag read, asked.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Dean replied.

Gadreel leaned forward and asked, “So, what drags you in here?” 

Dean scoffed. “Look buddy, I’m not about to whine to you about my problems. Thanks for the offer though.” 

“Alright then. Can I get you another drink?” 

“Maybe later,” Dean said. 

His eyes had traveled across the room to where a few college boys were leaning on pool cues and trying to strike bets with each other. Dean smirked. He’d come here for a few drinks and to relieve some stress, what better way than to play the game he’d made a (not so honest) living off of when he’d first moved to LA. Dean ruffled his hair, winked at Gadreel, and then stumbled over to the table.

“I’ll play,” he slurred.

The boys looked over at him and snickered. “Really?” one of the asked. 

Dean shrugged. “Sure.” He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and set it on the edge of the table. “I mean, unless you’re scared you’ll lose.” 

The boys exchanged glances with each other and then one of them said, “Dude, you’re wasted. You’re the one that’ll lose. You sure you want to waste your money?” 

Dean let out a low chuckle. “Just rack ‘em up.” 

“Alright, it’s your funeral.” 

Shot after shot Dean missed. Heads would shake and laughter would be stifled and while Dean would pretend to be leaning on his cue for support, he’d really be studying the game and the boy’s form as he worked his shots. When it came down to the eight ball, Dean missed his shot again and the college kid sunk the black ball in the corner pocket.

Dean groaned and the boy grinned and high fived his buddies. “Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed. 

“Sorry man,” the kid said through a laugh as he pocketed the money he’d just won. 

Dean produced a one hundred from his pocket and set it on the table. “One more game,” he said. 

The kid’s eyes widened but he snorted. “Well okay, if you want.” 

Three games later, Dean was laying three hundred bucks down on the line and the kid shook his head. “Man, just give it a rest.” 

“ _One_ more, c’mon,” he slurred. 

There was a general consensus from the group of boys that one more game would be played, but only one. As the balls were racked, Dean squared his shoulders, chalked up his cue, and lined up for the perfect break. 

Dean worked his way around the table, sinking ball after ball and watching jaws drop around him. Electricity crackled under Dean’s skin as he let himself fall into his old habits, he couldn’t help but smirk in triumph when he sank the eight ball without even letting the kid he was playing opposite get a shot in. 

“Dude,” one of the boy’s breathed out. 

“What the fuck,” another gasped. 

Dean tossed his pool cue on the table and snagged the stack of bills on the edge of the table. “Pleasure playing with you, gentlemen,” he said as he counted the bills.

Back in the day, Dean would have sent the money home to Sam to pay for the week's groceries and other necessities, but now it just looked like dead weight; and he had no intention of keeping it. 

“Wait a minute, I know you,” one of the boys said.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he folded the bills in his hands. “Oh yeah?”

“You’re that guy, from that famous movie or whatever!” 

Dean chuckled. “Which one?” 

The boys gawked at him as he saw realization fall over their faces. “Oh my god you’re the pool hustler guy! From… uh...” 

“ _Darkness fall over me_ ,” Dean supplied helpfully as he set the bills back down on the table and extended his free hand towards the boy he’d just beat in the game. “Dean Winchester.” 

“No fucking way,” the boy gasped as he took Dean’s hand. 

Dean shook each of the boy’s hands in turn and then snaked two hundred bucks from the stack of bills. “Tell ya what, drinks are on me, and you can keep the change.” 

“You’re _giving_ us the money?” 

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I was just having some fun for old times sake. Besides, it’s not like I need it.” 

A chorus of “dude” came from the mouths of the college boys and Dean smirked to himself as he turned away.

The boy’s followed him in shock over to the bar counter where Dean waved down Gadreel. “Back for that drink?”

Dean nodded and slid a one hundred onto the counter. “Yup. I’ll take a round of shots and these boys can have whatever they want.” 

Gadreel poured out two shot glasses and Dean raised one to his lips while Gadreel went off to get the boys what they wanted. When Gadreel returned his attention to Dean, Dean was ready for a refill and when his glasses were full again, he drained his first shot, picked up the other one, and drained that one too. 

“I think I’ll take a beer now.” 

Gadreel nodded. “Sure.” 

Dean could feel the drinks kicking in and he let the glorious buzz take over. Gadreel set a cold beer in front of him and Dean swiped it from the counter and took his time making his way through the bottle. 

His gaze fell back onto the pool table and he smiled as he remembered filming _Darkness fall over me_. That movie had been three years ago, he’d played George Bison, a young man who fell in love with a dangerous woman named Hailey, who was played by Amara Shurley. Hailey was a pool hustler, poker player, thug, and all around gambler, and she led George down a road of corruption and crime. 

George had taken every new challenge with stride, mastered pool in a few hours (Dean had partly gotten the job because of how good he was at pool, which was a skill that he’d learned early on in his childhood when his father had taught him on one of his good days) and followed Hailey around like a lost puppy. He had enjoyed playing the character, even though he’d died in the end, and he briefly wondered how Amara was doing these days. 

Dean tore himself from his reverie and glanced at his watch to see that it was past midnight. He turned back to Gadreel, waved him down, handed him the second one hundred, he’d taken from his winnings, as a tip, and waved goodnight to the college boys. He called an Uber and set off to his apartment. 

He was out like a light the second his head hit his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does some horseback riding and has a conversation with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! I hope y'all are keeping safe and healthy out there! Please enjoy this chapter :)

“Alright Dean, while we finish getting the cameras ready why don’t you mount the horse and get her warmed up a bit,” Marie suggested. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Dean replied.

He made his way over to the horse trailer they’d rented and nodded at his stunt double who was going to be doing most of the crazy riding; Dean was just here for the close ups. The owner of the beautiful light brown Arabian horse that they were using for the production smiled at him as he approached. 

“You must be Dean,” she said as she held out her hand. 

“Yeah, hi,” he replied as he took her hand. 

“I’m Pamela.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Pamela grinned at him, a small smirk on her lips. “Oh I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.” 

Dean blushed slightly but covered it up with one of his smiles. “So, are we going to do some riding?” 

“I hope so, that’s what they’re paying me for,” Pamela replied with a laugh. Dean laughed too and then Pamela tugged gently on the reins of her horse. “They tell me you’ve ridden before.” 

“Yeah, I took lessons as a kid for a year or so, and I rode a few times when I first moved to LA,” Dean replied. 

“So you know that you always mount a horse on their left side,” Pamela said. 

Dean nodded. “Of course, I’d never forget that.” 

Pamela ran her hand down the horses’ snout and then whispered gently in her ear. “You’re going to be good for Dean aren’t you?” 

The horse neighed and Dean couldn’t help but smile. “What’s her name?” 

“Whiskey,” Pamela replied with a grin. 

Dean snorted out a laugh. “I love it.” 

Pamela crooked a finger at him, telling him to come closer, and Dean obeyed. She held out the reins to him and Dean took them. “Why don’t you get to know each other while I make sure her tack is all set.” 

“Okay.” Pamela moved around Whiskey and Dean gently patted her side. “Hey there Whiskey,” he said softly. “You and I are gonna be good friends, I can tell.” 

When Pamela declared Whiskey’s tack good, she pulled a mounting block out of the horse trailer and took the reins from Dean. “Hop on.” 

Dean stepped up to the mounting block and wiped his (suddenly sweaty) hands on his overalls before gripping the saddle and hoisting himself onto Whiskey’s back. Pamela handed Dean the reins and then said, “Okay, how do your stirrups feel?” 

“They’re a little short,” he admitted.

“Yeah, you’re taller than I expected,” Pamela replied. She moved over to one of his legs and adjusted the stirrup before moving to the other one. “How about now?” 

Dean moved his feet in the stirrups and nodded in approval. “Good.” 

“Great, why don’t you give her a little kick to get her going and start off at a walk.”

Dean did as he was told and Whiskey moved forward instantly. It took Dean a minute to get used to the movement, but when he did it was like he was a ten-year-old again. When Pamela told him to get her going at a trot, Dean kicked twice in quick succession and Whiskey set off at a good pace. 

Dean’s memory served him in beginning to post atop the horse and he caught Pamela’s impressed eye as he pulled Whiskey to a halt beside her owner. “Well done,” Pamela said as she drew her hand down Whiskey’s nose. 

“Thanks,” Dean grinned. 

“I was talking to Whiskey,” Pamela said with a playful smile. 

Dean chuckled. “Good one.” 

“Are you ready over there?!” Marie’s voice carried across the field to them. 

“Yup!” Pamela hollered back. 

“Alright, Dean, let’s get you into the ring,” Marie ordered. 

Dean set Whiskey walking again and Pamela opened up the gate to the ring. Inside, there were cross rails and other higher jumps set up for the stunt man to go over, but right now, Dean was just supposed to trot around the ring. 

“Good luck,” Pamela said as she stepped away to watch out of the camera’s view. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied and when Marie yelled action, Dean set Whiskey off at a nice trot that the cameras could follow. 

Take after take they did. There were close ups, there was a drone shot that showed the whole ring which would then morph into a close up of him on horseback. When it came time for Dean to set up the shots for the stunt man to go over the blocks, he had managed to get a canter out of Whiskey as she led up to the jump, only to halt her short of going over the actual jump. 

When Marie was satisfied with the lead up shots, Dean hopped down from Whiskey, his stunt man took over, and Dean joined Pamela to watch the action.

“You did well,” Pamela whispered as Marie screamed action. 

Dean blushed again as he said, “Thanks.”

He forced himself to turn his attention to the man on horseback and he watched in awe as the man easily guided Whiskey over jumps and weaved through barrels. Dean was only drawn away from watching the show in front of him when Castiel arrived on set. 

“Good evening, Dean,” Castiel greeted him. 

“Evenin’ yourself,” Dean replied, it was almost bitter, but he managed to pass it off as friendly. 

Before Dean was forced to actually have a conversation with Castiel, the stunt man dismounted Whiskey and Marie was calling for him to get back on the horse so they could film his and Castiel’s scene. Dean forced himself to get into character and tried to think about how happily surprised  _ Michael  _ would be to see  _ Jimmy _ . This scene was supposed to be before the kiss, so Dean had to remind himself that he was supposed to be looking longingly at Castiel, instead of lovesick in the way that only fresh couples could pull off. 

Marie yelled action and Dean let himself get back into the rhythm of trotting on Whiskey, getting lost in the movement of the horse underneath him. He was conscious of Castiel stepping up to the edge of the gate to watch him and when Marie yelled for him to notice  _ Jimmy _ , Dean plastered a smile onto his face and pulled Whiskey to a halt beside the part of the gate that  _ Jimmy  _ was standing at. 

_ “Jimmy?”  _ he asked breathlessly. “ _ What are you doing here?”  _

_ “Oh, so a guy can’t visit his friends farm without an invite?”  _

_ “No, of course you can visit, I just wasn’t expecting you.”  _ Dean dismounted Whiskey and pushed open the gate with his free hand. He smiled at  _ Jimmy _ .  _ “For what it’s worth, I’m happy to see you.”  _

_ Jimmy grinned. “So are you going to show me around or what?”  _

Dean smiled and jerked his head towards the barn.  _ “Just let me put Caramel away.”  _

_ “Caramel, cute name.”  _

Dean beamed at him.  _ “Isn’t it?”  _ Dean continued to walk towards the barn and when he felt  _ Jimmy’s  _ hand lightly brush against the back of his, he forced himself not to shudder at the contact.

“And cut!” Marie called. “That was perfect, absolutely beautiful!” 

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and wished even more fervently that this damn movie could be over soon. Marie ordered them to do the exact same thing three other times so they could get all the shots she wanted and then finally, Dean was set free. 

“I must say, I’m impressed,” Pamela said as she came to walk beside him, trailing Whiskey behind her. 

Dean smiled, a genuine smile, not the usual forced smile that resides petulantly on his lips for most of the hours of the day. “Thank you.”

“I don’t even think they needed the stunt man, I reckon you could have ridden Whiskey over those jumps like it was nothing.” 

Dean shrugged. “Probably, but Marie is insistent that I don’t ruin my pretty face, seeing as it’s the only thing I have going for me.” 

Pamela chuckled, but a dark, almost thirsty look clouded her eyes. “Oh I’m not so sure about that, you’ve got a lot of other great qualities too.”

Dean quirked an interested eyebrow in question. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Well your ass for starters.” 

Dean blushed slightly but smirked. “Well yours isn’t so bad either.” 

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” Pamela replied with a smirk that could rival Dean’s.

“What do you say we head over to my place and you can tell me about my other great qualities,” Dean offered.

Pamela winced and sucked in air through her teeth. “I would love to, and it’s so tempting to take you up on that, but unfortunately I’ve got to get Whiskey home, she gets cranky when I leave her in the trailer for too long. Rain check?”

Dean shrugged, it had been worth a shot. “Yeah sure, no worries.”

Dean stuffed his hands in his pocket and his fingers curled around his phone just as he remembered that he still hadn’t called his father like he’d told Sam he would. Dean hadn’t talked to John Winchester in about a year and their last conversation hadn’t gone well. 

After he’d kicked Dean out of the house when he’d come out as bisexual at the age of eighteen, he and his father hadn’t really gotten along. Dean still stayed in touch but only because of Sam. He’d moved out because John didn’t want ‘no faggot living under my roof’, and so Dean had taken his car and drove to L.A. where he decided to pursue a carreer in acting. 

He hesitated for a moment, his thumb hovering over the call button. “Fuck it,” he hissed as he pressed down on the button. 

The phone rang and rang and rang until his father’s voicemail spoke to him. “This is John Winchester, if it’s important, leave a message, if it’s not, fuck off.”

Dean shook his head and dialed again. He was not going to leave a fucking message. 

It took him four tries, but finally, John picked up. 

“What?!” he snapped, clearly irritated and already under the influence of alcohol. 

“Well gee, it’s good to hear from you too, Dad,” Dean retorted, already equally as irritable just at the sound of his father’s voice. 

“What do you want, Dean?” John slurred. 

“I want to know why you stopped giving a damn about your sons,” Dean replied stiffly. 

“You’re no son of mine,” John spat back. 

Dean flinched. He’d had heard the words before, but that didn’t mean they stung any less.

The words tumbled out of him before he could stop them. 

“I don’t care how you feel about me. I know I’m your biggest disappointment or whatever. You’re dumb bisexual son who pursued an acting career instead of doing something where I can work with my hands and ‘be a man’. But you know what, Dad? I like my life, I like my job, and if you haven't noticed, I’m  _ famous _ . So you can keep that stick shoved up your ass all you want when it concerns me, but that doesn’t excuse how you’ve been acting towards Sam,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice from raising. “You know,  _ normal  _ fathers, they’re proud of their kids. Sam’s a fucking  _ lawyer _ , that’s like every parent’s dream for their child. But you can’t even genuinely be proud of him. For once, in your goddamn life, tell him you’re proud of him and  _ mean it _ . Get your head out of those bottles you’ve been sucking down at every godforsaken hour of the day and just try to be a  _ father _ . I can’t keep doing it for you.” 

John was silent for a long time and Dean was beginning to think he’d hung up when John’s gruff voice suddenly crackled in his ear. 

“I am proud of him,” he muttered. 

“Yeah? Well why don’t you tell him that once in a while?” Dean hissed. 

“I told him when he called me after he got the job,” John replied quietly. 

“Oh you remember that do you? You told him when you were drunk off your ass. Maybe next time try and do it sober, that way Sam might actually believe you.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You were doing good, Dad. You were getting better. Sam was  _ happy  _ for a little while when you weren’t falling asleep halfway up the stairs or over the kitchen counter. How could you go back?” 

“Sam doesn’t need me anymore,” John mumbled. 

Dean scoffed, his pent up anger starting to seep out of him. “He never  _ needed  _ you. He had me. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t  _ want  _ you. You’re still our father.” 

Dean could hear the clink of a bottle being set down on the other end and then John whispered, “I know.” 

“Oh, you  _ know _ ?” Dean growled. He steeled himself and drew in a breath. “Just… before you die from alcohol poisoning, pay Sam a visit, take him out for a burger or something, let him talk your ear off about his new job. Do  _ something _ . I’m done cleaning up your messes.” 

With that, Dean hung up. His hands were shaking too much with rage to keep the call going any longer. John Winchester hadn’t always been a horrible father, but after Dean’s mother died he’d gotten lost in a bottle and never seemed to crawl back out. He’d taken care of Sam when he was still a baby of course, but once Sam was old enough to toddle around, he stopped caring and every responsibility fell on Dean. 

“Who was that?” 

Dean startled at Castiel’s deep voice and he spun around to glare at his costar. “None of your damn business,” he snapped. 

“I was just curious,” Castiel replied innocently. “No need to get aggressive.” 

“No offense, but you’re the last person I want to tell my personal problems to,” Dean rebuked.

“Fair enough.” 

“What are you still doing here anyway?” Dean asked through narrowed eyes. 

“I’m waiting for my ride.” 

“Well, mine’s here, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to go,” Dean growled as he pushed past Castiel.

The foul mood his father had put him in showed no signs of going away any time soon so he told Benny to just take him home; he didn’t want to sour the local bar counters. 

“Everything okay, brother?” Benny asked as he pulled up beside Dean’s apartment. Benny hadn’t spoken a word since he’d asked Dean where he was headed and Dean had been grateful to avoid conversation, but now that Benny was asking, he felt like he had to be honest.

“It’s just my Dad,” he replied stiffly. 

Benny nodded in understanding, he was one of the only people Dean had ever told about his relationship with his father. “Don’t let him get to you.” 

“Too late,” Dean scoffed. “He always gets to me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He opened the door before Benny could say anything else and let himself into his apartment where he showered and then collapsed in bed. 

****

“Hey Instagram, what’s happening?” Dean asked as he shifted on the couch in his trailer while he propped his phone up on the coffee table. “I’ve got some time to kill on set right now so I thought I’d pop on here and see how everyone’s doing. I’m thinking of taking some questions and maybe going live with a few of you.” 

The comments under his image were flowing in and Dean scrolled through them. “Where’s Castiel?” Dean repeated a question he’d seen and he shrugged. “He’s on set doing some stuff that I cannot talk about.” 

He saw a name flash by with a blue checkmark beside it and he scrolled back up so he could see who it was. “Oh hey Anna!” he said cheerfully. “We should get a beer sometime, I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

Anna’s response came into the comments almost immediately.  _ We should! You’re buying. _

Dean rolled his eyes. “Maybe we can drag Castiel along and he can pay for it.” 

_ I like that idea _ , Anna responded. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and kept scrolling through the comments, passing ones like:  _ you’re so gorgeous, I love you! Hi from Australia! Can you say hi to me?  _

There weren’t many questions, so Dean clicked on the people who had requested to be in his live and one name caught his eye. He smiled and clicked on her profile. “I’m sending a request to one of y’all to join my live,” he explained. A few seconds later a very surprised looking Tanya appeared on his screen. “Hi,” he grinned. 

“Hi,” Tanya replied shyly. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Tanya, who I met on my plane ride a few weeks ago.” 

“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Tanya whispered. 

Dean gasped in mock offense. “How dare you, I’d never.” He let out a small chuckle and then asked, “How are you?” 

“Not so bad,” Tanya replied. 

“Yeah? Keeping busy?” 

“More or less.” 

“Do you have anything you want to ask me before I pick someone else to go live with?” 

“Ummm, I guess... what’s been your favorite part of making this new film?”

“Well, so far it’s been getting to ride a horse,” Dean replied. “I took lessons when I was a kid and I’d forgotten just how fun it was.” Dean waved goodbye to Tanya. “It was nice talking to you again.” 

“You too!” 

Dean ended his live with her and then chose another fan at random. “Alright, JacobWinchester17, let’s see if you’re around.” 

Jacob answered the call and he let out a laugh. “Woah man, this is crazy.” 

Dean grinned. “Technology does incredible things.”

“I can’t believe this,” Jacob said. 

“Believe it. What’s up Jacob?” 

Jacob shrugged. “Nothing much really, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m live with you right now.” 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great, and now’s your chance to ask me something if you’ve got any questions.” 

“Okay, this isn’t like a unique question or anything, but I’ve always wondered, what’s your favorite color?” 

Dean laughed, it wasn’t everyday he got simple mundane questions like that.

“My favorite color,” he repeated. “Well, I love a good dark red, but you can’t go wrong with blue or green either. What about you?” 

“Oh I’m a blue kind of guy.” 

Dean nodded. “Blue is good. Alright it was great to talk to you but I’m going to choose someone else now.” 

“Okay cool, thanks!” Jacob said as Dean clicked out of his call. 

Ellie_Green was Dean’s next choice and when she answered the call she squealed. “No. Way!” 

“Hey Ellie,” Dean waved. 

“Hi! Oh my god!” 

“How are you?” Dean asked. 

“I’m great! This is amazing,” Ellie replied, a smile spreading wide across her face.

Dean smiled back at her. “Was there a question you wanted to ask?”

“Umm, what’s your favorite movie you’ve made?” 

Dean sighed and chewed at his bottom lip. “Favorite movie. I’d have to say  _ Forsaken _ , just because it was so much fun and it was my first film.” 

“ _ Forsaken _ is my favorite too!” Ellie shrieked. 

Dean chuckled. “Well, you have excellent taste. Thanks for your question Ellie.” 

He waved goodbye and just as he was ending the call there was a knock on his trailer door. “Dean, you’re needed on set!” came the voice of one of their production assistants. 

“Okay!” Dean hollered back.

He turned his attention back to his livestream and pouted. “Sorry guys and gals, looks like they need me for the next scene, but this was fun and I’ll be sure to do these more often, I always love talking to you guys. Until then, never give up, stay strong, and kick it in the ass.” 

He ended the live and then pulled the straps of his overalls back onto his shoulders, donned his straw hat, and headed back out to set, hoping beyond hope that the scene he was scheduled to film with Castiel wasn’t going to take too long, because the sooner he could get away from Castiel, the better off he’d be. 

Of course that wasn’t his luck. 

The scene ran on for hours. Marie was desperate to get it right, and Dean found himself constantly pressed against a truck while Castiel kissed him breathless. By the time he was allowed to leave, his lips were red and swollen and he was pretty sure he needed to apply at least fifteen rolls of chapstick for the broken skin around his mouth to even begin thinking about healing. 

Dean was halfway to Benny’s car when a voice called his name and he turned around with a groan. “What?” 

Castiel came running up to him and held something out in his hand. “Thought you might need this,” he said. 

Dean glanced at the object and immediately snatched his wallet from the fingers holding it. “Uh, thanks,” he grunted out as he pocketed it and grumbled, “Must’ve dropped it.” 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Nice job today, by the way.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the unusual praise but nodded. “Uh, yeah, you too.” 

Before the conversation could progress, he backed away and headed through the studio gate, not even sparing a glance behind him at the blue-eyed man staring after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is visited by an old friend. Dean goes out to dinner with Jo, Castiel, and Castiel's assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Sunday and Happy Mother's day to all the mothers out there! Please enjoy this chapter :)

“And cut!” Marie yelled. “Wonderful! Beautiful! Great job guys! That’s it for the week, have a great weekend and I’ll see you all back here bright and early on Monday.” 

Dean extracted himself from Castiel’s arms without a word, and then headed to his trailer to change. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he walked and saw that he had three missed messages from his high school best friend, Charlie Bradbury. 

**_Charlie [9:14 P.M.]_ ** _ : Hey nerd, I’m in Vancouver for the week meeting with one of my clients and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink and catch up? Or we could just watch movies at your place. I’ll bring the popcorn.  _

Dean smiled to himself as he typed out his response. 

**_You [10:23 P.M.]:_ ** _ Nerd yourself. And of course I want to catch up. A movie sounds great. I’ve got plenty of drinks at my place, we can do dinner too. You just bring the popcorn and I’ll stock the fridge. Tomorrow at 6 work for you? _

**_Charlie [10:24 P.M.]:_ ** _ Sure, but only if you’re making your famous chicken parm. _

Dean rolled his eyes, Charlie was absolutely in love with his cooking, and Dean didn’t even think he was that good. He’d planned on just ordering take out, but if chicken parmesan was what Charlie wanted, chicken parmesan was what Charlie would get.

**_You [10:24 P.M.]:_ ** _ Deal.  _

**_Charlie [10:25 P.M.]:_ ** _ Great! See you tomorrow, dork. _

****

Dean was just shutting the door of his refrigerator when there was a knock at his door. With a grin, he flung the door open and was immediately confronted with a flurry of red hair as Charlie flung herself into his arms. 

“Hey,” Dean laughed as she hugged him. 

Charlie pulled away from him, a smile bright on her face. “Hey,” she replied as she hit him playfully on the arm. “Long time, no see.” 

“Too long if I’m being honest,” Dean said. 

“Damn straight.” 

“I missed you,” Dean admitted as Charlie plopped down on his couch and he headed back over to the kitchen where he’d started to lay out the ingredients for his chicken parmesan. “So you said you’re in town meeting with a client?” he asked as he began to work on prepping the chicken. “Anyone I know?” 

Charlie glared at him from the couch, her lips pursed. “Dean, you know I’m not allowed to divulge who I work for to you, just in case it might conflict with anything you’re doing.” 

Dean sighed. “Sometimes I wish I’d let you be my agent” 

Dean had toyed with the idea of having Charlie as his agent, but in the end she and Dean had agreed that they shouldn’t mix their friendship with work, just in case they had a fight about potential projects; and having Charlie under Dean’s employment felt… weird. So they decided to go their separate ways and Dean ended up with Garth.

Charlie stood up and came to lean against the counter. “Yes, well I can’t deny we would have had fun with it, but I think Garth does just fine for you.”

“He does, well except for this latest movie he booked me for,” Dean replied as he placed the two chicken breasts into a pan and began to cover them with cheese. 

Charlie nodded and bit her lip. “Mm, I’ve been hearing about that one all over social media.” 

“It’s a fine movie, it’s just… working with Castiel is hard.” 

“Why is that?” Charlie asked. 

“It’s not his acting, he’s a good actor, he has enough damn awards to show for that, but he’s just not… approachable, and he’s, I dunno, weird.” 

“Weird how?”

Dean shrugged as he placed the completed chicken parm in the oven. “Well, he’s a dick.

I don’t think I’ve ever heard him utter a word of thanks to anyone. He walks around like a pretentious bastard in his stupid trench coat when he’s not in costume, ordering people around. I’ve held one thirty second conversation with him and that was between a take. And he brought me my wallet when I dropped it, which was weird because he’s never nice to anyone, let alone me.”

Charlie nodded slowly and Dean suddenly felt guilty. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on a rant like that.” 

Charlie held up her hands in a placating gesture. “No don’t apologize, you can rant to me all you want, that’s what best friends are for.” 

Dean clapped his hands together and moved away from the stove. 

“Well, you didn’t come here to listen to me talk about work, what do you say we watch something while we wait for dinner.” 

Charlie smiled. “I’m in. I was thinking we could watch  _ Forsaken _ .” 

Dean pretended to gag. “Oh god no.” 

“What, you don’t want to see nineteen-year-old you save an entire school from a killer?” 

“No, I really don’t,” Dean replied. 

“Well just the other day on your livestream you said it was your favorite movie to make, so why not relive the memories?” 

Dean stared at Charlie in surprise. “You watched my livestream?” 

“Duh. Who do you take me for? My best friend goes live, I’m tuning in.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah I enjoyed making the movie, but that doesn’t mean I want to watch it, so we’re going to watch something else, like  _ Raiders of the Lost Ark _ .” 

“Again? We watch that movie all the time,” Charlie whined. “I was thinking something like  _ Jurassic Park _ .”

“I suppose we could watch  _ Jurassic Park _ .”

“Super!” Charlie’s eyes brightened and tossed Dean a unpopped bag of popcorn before she rushed off to find the DVD that Dean had stashed somewhere. 

He placed the popcorn in the microwave and once it was done he followed her over to the couch and while Charlie fiddled with the DVD player he sprawled out over the cushions. 

“Alright, scooch over,” Charlie demanded once the movie began to play. 

Dean groaned but he moved over so that Charlie could have an end to the couch. They watched in silence for a while, munching on popcorn, until the timer in the kitchen went off and Dean excused himself to take care of dinner. 

He plated the chicken breasts on two plates and put a generous spoonful of spaghetti on top before he drizzled them with some homemade tomato sauce and sprinkled a little bit of shredded parmesan cheese onto the meals, and only then did he declare it done. 

Dean found them some silverware and then he carried the two plates over to the couch and handed one to Charlie. “For you, madam,” he said. 

Charlie grinned and accepted the plate. “Thank you, sir.” 

Dean plopped back onto the couch with his dinner and Charlie turned to him with a piece of spaghetti poking over her bottom lip and drooping onto her chin. 

“This is fucking amazing,” she said over her mouthful.

“Thanks,” Dean replied, warmed by her praise. 

They ate in silence as the movie continued to capture their attention and once their plates were cleared of food Dean broke out the ice cream and handed Charlie her own personal carton of cookies n’ cream while he broke open the mint chocolate chip. 

“This is fun,” Charlie said as her spoon came out of her mouth with a pop. 

“It is,” Dean agreed. 

“We should do this kind of thing more often. I feel like I hardly ever see you.” 

“If only we could,” Dean sighed. 

“Stupid work,” Charlie muttered which caused Dean to laugh. 

“Yeah, stupid work,” he echoed as he dug his spoon into his ice cream again. 

“So, how’s your love life going” Charlie asked abruptly, clearly set on switching topics.

Dean swallowed his ice creamed and sighed. “Well it’s currently non-existent.” 

Charlie stared at him incredulously. “Seriously? You? Single?”

“Oh don’t sound so surprised,” Dean said with an eye roll. 

“I thought you and Lisa were a thing?” 

Dean nearly choked on his next bite. “Me and  _ Lisa _ ?” 

“Yeah, you and Lisa,” Charlie said innocently as she chewed on an Oreo from her ice cream.

“Charlie, you know not to believe the latest articles, right? You can just ask me.” 

“I am asking you,” Charlie retorted. “Right now.” 

Dean snorted. “Me and Lisa aren’t a thing.” 

“How come? You’d look great together.” 

“Because we’re not,” Dean replied simply. He ran a hand through his hair as his thoughts went back to his time spent with Lisa on their movie. “We thought about it,” he admits after a minute. 

“Oh?” Charlie questioned, interest piqued. 

“I mean, we kinda slept together,” Dean said over his latest spoonful of ice cream. 

“You what!?” Charlie spluttered. “So why aren’t you  _ together  _ together!?” 

Dean shrugged. “It just didn’t work out. She was great, but I don’t think I felt for her what she felt for me.” 

“Well that’s a shame.” 

“We agreed it was going to end when the movie wrapped filming and it did. I haven’t seen or heard from her since our press tour.” 

“A pity, I think you would have been Hollywood’s hottest couple,” Charlie said as she scraped at her ice cream carton. 

“I don’t know about that,” Dean chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure you would be.”

“What about you?” he asked, desperate to get the conversation moving away from him. 

“What about me what?” Charlie questioned. 

“Your love life, how’s it going?” 

Charlie broke into a grin and turned sparkling eyes to Dean. “I met this gorgeous girl named Gilda a few months ago and we’ve been going out whenever we can.” 

“That’s awesome, I’m happy for you,” Dean smiled. 

Charlie sighed heavily, her gaze suddenly far off. “She’s amazing.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at her. “Aw, is someone in love?”

“I think I might be,” Charlie replied with another sigh. 

“Well I guess I’ll have to meet this Gilda if she’s thinking about getting serious with my girl,” Dean said through narrowed eyes. 

“Oh you’ll  _ love  _ her,” Charlie said as she sat up excitedly. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll leave the loving to you guys,” Dean replied with a small laugh. 

Charlie hit him playfully on the arm and Dean raised his ice cream carton as a shield to protect himself from any further attacks. “You  _ better  _ be leaving the loving to us,” she said.

“I wouldn’t dream of coming between you two,” Dean said as he slowly lowered his ice cream to peer around it at his best friend. “Unless she hurts you,” he continued as he pointed a finger at her. 

“If she becomes a bitch, well the unsexy kind of bitch, you’ll be the first one to know,” Charlie replied. 

Dean nodded curtly. “Good.” 

“But I don’t see that happening,” Charlie added as she dug her spoon back into her ice cream. 

“No one ever sees it happen. Most of the time that shit just comes out of nowhere,” Dean pointed out. 

“You know what I can’t see happening right now, the movie. We’ve hardly been paying attention since this conversation started. Now shut up so I can watch people get eaten by dinosaurs.” 

Dean let out a sigh but settled back against the couch and continued to shovel ice cream into his mouth. 

When the movie was over, Dean turned to Charlie and was about to ask her if she wanted to spend the night only to see that she was already asleep. With a small smile, he pulled a blanket over her and then shut off the TV before heading to bed himself. 

****

It had only been about an hour since Charlie had left his apartment (after he’d made her a breakfast of blueberry pancakes and bacon) when his phone rang and he reached towards it with a sigh as Jo’s name flashed at him; he couldn’t just ignore her. 

“Yeah?” he answered. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” Jo asked.

“Um… no,” Dean replied hesitantly.

“Perfect, then we’re going out to dinner with Castiel and his assistant, Meg.” 

“I’m sorry, what? And  _ why _ ?” Dean spat in surprise and annoyance at the sudden realization that he’d have to spend one of his precious weekend nights with Castiel. 

“We’ve got some things to discuss, do’s and don’t of what to say in the approaching interview that we’ve planned,” Jo replied. 

“Why can’t you just text me the do’s and don’ts, why does it have to be over dinner?” Dean asked, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. 

“Because I want to make sure you actually hear and understand what you’re being told,” Jo retorted. 

Dean rolled his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. “Fine. But if this goes over one hour I’m walking out whether you’re done talking or not.” 

Jo sighed heavily. “Dean-” 

“No, I’m not contractually obligated to go to this dinner, I am going out of my own free will and if it exceeds one hour I am  _ leaving _ .” 

“Fine,” Jo snapped. “It’s your career.” 

Jo hung up and Dean fell back onto his couch with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dinner with Castiel and his assistant,” he muttered to himself as his eyes slipped closed and he scrunched them up while a sigh ripped out of his body. “Can’t I ever just get a moment of fucking peace?” 

****

When Jo’s telltale knock sounded on his apartment door at 5:30 on the dot, Dean was dressed in faded jeans and a gray t-shirt that he wore under his favorite leather jacket. Jo was dressed in similar clothes, favoring jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, but her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail that showed that she still meant business tonight. 

“Ready?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied unenthusiastically. 

Without another word, Jo spun around and headed off down the hall, her ponytail bobbing behind her. Dean followed her outside and climbed into her black Toyota. He didn’t say a word as they drove to the restaurant and Jo didn’t try to talk to him, which he was grateful for. 

When they arrived at a burger joint called Bigerson’s, Dean got out of the car and let out a breath. “Alright, let’s get this shit over with.” 

Jo took the lead and Dean trailed behind her as they entered the restaurant. Once they were seated, Dean crossed his arms and glared at his menu, hoping beyond hope that maybe Castiel and his manager might not arrive. 

He had no such luck. 

Castiel and a short curly haired brunette woman sat down at their table and Dean mustered up all the politeness he could as he regarded Castiel’s assistant. 

“I’m Meg,” she said as she extended her hand. 

“Dean,” he replied. 

“Oh I know,” Meg said as her eyes roamed over his body. 

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair under her penetrating eyes and busied himself with the menu again, refusing to look at Castiel, who had taken the chair opposite him and picked up his own menu. 

When the waitress collected their orders and Dean was left without a menu to hide behind, Jo began the conversation. 

“So, I figured we could just get straight to business,” she said. 

“Yes, please,” Castiel replied. 

“Well, we’ve booked you both for an interview together in central Vancouver on the Spangler and Zeddmore Show,” Meg broke in. 

Dean suppressed a groan. He’d been on that show twice now and hadn’t particularly enjoyed his time. It was just another interview with another pair of people who really couldn’t care less about the latest movies coming out, they just wanted to meet celebrities.

Jo nodded. “Yes, and on this show you’re allowed to talk about the basic premise of the movie, but nothing more, no big plot points like the snowstorm or anything like that, we’re trying to keep as much of a surprise in terms of plot as we can.” 

“Most importantly though, you two need to act like you like each other,” Meg said. 

Dean pushed a fake smile to his face. “Don’t you worry, we already pretend to do that everyday, what’s another extra one on top of that.” Castiel nodded across from Dean in silent agreement.

“Good,” Jo said. “Now, Ed and Harry have sent us some questions they’re thinking of asking on the show so that you can be prepared, but there is also the unscripted portion of the show that includes Truth or Dare.” 

Dean suppressed a shudder at those memories. “I remember.”

“So you just need to be careful what you answer if you pick Truth,” Meg added. 

“If I remember correctly, they’re not interested in the movie by the time Truth or Dare comes out, that game is reserved to pull out secrets or make their guests look like fools,” Dean said. 

“All the same, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Jo replied. 

“May I have a look at those questions they’ve prepared?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, of course,” Jo replied as she handed over the papers. 

Dean watched Castiel’s eyes skimming over the pages and then he extended the papers to Dean. “Would you like to look?” 

Dean took the papers without a word and let his eyes travel over the questions. They seemed easy enough to answer without spilling anything major and Dean felt confident that he and Castiel would be fine. 

“I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about,” Dean said as he handed them back to Jo who safely placed them back in a folder. 

“That’s the hope,” Jo replied. 

When their food arrived, Dean dug into his burger and fries, trying to avoid Castiel’s gaze the entire time. He could feel the other man looking at him every now and then, and Dean felt something burn under his skin at the sensation. 

He finished his burger as quickly as possible and then downed the beer he’d ordered before he stood up. “Well, this has been… lovely, but I’m tired and I want to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Jo.” 

“Dean-” Jo reached out a hand to stop him but Dean stepped out of her grasp. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take an Uber,” he said, knowing she was about to remind him that she was his ride.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean almost didn’t hear him, but the sincere look in Castiel’s eyes caught him slightly off guard and he cleared his throat and nodded. “Uh, yeah, goodnight, Cas.” 

It wasn’t until Dean had turned away from the table and was heading out the door that he realized he’d just given Castiel a nickname, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Cas was easier to say than Castiel and it actually kind of suited the guy; he decided that he was going to use the nickname more often. 

As his Uber pulled up and he collapsed into the backseat, he found himself dreading the interview he had tomorrow, but at least he didn’t have to go through it alone. Granted, Castiel wasn’t the best company, but as much as it pained him to admit, he was better than nothing, and so he hoped that the interview might be just a little bit less painful with Castiel by his side. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does some stunts. Dean and Castiel attend their interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday has arrived! I hope everyone had a good week and y'all are keeping safe and healthy. As always, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Dean hated doing stunts just as much as he enjoyed them. 

The fun part was being flung into the air and landing on pumped up air mattresses, the not so fun part was the harness that was digging into his hips and netherregions; he knew he was going to have bruises and abrasions at the end of the day and he also knew that he was going to be sore for at least a week.

The stage was set up with greenscreen and Dean was currently sitting atop a fake Whiskey, which was really just a lump of wood covered in green fabric. The scene was a simple one and it was going to lead up to the snowstorm that would be filmed the next day.

The first telltale signs of a storm were supposed to be brewing in the distance, but this snowstorm wasn’t any normal snowstorm, this one was accompanied by thunder and lightning and while  _ Michael  _ had been out riding Caramel, showing off for  _ Jimmy _ , the first rumble of thunder boomed through the air and spooked the horse, and he was sent sky high as the animal bucked. 

It was an easy stunt, and one of the only ones in the movies that Dean had to do himself because of the close up angles that Marie wanted to use, and it was also deemed safe enough for him to do so he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to be flung around on wires, even if it hurt. So, here he was, sitting on the block of wood that was going to catapult him into the sky while a harness continued to dig deeper and deeper into his skin. 

“Alright, Dean, are you ready?” Marie asked. 

Dean gave her a thumbs up and sat forward on the green lump of wood. There were a few seconds of silence as the camera men shuffled into their final positions, but when action was called, Dean was hardly spared a moment to prepare before he was thrust into the air. 

The ropes snapped in the air as they hoisted him up to a stopping point, causing Dean to grit his teeth as he felt his body weight catch on the harness. He dangled there for some time while Marie looked over the shot. 

“Alright, let’s do another!” Marie called after a good five minutes. “This time we’ll do the full extension, with the drop back to the ground too.”

Dean was lowered down and he climbed back onto the wood lump, adjusting the way the harness was rubbing against him as he did so. Once he was situated, a slate was slapped shut in front of his face and moments later Dean was flung back into the air. As promised, this time he didn’t stop midair, instead he was flung across the studio and landed with a soft thud on the air mattress that was blown up to catch him. 

“How’d it look?” he asked as he crawled off the mattress. 

Marie was already behind the cameras watching the replay and she nodded approvingly. “Good, really good. I want to do at least two more just to be safe, but I think after that we can get Castiel in here to film the next part of the scene.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied, even though his actual thoughts on the matter were anything but  _ awesome _ ; he’d hoped the stunt would take longer.

Time seemed to fly by and soon Dean was being unhooked from the harness and Castiel was entering the studio dressed in his market boy costume with his dark hair lightly tousled to show that it had been a long day at work.

“Alright, we’re going to pick right up from Michael being unconscious on the ground and Jimmy finding him!” Marie hollered. 

They were using the greenscreen for this part so the snow could be generated digitally as well as having some white flakes dumped on them throughout the scene. 

Dean was shown to his mark where he promptly made himself comfortable on the ground while the camera men adjusted their focus. Castiel hovered off camera, fiddling with the nametag on his blue vest while a few make up ladies dabbed at his face to make sure all his foundation was blended. 

Dean cursed himself when he got lost staring at the intricate set to Castiel’s jaw and the way his vest seemed to accentuate the intense blue of his eyes; he really was a handsome man.

_ Stop staring. You hate him, he’s a dick, remember?  _ He chided himself. 

Castiel’s eyes suddenly snapped over to look at Dean and he hastily turned his head in a different direction, forcing the blush of embarrassment that was flowing across his cheeks back down as he did so. 

A make-up woman came over to him with a syringe filled with fake blood that she steadily began to apply to his hair where his head was supposed to have hit on the ground. The feeling was unpleasant and sticky but it was something that he had become used to in the many many films he’d made. Once the make-up woman left, Marie surveyed the room and then clapped her hands together.

“Okay everyone!” she shouted. “I think we’re ready! Roll sound!” 

Dean quickly let his head drop to the ground and shut his eyes, his part of this scene was easy, lay unconscious while  _ Jimmy  _ fussed over him. 

The set became quiet and then action was called and suddenly hands were touching him. He rolled into the touch as  _ Jimmy’s  _ deep voice washed over him, filled with worry. 

_ “Michael! Michael! Oh god. Michael!? Can you hear me?”  _

_ Jimmy’s  _ hands grasped at the lapels of Dean’s jacket as  _ Jimmy _ shook him, each shake growing more and more in urgency. He felt the weight of  _ Jimmy’s  _ head land on his chest and then then he was being shook again.

_ “Michael!? Wake up, we’ve got to go inside!”  _

Fake thunder boomed around them but still he remained ‘unconscious’.  _ Jimmy’s  _ hand came to rest on his cheek and the touch was so tender that Dean almost leaned into it on instinct before he remembered that he was acting. 

_ “Michael, please!”  _

There was a pause, and then  _ Jimmy _ was pulling him into an upright position and hoisting him onto his shoulder. Dean let his limbs flop and his head loll to the side as  _ Jimmy _ picked him up. 

“Wonderful! Cut!” Marie called. 

Dean’s eyes shot open and Castiel set him back down on his own two feet. He straightened his shirt and then headed back to his mark for the next take, without sparing Castiel so much as a glance. 

****

“So, Castiel’s bodyguard, Mr. Ketch, is going to be driving you both to the interview,” Jo said as she hollered through the bathroom door while Dean dried himself off with a towel, finally removing the last bit of fake blood from his hair. 

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom and frowned. “Why can’t Benny do it?” 

“It’s his night off, remember?” Jo replied with a sigh. 

“Oh. Right.” 

“He’ll be here in about ten minutes.” 

“Awesome,” Dean muttered as he walked over to his dresser to pull some fresh boxers from its depths.

Jo turned around respectfully while Dean changed and once he was decked out in black jeans and a nice green button down shirt with the first two buttons popped open, he moved over to the mirror to attend to his hair with a comb. 

“They’re here,” Jo said as Dean was just flattening down the last of his stray hair. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Dean said as he slipped his phone and wallet into his pockets. 

Jo took the lead and Dean trudged after her as she led him out to a black SUV. A man waited for them in front of the car, he dressed in a dark suit with his hands clasped neatly in front of him, and as Dean drew closer he noticed the harsh build of his body; this was not a man that you wanted to cross. 

“Ah, Ms. Harvelle and Mr. Winchester,” the man said as they approached, his voice was thick with an English accent, which was unexpected. “Arthur Ketch,” he said as he extended his hand towards Dean. Dean took it and felt strong fingers clasp around his hand. 

When Mr. Ketch extracted his hand from Dean’s, he opened the passenger side door for Jo and she climbed in without a word. Dean was left to get into the back of the car where Castiel was already sitting. 

“Good evening, Dean,” Castiel greeted him civilly when he’d buckled into his seat.

“Evenin’, Cas,” Dean replied. 

“You’ve called me that twice now,” Castiel said as he turned to look at Dean quizzically. 

“What?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“Cas.” 

Dean shrugged. “So?”

“Don’t.” 

“Duly noted,  _ Cas _ ,” Dean replied with a smug smirk. 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Castiel warned sharply. 

“Oh come on,” Dean protested. “Live a little, let someone give you a nickname for once in your goddamn life.”

“I’ve had plenty of nicknames before,” Castiel retorted.

“Yeah?” Dean probed. “Like what?  _ Ass _ tiel?” he couldn’t help being a little proud of that one, as Castiel was for the most part, an ass. “Castiella? Cassie?”

Castiel actually shuddered at the last name Dean suggested. “To some extent, yes. But that last one holds nothing but bad memories, so I’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from using it.”

Dean’s joking playfulness slipped away as quickly as it had come at the look that had taken over the other man’s face. Castiel’s face was contorted in a painful grimace and his blue eyes were suddenly sparkling in the dim light of the streetlights as they passed them by. He felt guilty for goading him instantly. 

“Shit Cas, sorry.”

Castiel waved him off. “It’s fine.” 

Dean could tell that it was not fine at all and his curiosity piqued at the enigma that was Castiel Novak. 

“Nicknames have just never seemed necessary to me. Castiel is the name I was given and so Castiel should be the name I am addressed by.” 

“If it bothers you that much, I’ll stop, but I don’t know man, lighten up. Cas fits you, Castiel sounds...”

Castiel’s lips twitched in a half smile. “Sounds what, Dean?” 

Dean shrugged. “I dunno… stuffy.” 

“Stuffy?” 

“Yeah. Makes you sound all pompous and shit, which... I guess you are,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“I’m going to pretend not to take offense to that,” Castiel replied with a low chuckle of his own. 

“You can take it however you like.” 

“If you two are done flirting back there, we’re here,” Jo said as he looked back at them from the front seat. 

Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks. “We weren’t flirting,” he mumbled. 

_ Were they? _

_ No. _

Dean hated the guy and he would always hate him. There was not and will never be any flirting between them. End of story. 

Without giving it much more thought, Dean exited the car and entered the studio building that the interview was going to take place in. Mr. Ketch had parked around back so as to avoid any curious cameras or fans waiting for the show to start, and Dean found himself appreciative of that little gesture. 

As soon as they entered the backstage area of the studio stage, Dean was again reminded of what to say and what not to say and then he and Castiel waited for the show to begin as Jo went off to sit in a backstage area. 

The opening music for the show blared through the speakers and Dean heard the voices of the show's hosts booming along with the music and applause. 

“Thank you, thank you everyone! Your enthusiasm is touching, but why don’t you save some applause for our guests,” the unmistakable voice of Ed Zeddmore said. “And we have two very special guests tonight, don’t we, Harry?”

“Yes, we do, Ed,” Harry replied. “Our guests are well known across the globe, they’ve both starred in various award winning movies and have been inspiring icons for many years. Ladies and gentlemen, would you please welcome Castiel Novak-” 

“And Dean Winchester, to the stage!” 

Dean looked over at Castiel and they each exchanged a nod before false smiles spread over their faces and they entered the stage, waving and smiling to the guests in the audience before grasping Ed and Harry’s hands respectively in friendly handshakes.

“Please, sit,” Ed invited, pointing at the couch that all their guests always sat on as he and Harry began to move towards their own chairs.

Dean and Castiel took a seat on the couch, a good distance from each other, but not too far apart to be considered abnormal. 

“So, Dean, it’s good to see you again,” Harry said as he fixed Dean with his attention. 

“You as well,” Dean replied with a smile. “It’s been a few years, hasn’t it?” 

“Three, I think,” Ed answered. 

Dean nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“But, Castiel, this is your first time on our show, welcome,” Harry said with a happy grin. 

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to be here,” Castiel replied warmly. Dean almost found himself looking at Castiel in surprise at the tone of his voice, he didn’t sound like his curt, gruff, self, this was a new Castiel, this was  _ interview  _ Castiel. 

“We’re happy to have you,” Ed said. 

“So, shall we get into it?” Harry asked. 

Dean sat forward on the couch and reached for the glass of water that had been provided for them. “Let’s,” he said before he took a sip. 

“So, you two have never worked on anything together, is that right?” Ed asked. 

“That would be correct,” Castiel replied. 

“So, we’ve got to ask, what’s that like? I mean, you’re both such big stars and to be on a set together must be pretty awesome,” Harry said. 

Dean glanced over at Castiel and forced himself to smile. “Oh yeah, it’s great and this film is just such fun to make. Right Cas?” 

Castiel shot Dean the smallest of glares at the nickname but nodded. “Yes, it’s quite fun and Dean isn’t altogether the worst person that I’ve made a movie with. I find our time on set together quite enjoyable.” 

“And not just because we’re making out half the time,” Dean added, which earned him the predicted chuckle from the audience and laughter from Ed and Harry, Castiel even forced a chuckle from his chest. 

“No, it’s not just because we’re making out, although that is rather enjoyable in it of itself,” Castiel clarified. 

“So Dean’s a good kisser then?” Harry asked. 

Castiel looked at Dean and their eyes met. “He’s a phenomenal kisser.” 

Dean blushed, he couldn’t help it. “Well don’t sell yourself short, you’re not so bad either.” 

Another round of laughter as it became Castiel’s turn to blush. 

“We heard that this movie was written specifically for both of you, is that correct?” Ed asked, cutting into the laughter. 

“I don’t know about it being written  _ specifically  _ for us, but it was definitely written with us in mind,” Dean replied. 

“Yes, we were the actors that the writer of this movie envisioned when she wrote the script, but anyone could have played our parts,” Castiel added. 

“And we heard that neither of you auditioned for this movie,” Harry said. 

Dean nodded. “That’s right, there wasn’t even a screen test.” 

“And why was that?” Ed asked. 

Dean shrugged. “I guess they just thought we’d look great together and didn’t want to bother with testing it out.” 

“Well, you do look great together,” Harry commented. 

Dean smiled and he saw Castiel stiffen beside him slightly. “I should hope so, our characters are supposed to be madly in love, if we didn’t look good together then the story wouldn't be believable.”

Ed chuckled and then looked down at one of the cards in his hands. “Alright, let’s get into the premise of this movie, shall we?” 

“What do you want to know?” Dean asked. “Although,” he held up a finger and pointed it at Ed and Harry in a warning gesture, “I must warn you that there are certain things that Castiel and I might not be able to divulge. We want you guys to at least be a  _ little  _ bit surprised.” 

“Of course, we’ll make sure to stray from anything too revealing,” Harry promised.

Ed pulled out a stack of prompt cards and smiled as he read the first one. “Can we get a low down on who your characters in this film are?” 

“Well,” Dean began. “I play Michael, a farm boy who delivers his goods to the local market down the road where Castiel’s character has just been hired.” 

“I play Jimmy,” Castiel said. “He’s new to town and picked up a job at the market and when Michael makes his first delivery it’s pretty much love at first sight.”

“Do you know what kind of audience this movie is going to be for? Kids? Adults?” Harry asked. 

“Oh I’d say this isn’t a family movie. It will probably end up being rated PG-13 but I’d definitely advise parents to use caution if they choose to show it to their kids,” Dean replied. 

Ed nodded as he looked at another card. “So, we have to ask, since you’re both out and proud members of the LGBT+ community, do you think this movie has good representation of that community?” 

Dean exchanged a glance with Castiel and Castiel opened his mouth to answer. “I think that this movie manages to make being in that community something of a normalcy. I know that when I first came out as gay I received a lot of backlash for it because it wasn’t ‘normal’, but within this movie you get to watch these men live in a place that is accepting. That’s not to say that this movie is realistic in that regard, it is far from it, but as are most works of fiction. I think you will find that there is nothing but love between these two characters and it’s the same kind of love that any heterosexual relationship has.” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “Exactly, and what can we say, love is love.” 

Ed and Harry smiled as the audience cheered. “That was beautifully said.” 

“Indeed, alright let's move on to the final question. Are you boys ready?” Harry asked.

Dean nodded. “Hit us with it.” 

“When can we expect this movie to be out?” Harry asked. 

“Oh that’s a tough one, we’ll have to get back to you after we wrap filming. We still have a good month or so left of shooting so once we send it all off to the editors we’ll know for sure, but I expect it will be out sometime next year around Christmas,” Dean replied. 

“Well, we look forward to it!” Ed exclaimed. 

“So do we,” Castiel agreed. 

“Alrighty then, shall we move onto the game portion of this show?” Harry asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“Let’s do it,” Dean replied. 

Harry pulled a card with the words  _ Truth or Dare _ written on the back in sparkly red ink and Dean felt the urge to roll his eyes, this was his least favorite part of the show. 

“Okay, Castiel, truth or dare?” Harry asked. 

“Truth,” Castiel replied. 

“Oh, this is a good one,” Harry grinned. “What was the last thing you texted and to who?” 

Castiel shifted on the couch to get his phone out of his pocket and then thumbed through it for a second before he got to his messaging app. “I’m afraid my answer is rather uneventful. I texted, ‘Okay, I will be down soon’ to my bodyguard Mr. Ketch after he told me he had arrived to pick me up for this interview.” 

Harry frowned in disappointment. “Oh well, let’s give Dean a try. Dean, truth or dare?” 

“I’m going to have to go with dare,” Dean replied. 

It was Ed’s turn to read from a card. “Okay, Dean, we dare you to go into the audience and randomly kiss two people.” 

Dean chuckled. Of all the things they could have asked him to do, that one actually wasn’t that bad. He stood up with a grin and spread his arms wide. “Okay, I’m looking for volunteers, who wants a kiss?” 

Instantly, hands shot up. Girls screamed his name and some men even decided to take their chance. Dean hopped down from the stage and waded through the aisles while people waved at him and tried to get his attention, he held out his hands for people to high five as he walked in search of someone. 

His eyes locked on a girl who wasn’t raising her hand but was staring at him shyly. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders in gentle waves and she was wearing a ‘stay strong’ shirt that had been released a few years ago when he’d led a campaign on mental health. 

“Hi,” he said when he stopped in front of her. 

“Hi,” she squeaked out, immediately ducking her head.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Christina,” she replied.

He extended his hand to her with a smile. “Well, Christina, I’m in dire need of someone to kiss and I was wondering if that someone could be you?” 

Shocked, she took his hand with a nod. “Uh, yes,” she replied in a barely audible whisper. 

Dean helped pull her to her feet and then tugged her close, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. He asked with his eyes if this was okay and she gave him a small nod. Dean closed the gap between them and brought their lips together. He made sure to make it good, this wasn’t just a kiss, it was a  _ Dean Winchester  _ kiss, and Castiel had just told the entire world that he was a ‘phenomenal kisser’, he had a reputation to uphold. Christina responded to his kiss after a moment of hesitation and then the entire audience was cheering and clapping. 

When they broke apart, it took Christina a moment to open her eyes, but when she did, Dean winked at her and whispered over the roar, “I like your shirt.”

Christina blushed and blinked up at him. “Thank you.” 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and another smile before he moved on to find someone else. He scanned the faces of people who were vying for his attention, hands were waving in the air and Dean found the hand of one of the few men in the audience who was trying his luck. This young man had blond hair and bright blue eyes, not quite Castiel’s shade of blue, he noticed. 

_ Why are you comparing other people’s eyes to Castiel’s? Blue is just blue.  _ Dean reprimanded himself.

He shook off his thoughts as he smirked at the man. “Hey,” he said, trying for one of his more flirtatious tones of voice. 

“Hey,” the man replied, equally as flirtatious. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Josh.” 

“So, Josh, you come here often?” he asked, the audience laughed at his pick up line but he paid their reaction no mind. 

“No, as a matter of fact I do not,” Josh replied with a small laugh of his own. 

“Well, Josh, I think I’ve selected you as my second audience member to help me complete this dare, are you in?”

“Hell yeah,” Josh answered as he stood up. 

Dean didn’t waste a moment, he just cupped Josh’s face with his hands and laid a big long kiss onto his lips. Josh hummed into his mouth and Dean made sure to draw it out for what he thought was about the same amount of time he’d kissed Christina. 

After he pulled away he smiled at Josh and then headed back up to the stage. As he sat back down beside Castiel he saw that the other man was regarding him with a resolute expression on his face, it was hardly a different expression than he usually had and Dean didn’t bother to question it but there was something glowing in the depths of Castiel’s eyes that Dean couldn’t quite name. 

“Well, that was fun!” Ed said as he set his cards down on the table. “But I do believe we are out of time, otherwise I’d make you boys do another round.” 

“Oh that’s too bad,” Dean replied. “This was fun.” 

“Yes, thank you for having us,” Castiel added. 

“It was our pleasure,” Harry said.

“Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester everybody!” Ed shouted. 

There was more applause and then Dean and Castiel made their exit. Once they were off stage Dean let some of the tension leave his shoulders. That hadn’t been too bad. 

“Good job out there,” Jo said as she came over to collect them so they could go back to Mr. Ketch and his car. 

“Thanks, that was actually more bearable than I thought it would be,” Dean replied. 

“Good,” Jo nodded. 

Jo brought them out to the car and he and Castiel climbed into the backseat. The ride went on in silence, but Dean was conscious of Castiel glancing at him every now and then. 

“Something on your mind Cas, you’ve been quiet?” Dean asked. “Shit, sorry,  _ Castiel _ ,” he corrected himself. He hated the guy, yes, but he wasn’t disrespectful. 

“Nothing is on my mind, Dean,” Castiel replied. Dean didn’t believe him in the slightest but he let it slide. “And I don’t think I mind you calling me Cas anymore, you’re right, Castiel does sound stuffy,” he added quietly as if in an afterthought. 

Dean didn’t know why, but it made him smile. “Really?” 

“Yes. I think I could grow to like it.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied, his grin spreading. 

The rest of the ride went on in continued silence and when Mr. Ketch pulled up to his apartment, he thanked the bodyguard and gave Castiel a small smile. “See you tomorrow, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel replied warmly. 

When Mr. Ketch drove off, with Cas inside, Dean turned to Jo who was beginning to make her way to her own car that she’d left in favor of riding with Dean and Castiel. “You can stay if you want,” he offered. 

Jo shook her head. “Thanks, but I’ve got some things to do.” 

Dean shrugged. “Okay. See you.” 

“Bye,” she waved. 

Dean went to bed after a beer and as he got comfortable on his mattress he couldn’t help but feel a small stirring of pride come to life in his chest. He’d managed to get Castiel to come out of his stiff shell, even just for a second, and he found himself thinking that maybe he wasn’t as bad as he had previously thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another filming day for Dean and Castiel. Someone Dean knows comes to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy Sunday! Enjoy the latest chapter and as always let me know what you think :)

The sharp edge of Castiel’s shoulder dug into Dean’s stomach as he waited for the make-up woman to finish dribbling his hair with fake blood. The second she moved away, Marie called action and Castiel surged forward and Dean went limp, letting himself be carried into the farmhouse where he’d be spending the next few hours. 

_ Jimmy  _ set Dean down on a comfortable worn couch and retreating footsteps told him that he’d gone into the kitchen area. The sound of running water filled the small farmhouse and then  _ Jimmy  _ was back. Dean heard him shift to sit down on the ground and there was a moment of silence before soft fingers were suddenly carding through his hair. He forced himself not to stiffen in surprise as the hand came to rest on his cheek, cupping it gently. 

_ “You’re going to be okay, Michael,” Jimmy said _ .  _ “I’m going to take care of you.” _

A warm cloth was pressed into his hair and began working to carefully remove the blood that had coagulated on his scalp. It was now that Dean allowed himself to move. He groaned and shifted on the couch but didn’t open his eyes. 

_ “Michael?” Jimmy asked softly, hope clear in his voice.  _

Dean carefully let his eyelids open and he took in  _ Jimmy’s  _ worried face.  _ “What… what happened?” he asked as he tried to sit up.  _

_ “You fell off Caramel when the thunder spooked her.” Jimmy’s _ gentle hands were on Dean’s shoulders and then he was carefully forcing him back down onto the couch.  _ “Don’t sit up, you hit your head, I think you might have a concussion.”  _

_ “‘s Caramel okay?”  _ Dean asked, he slurred his words together and tried to sit back up again, only to be pushed back down. 

_ “I was about to go check on her,” Jimmy replied. “But I wanted to make sure you were okay first.”  _

_ “She doesn’t like storms,”  _ Dean mumbled as the cloth returned to his head and  _ Jimmy’s  _ soothing touch made his eyes slip closed again. 

_ “I know. I’ll bring her in, don’t worry. Don’t fall asleep, okay? Now that you’re awake you need to stay awake until we’re sure your injury isn’t too bad.” _

Dean nodded and blinked open his eyes again so he could look at  _ Jimmy. “Thank you _ ,” he whispered.

_ “Of course.”  _

_ Jimmy  _ stayed for a few more moments before he gave Dean’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then headed out the farmhouse door to retrieve Caramel. 

“Cut!” Marie yelled. 

Dean sat up on the couch and pulled off the cloth from where Castiel had left it on his forehead. “How was that?” Dean asked as Marie and Castiel came into the room. 

“Really good,” Marie replied. “I think we’ll do a few more takes and then move on to the next scene.”

Dean held up his hand in a thumbs up as he said, “Awesome.”

“I just want you, Dean, to stare after Castiel for a little longer, so we can really feel the love starting to blossom, remember, it’s the day after your first kiss.” 

Dean nodded. “You got it.” 

Marie made them do five more takes, just to make sure they covered everything and when they finally moved on to the next scene in the farmhouse, it was supposed to be the next day, where  _ Michael  _ is feeling better and he and  _ Jimmy  _ have a discussion about their kiss. 

Dean sighed and looked out the window where he imagined snow was falling. When he turned to look at  _ Jimmy _ he saw the man watching him with a small smile.

_ “What?”  _ Dean asked. 

_ Jimmy shrugged. “It’s nothing.”  _

Dean stepped away from the window and made his way over to the couch where he took one of  _ Jimmy’s  _ hands in his.  _ “It’s not nothing, something’s bothering you.”  _

_Jimmy sighed._ _“It’s just that… we haven’t talked about it.”_

_ “Talked about what?”  _

_ “... The kiss.”  _

Dean chuckled and squeezed his hand.  _ “What’s there to talk about?”  _

_ Jimmy stared at him, incredulous. “What do you mean what’s there to talk about? There’s a lot to talk about! What does it mean?”  _

_ “Well, I sort of figured that it meant I like you and you like me,”  _ Dean replied, a cocky grin on his face. 

_ “Well, yes, it does mean that, but what does it mean for us?”  _

_ “What do you want it to mean?”  _ Dean asked, his grin fading to be replaced by hopefulness. 

_ “What do  _ you  _ want it to mean?” Jimmy asked back.  _

_ “I want you to be my boyfriend,”  _ Dean replied simply. 

_Jimmy smiled._ _“I want that too.”_

Dean let his eyes flick to  _ Jimmy’s  _ mouth and then they were kissing, rough, and passionate. Dean climbed on top of  _ Jimmy  _ and linked their hands together while their mouths worked seamlessly. 

When Marie yelled cut, both Dean and Castiel were left breathless and it took Dean a minute to climb off of Castiel. 

“Well done, that was great!” Marie said as she entered the set. 

“You think?” Dean asked as he pushed a hand through his hair. 

“Yes, that was exactly what I was looking for, I don’t think we need to change a thing,” Marie replied. 

“Awesome,” Dean grinned. 

For the next couple of hours, they filmed mundane scenes of playing games and waiting for the storm to pass while stealing soft kisses in between moments. When Dean finally got back to his apartment and settled down into bed, he actually found that he had enjoyed the work he’d produced today; it had been fun in a sense, and they had to film more storm scenes tomorrow, which Dean couldn’t help but be a tiny bit excited about. 

****

Dean woke up to a dry mouth and without the ability to breathe through his nose. The minute he pushed himself into a sitting position he felt the pressure in his sinuses and he groaned as he reached for a tissue. When he swallowed it felt like his throat was coated in sandpaper and a cough worked its way out of his chest. 

“Great,” he muttered to himself. His voice came out raspy and raw and he coughed again as the tickle in his throat came back. 

It took all of his strength to get out of bed, but he knew that having a cold didn’t mean he was off of work. 

He stumbled to the bathroom and pulled open his medicine cabinet to find as many cold-relief drugs as he could. Once he’d swallowed down a few pills and drank as much water as he could, he got dressed and then made himself a smoothie, which he couldn’t even taste. 

When he found his way downstairs to Benny’s car his friend greeted him with a smile until Dean drew closer and then his smile was replaced with a concerned frown. 

“You look like crap,” Benny said. 

Dean grunted as he opened the car door. “Yeah, thanks, I feel like it too.” 

“Did you take anything?” 

“As much of everything as I could,” Dean replied wearily as he flopped into his seat. 

“Well, that’s all you can do I guess,” Benny said as he put the car in drive. 

When they arrived on set, Dean went straight to his trailer to change and then let the make-up ladies have their way with him. It was only when he entered the farmhouse set that the drugs  _ finally  _ started to kick in; but it didn’t do anything to lighten his mood. 

Castiel was sitting in his chair off to the side of the set and Dean went to join him, plopping into his own chair. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel greeted him.

“What’s good about it?” Dean snapped in response.

Castiel canted his head to the side as his eyes looked over Dean and he found himself shrinking in his seat under the scrutiny.

“You’re not well,” Castiel said in conclusion once he’d finished staring.

“No shit, Cas,” he growled. 

Before Castiel could say anything else, Marie called them over to the set and Dean sat down on the floor where a puzzle was set up for them to pretend to be busy with. 

_ “How long do you think the storm will last?” Jimmy asked.  _

Dean shrugged and tried to make his voice sound a little less raspy as he replied,  _ “Who knows, but I’m kind of enjoying this, just you and me, together, with no delivery crates between us.”  _

_Jimmy laughed, his eyes shining in the dim light of the farmhouse._ _“I like it too.”_

Dean leaned in for a soft kiss and the puzzle piece in his hand fell to the floor as he moved his hand to cup  _ Jimmy’s  _ face. The kiss deepened and Dean led  _ Jimmy _ slowly down onto the floor where he climbed on top of him as  _ Jimmy’s  _ hands moved over his back. 

When Marie yelled cut, Dean didn’t move from his position for a moment as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. “Sorry if I give you my cold,” he said. 

Castiel shrugged as Dean finally let him up. “I have a fairly strong immune system, I’m not concerned.” 

****

By the time they broke for lunch, Dean’s cold meds were wearing off and he was in desperate need of more. He made a beeline for his trailer and rummaged around the drawers for anything resembling DayQuil or Benadryl, but he came up empty. With a groan, he left his trailer and made his way towards the medical trailer. 

But when Dean was passing the door of Castiel’s trailer, he heard the distinct sound of a female voice coming from inside, followed by Castiel’s deep voice. It took Dean a minute to realize that he recognized the other voice and before he could stop himself, shock, anger, and annoyance flooded through him, and he was ripping open the trailer door to reveal the shocked faces of Castiel and Charlie Bradbury.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here!?” he shouted at Charlie. “And with  _ him _ !” 

Charlie stood up, her eyes wide as Dean’s gaze bore into her. “Dean, just calm down.” 

“Calm down!?” Dean rasped. “What are you doing fraternizing with the  _ enemy _ ?”

“The enemy?” Castiel echoed in confusion. “I’m missing something here, aren’t I? How do you two know each other?”

“Dean,” Charlie began again as Dean ignored Castiel’s question and his glare intensified. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.” 

“Find out  _ what  _ exactly?” Dean growled. 

Charlie sighed and glanced over at Castiel. “That I’m Castiel’s agent.”

“You’re-- _ WHAT!? _ ” Dean’s head was spinning and his nose was so stuffed up that he couldn’t even breathe, and this news was making the world careen around him. 

This couldn’t be true. His best friend, who listened to him rant about how much he hated Castiel and how he despised making this movie with him, was the guys fucking  _ agent _ the whole time? 

“Dean, I wanted to tell you, but how you’re reacting right now is why I didn’t.” 

“How long?” Dean asked, his voice shaking. “How long have you been working for him!? How  _ fucking  _ long!?”

“Seven years,” Charlie replied quietly. 

“I can’t believe this,” Dean hissed. “That’s why you had your stupid rules for not talking about your clients, isn’t it!? And this whole time you’ve been here meeting with  _ him _ .” 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Charlie said in a hoarse whisper, Dean could see the tears in her eyes as he took a step backwards. 

“No, you don’t get to be sorry. You’re supposed to be my best friend, how could you keep this from me!?” 

“I’m sorry,” Charlie repeated again, she sounded lost and Dean couldn’t help but think she deserved it. 

With another stinted glare at both Charlie and Castiel, Dean spun on his heel and stormed out of the trailer. Anger was boiling under his skin and the cold clouding his mind didn’t help. With annoyance, he realized that he still needed cold medicine, and so he stomped off to find the medical trailer. 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” a PA greeted him as he entered the trailer. 

“Hi, and it’s Dean,” he replied as he tried to keep his anger in check, this girl didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his annoyance. 

“Dean,” she smiled. “What can I do for you?” 

“I need some DayQuil or something, I’ve got a bit of a cold,” Dean replied. 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she said with a frown. “I’m sure we’ve got something here, just give me a minute.” 

Dean waited patiently while Alex, Dean was pretty sure her name was, began to search through boxes and bins of medical supplies. After a minute she came up triumphant with a box of DayQuil and handed it to him before pouring him a glass of water. Dean downed the pills and then thanked Alex with a smile.

The second Dean opened the trailer door he nearly collided with Castiel.

“Dean-”

“Get out of my way,” Dean snapped as he shoved at Castiel’s shoulders and descended the stairs. 

Castiel chased after him as he made his way towards craft services. “Dean, please-” 

“I don’t want to hear whatever it is Charlie sent you to tell me!” Dean barked over his shoulder. 

“Charlie? What, no, Charlie didn’t send me, Dean, please just stop!” Castiel shouted desperately as he grabbed at Dean’s wrist. 

Dean’s jaw clenched but he spun to face Castiel. “What do you want?” 

Castiel stared at him for a second, as if he couldn’t believe he’d really gotten Dean to stop. He took a deep breath and then their eyes met and Dean had to force himself not to shiver as those blue irises pierced him like ice.

“Dean, I had no idea that you and Charlie knew each other.” 

“Yeah, I got that,” Dean grunted.

“I know we’ve hated each other for a while, Dean,” Castiel continued, “but you can’t be mad at Charlie, she’s just doing her job.” 

“Doing her job?” Dean spat. “This whole time my  _ best friend _ has been the one getting  _ you  _ jobs that rival mine, she’s the reason that I’ve always had to compete against you, that’s not something I can just let go!” 

Castiel stared at Dean, affronted. “The jobs I’ve done were Charlie just getting me work. She wasn’t out to get you, Dean, not everyone in the world is out to get you, least of all me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean rasped, his throat was starting to feel the strain of his outburst and the more he stood there, the more it hurt to swallow. 

Castiel sighed. “I just mean that I’ve never tried to take jobs just to mess with you, and Charlie hasn’t tried to give me jobs she knew would ‘rival yours’, she’d never do that.” 

“Yeah well, the fact that she kept this from me is the part I’m having trouble digesting,” Dean retorted. 

“Don’t be too harsh on her,” Castiel said as he began to back away. 

Dean grunted and turned back towards craft services. He wasn’t even hungry, but he knew he should probably eat something with a little protein in it, otherwise his cold would continue to stick around. 

Dean picked out a soup and then sat down to eat it. He was about halfway through the tasteless broth when someone sat down next to him; he didn’t even have to look to know who it was. 

“Go away, Charlie,” he said sharply.

“Dean, please,” Charlie pleaded. 

It was a good thing Dean wasn’t looking at her because he knew he’d be powerless against her soft light green eyes. “I said go,” he snarled.

“I don’t want this to come between us,” Charlie said sadly and Dean could hear the tears in her voice. 

Dean finally dragged his head up to look at her. “Too late.” 

“Dean, Castiel’s not a bad guy.” 

Dean scoffed and pushed a piece of chicken around in his bowl. “You would say that.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

“Yeah, well where I’m sitting he’s the guy who’s always been getting in my way, and he’s a dick.” 

“Right now  _ you’re  _ being the dick, Dean,” Charlie rebuked. 

Dean turned back to her, betrayal fueling his words. “How could you? How could you sit there while I talked about him and just nod along without even batting an eye. This whole damn time you’ve been chumming it up with Castiel fucking Novak, the guy I probably hate the most on this entire planet aside from my father, and you didn’t tell me that you were his fucking  _ agent _ . That’s low, even for you.” 

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you, Dean,” Charlie said with a sad sigh. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“Because I knew you’d react like this. I just want you to know that I didn’t take the job just to screw with you, I  _ needed  _ the job, Dean. I know you hate each other, but you don’t have to, that’s why Garth and I thought this movie would be a good idea, to try to make you both see that not everything has to be a competition.” 

“Wait so now you’re saying  _ Garth  _ has known about this the whole time too and never told me!?” 

“Did you hear anything else I just said?” Charlie asked through a groan.

“Only that my friends seem to get a kick out of  _ lying  _ to me,” Dean retorted. 

“Dean, just think about it from my perspective, okay? I needed work and Castiel was looking for a new agent, I took what I could get.” 

“If you were struggling that badly, you could have come to me,” Dean replied softly, his voice cracking from exertion, he’d be lucky if he could talk during the next scene they filmed. “I would have helped.”

“We agreed that I wouldn’t work for you,” Charlie said with a shake of her head.

“I have friends, Charlie, I could’ve swung something, it wouldn’t’ve had to be me.”

“What’s done is done, Dean.” 

“I just can’t believe you’re working for  _ Castiel _ ,” Dean said with a broken sigh. 

“He’s not as awful as you make him out to be, Dean. I think you two would be great friends if you gave it a chance.” 

“I will  _ never  _ be friends with him,” Dean hissed. Maybe he’d recently started to think that Castiel wasn’t a  _ horrible  _ human being, but that thought was rapidly disappearing with each passing second. “Never in a million years. I can barely stand his presence.” 

“That’s because you’ve built him up as your enemy, he doesn’t have to be, give him a chance, like I did, you might come to like him. And I hope that you’ll put this behind us, you’re my best friend and I don’t think I could handle it if I lost you over this.” Charlie left Dean to his soup before he had a chance to reply.

_ Friends? With Castiel Novak? Yeah right.  _ Dean scoffed as he forced himself to eat a bite of cold soup. 

“Dean.” 

Castiel’s deep voice right behind him made Dean jump and he spilled some of his next spoonful of soup on the table. “Jesus, Cas, don’t do that!” 

“My apologies,” Castiel replied. He took a step away as Dean spun to glare at him. 

“What do you want now?” he glowered. 

“We’re needed on set.” 

Dean’s head dropped to his chest and he groaned. “Fuck, already?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

With a heavy sigh, Dean threw out the rest of his soup and followed Castiel off to set; this was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming wraps and Dean and Castiel attend a wrap party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! The world is crazy and horrible right now and I hope this chapter can bring just the tiniest bit of happiness to everyone during these very dark times. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

***Two Weeks Later***

It was the day that Dean had been waiting for since he first set foot on the sound stage, the day that he was starting to think might never come; the last day of filming. There was one final scene to film and that was Michael and Jimmy’s wedding. It wasn’t expected to take long and Dean was itching to start rolling so that he could leave as quickly as possible. 

He was sitting in his chair beside Castiel while the last of the lights and camera positions were set up around the church. 

“I can’t believe we’re almost done,” Castiel said, breaking the silence. 

Dean grunted in response, he was still a little mad about the whole Charlie-agent situation, but he was beginning to get over his initial anger. 

“I suppose you’re happy about filming coming to a close,” Castiel continued. “I know you haven’t enjoyed making this movie with me.” 

Dean sighed as he forced himself to look at Castiel. “Damn straight I’m happy to finally be free, but as much as it pains me to say it, I didn’t hate making this movie with you as much as I thought I would. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a dick, and I don’t like you, but you’re not  _ entirely  _ insufferable.” 

“I’ll take what I can get,” Castiel replied, and Dean could have been mistaken, but he thought he could hear a tinge of warmth in his voice. 

He didn’t have time to analyze it further because Marie was calling them to their marks and Dean assumed the character of Michael for the last time. 

The scene went quickly, the vows were spoken, the I do’s were shared, and a final kiss was given. Marie made sure to get every version of every single shot she could get, but finally, she declared that she had enough. 

“And that’s a wrap on Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak!” Marie announced with tears in her eyes. 

Dean smiled, one of his signature fake smiles, and addressed the crew as he spoke. “Thank you all! This movie has been a joy to make and you’ve all been incredible to work with! I hope to see some of you down the road.” 

He let Marie pull him into a hug and then made his way around to the camera men and PA’s, shaking hands and giving hugs. When he ended up back where he started, Castiel was standing there and Dean knew that he wasn’t going to be able to escape without interacting with him. 

“Congratulations on a job well done,” Castiel said, holding out his hand. 

Dean forced himself to take it with a half smile. “Yeah, you too.” 

When their hands fell away from each other, Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket and looked back over to Dean. “I’m going to do an Instagram live to commemorate the end of filming, will you join me?” 

Dean huffed a sigh but nodded. After today he would be free, he could pretend for a little while longer.

Castiel clicked open his Instagram app and the second he went live, Dean pushed his way into the camera’s frame and slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him close, as if they were  _ friends _ . 

“Hello Instagram!” Castiel exclaimed with a gummy smile. “I’m here with Dean Winchester on the set of our new movie, which we just wrapped filming for!”

“Hey everyone!” Dean said with a wave and a cocky grin. “Cas and I just wanted to come on here and say, hey.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I hope that you’re all doing well, I think Dean and I are going to be heading to a wrap party soon.” 

“That’s right,” Dean grinned. “I can’t wait for the free booze.” 

Castiel chuckled, it was low and rough. “Of course that’s all you care about, Dean.” 

Dean held up his hands. “What? I’m a simple guy, if there’s free drinks, I’m there.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but Dean saw the small smile on his lips before it was gone. “What do you say we take a few questions?” 

Dean shrugged. “Sure, why not.” 

“Alright, RoseNovak wants to know if the end of filming is bittersweet.” 

“Of course it is,” Dean lied as he smiled at the camera and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder. “We’ve just spent two months together and with all the crew and everything, of course it’s a little bittersweet.” 

“Yes. I’m afraid I’m going to miss this,” Castiel said as he looked over at Dean with a soft smile. 

Dean smiled back at Castiel and then he looked away to search the comments for another question. “Um, Daliah23 is wondering what we’re going to be doing next.” 

“I don’t know yet, time will tell,” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, me either,” Dean agreed. “But once I know, you’ll know.” 

“Alright, let’s do one more,” Castiel said as he thumbed through the incoming comments. “HarperStills938 asked if we’re going to do another project together.” 

“No idea,” Dean replied.  _ God I hope not.  _ “We just go where the work takes us.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “I’d love to work with Dean again, but we’ll just have to wait and see. Okay everyone, that’s all from us for now. Thanks for tuning in.” 

“Catch y'all on the flip side,” Dean said with a wave. 

Once Castiel clicked the end button, Dean moved briskly away from him and headed towards the door to finally change out of his costume for the last time. He waved to PA’s who smiled shyly at him and clapped camera operators on their shoulders as he passed and a genuine smile came onto his face.

This was it. This was the end. He was done. No more filming with Castiel, no more pretending to like him, he was out. 

His good mood continued to improve as he got dressed and wiped the last of the make up off his face. When he left his trailer for the last time he let out a content sigh and then headed over to where Benny was waiting.

“All set, chief?” Benny asked as Dean climbed into the car.

“Yup,” Dean replied with a grin. 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” 

“It’s over, Benny. I don’t have to deal with Castiel anymore, of course I’m happy!” 

Benny only chuckled as he pulled out onto the main road that would take them to the hotel that the production team had reserved for the wrap party. Dean was ready to consume obscene amounts of alcohol while he tried to drown himself in the happiness he was starting to feel at the realization that he was  _ free _ . 

When they arrived at the hotel, Benny parked the car and then they both headed inside and were greeted by some of the hotel staff and a few people that had come straight there as soon as they wrapped. 

Music was already blaring around them and Dean found himself heading towards the bar counter at the back of the room. 

“What can I get for you?” the barista asked as she offered Dean a bright smile. 

“A beer for now,” Dean replied. 

“One beer, coming up,” she said as she quickly moved to pour his drink. 

Finally laden with alcohol, Dean headed back over to Benny. “Starting early, are you?” Benny asked through a laugh. 

“Hey, I’ve been working my ass off for the past two months, I’m entitled to a beer.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Benny chuckled. 

“Well, I’m gonna go, mingle, or whatever,” Dean said as he sucked down a particularly large gulp of beer. 

Benny only chuckled as Dean clapped him lightly on the shoulder and moved away. Dean’s eyes locked on a familiar brunette girl and he recognized her as the PA, Sarah. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted as he sidled up beside her. 

Sarah turned surprised eyes to him and then looked away shyly. “Um, hi.” 

“I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced,” he said as he held out his hand. “I’m Dean.” 

“I know,” Sarah replied with a small laugh, but she took his hand anyway. “Sarah.”

“Well, Sarah, how do you think the movie is going to turn out?” 

“I’m sure it will be great. You and Castiel did a wonderful job.” 

“You think so?” 

Sarah nodded. “I do.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Dean asked in a whisper.

“Sure.” 

Dean looked around at the steadily filling room and once he was sure no one could hear them, he leaned in towards Sarah’s ear. “I  _ hated  _ working with Castiel. He’s kind of a dick.” 

Sarah let out a small laugh. “He is.” 

“So it’s not just me, thank God.” 

“No, it’s not. He's a bit self-centered, isn’t he?”

“Yes! Thank you!” Dean exclaimed as he tipped back his drink and finished off the last of the beer in its depths. “I don’t think I’ve ever worked with anyone with so little regard for the other people on set.” He glanced down at his empty glass and frowned. “I need another drink, care to join me?” 

“I’d love to,” Sarah replied. 

Dean smiled and together they headed back towards the bar. 

“Back so soon?” the barista asked with a small giggle. 

“Yup,” Dean replied with a grin. “I think I’ll take a whiskey now, on the rocks.” 

“Whiskey on the rocks, got it. And for you?” she asked Sarah.

“Oh I’ll just have a whiskey sour please.”

“You’ve got it.” 

While she went off to make their drinks, Dean turned his attention back to Sarah. “So, tell me, how did you end up as a PA?”

“Well, I majored in film in college, but I was never really sure what I wanted to do, so I’m sort of trying things out. I love helping out around sets, but I also really like being behind the camera too.” 

“You’ll find what you love eventually, sometimes it takes time.” 

“One whiskey on the rocks and one whiskey sour,” the barista announced as she set their drinks down on the counter.

Dean smiled at her as he picked up both drinks. “Thanks sweetheart.” 

The barista blushed as Dean handed Sarah her drink and then they headed back over to the corner of the room they’d been talking in before. 

“What made you want to be an actor?” Sarah asked. 

“It’s not that interesting of a story,” Dean replied as he sipped at his whiskey. “My Dad kicked me out of the house when I was eighteen and I needed a job, so I fell into acting.” 

“You’re amazing at it,” Sarah complimented him. 

“Well thank you,” Dean said with a dip of his head. 

“Oh boy, look who’s just arrived.” 

Dean turned his head in time to see Castiel strolling through the doors, tan trench coat billowing behind him and blue tie askew on his neck. “And suddenly, I need more alcohol,” Dean said as he kicked back all of his whiskey in one gulp. Sarah laughed and Dean shot her a sly grin. “I’ll be back.” 

“You and the barista are going to end up on a first name basis by the end of the night if you keep this up.” 

Dean winked at her as he backed away. “That’s the plan.” 

Sarah rolled her eyes but Dean had already turned his back and was heading towards the bar counter. He reached it at the same time that Castiel did and suddenly Dean wished he’d stayed talking to Sarah. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said briskly. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied stiffly. 

“What were you doing wasting your time speaking with a PA?” he questioned after he asked the barista for a bourbon, neat. 

“Wasting my time?” Dean echoed. “I happen to enjoy getting to know the people who help to make production possible. Just because you’ve got a stick up your ass doesn’t mean that everyone else does.” Without waiting for Castiel’s response, he ordered another whiskey on the rocks and then headed back over to Sarah. 

“You had an encounter and survived, congratulations,” Sarah said through a laugh as Dean came back to her.

“He’s such a dick,” Dean muttered. 

He and Sarah continued to make idle chat until more and more cast and crew members began to file into the room and the music gradually grew louder. Dean was downing his fourth whiskey and was definitely a little tipsy when he asked, “So, would you care for a dance?” 

Sarah smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.” 

Dean set down his empty glass on a nearby table and took Sarah’s hand in his, pulling her out onto the dance floor. They swayed and moved together like liquid and Dean found himself having more fun than he’d had in a long time. As he spun Sarah out of his arms and then reeled her back in, he caught sight of a familiar slender, curly haired, brunette. 

Pamela grinned at him and gave him a small wave. Dean smiled back and once the song was over, he excused himself from Sarah’s side and headed over to Pamela. 

“Hi,” he said when he reached her. 

“Hi.” 

“How’s Whiskey doing?” he asked as he tried to get his balance, dancing had really taken a lot out of him and his vision was dipping with every blink of his eyes. 

“She’s great, you on the other hand look a little wasted.” 

“Only a little,” he slurred. 

“Well, save me a dance, I’m going to get something to drink.” 

“Will do. I could go for another drink too,” Dean said as he followed Pamela back to the bar. 

“The usual?” the barista asked Dean. 

“I think I’ll just have a beer,” Dean replied. 

“Wise choice,” the barista said with a small laugh. “And for you?” 

“Bourbon, on the rocks.” 

When he and Pamela had their drinks, they meandered around the room, saying hi to people and exchanging small talk with others. By the time they got around to the dance he’d promised, Dean was more than a little drunk. He could barely put one foot in front of the other and he leaned heavily on Pamela as they danced. 

“I think you should probably sit down,” Pamela said loudly in his ear as the song came to a close. 

“”M fine,” Dean slurred in response. 

“Well, it’s your funeral I suppose.” 

“Hey, chief?” 

Benny’s voice made Dean spin around. “Hey,” he grinned as he raised his beer bottle to his lips, he missed by about an inch and managed to spill the liquid down his shirt instead. 

“Look, Andrea called and she needs my help, do you think you can find your own way home?” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Dean replied as he successfully took a sip of his beer. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for him,” Pamela promised. 

“Thanks. See you brother.” 

Once Benny was gone, Dean downed the rest of his beer and then headed to find something to eat. He settled on some pizza and a burger but when he was halfway through the burger he felt his stomach give an unsatisfactory lurch. Pamela had gone off to socialize with one of the other horse owners they’d used in production and so Dean was left to find his way to the bathroom alone. 

He stumbled down the hallway until he came to a door that he was pretty sure was the restroom. He was two feet from the toilet when the contents of his stomach decided to erupt from his mouth; most of it ended up falling from his chin and sliding onto his shirt to mix with the already spilled beer. When he managed to get in front of the toilet bowl, the rest of his meal came up along with all the drinks he’d consumed throughout the night. With a groan, Dean gripped the side of the toilet and shut his eyes as another convulsion rippled through him. 

“Dean?” 

Even drunk, Dean recognized that voice.

He spat out the remaining bile in his mouth and then turned to look at the trench coat clad man behind him. 

“What do you want, Cas?” 

“I saw you leave and wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“How kind of you,” Dean groaned as another wave of nausea washed over him. 

“ _ Are _ you okay?” 

“Do I look okay?” Dean hissed out. 

“I think you should head home,” Castiel said gently. 

“‘M fine.” 

“No, Dean, you’re drunk, and you’re sick, you should really go home and get some rest.” 

“Who are you, my babysitter?” 

“I’m just trying to help,” Castiel replied, impatience clear in his voice. 

“I don’t need help, especially not from you.”

Castiel sighed as Dean tried to push himself to his feet. 

“I thought we’d moved past this, Dean. I thought after this movie was over maybe you’d stop hating me for things outside of my control.” 

It took Dean a second to steady himself on his feet, but he braced his arms against the bathroom stall and faced Castiel. “You’re always gonna be a thorn in my side, nothing you do is gonna change that. So stop trying.” 

Dean was too drunk to catch the look of hurt that flashed across Castiel’s eyes but Castiel only straightened up and took a step towards Dean. “My apologies, Dean. You’ve made your feelings very clear, but please let me help you.” 

Dean’s legs chose that time to give out under him and he slumped back to the floor. He knew he couldn’t get out of the bathroom by himself, and Castiel was here so he might as well accept his help. 

“Fine,” he groused. 

“First, you’re going to need to get out of that shirt, Mr. Ketch will not be pleased if you get sick all over his car.”

Dean rolled his eyes but began to pull at the edges of his shirt, only to find that he wasn’t coordinated enough to get it over his head. Castiel’s steady hands were suddenly on his and then his shirt was being pulled off and tossed in the nearest trashcan and Castiel was helping him to his feet. 

Dean stood there for a second, shirtless, and was about to protest that he couldn’t just walk outside like this, there were Paparazzi and journalists everywhere, when Castiel began to shrug out of his trench coat. A moment later, the coat was being draped over his shoulders and Dean was left to put his arms through the sleeves. 

“I look ridiculous,” he muttered.

“You look fine,” Castiel replied as he buttoned up the trench coat and then wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist to begin to guide him out of the bathroom. 

“I can’t go outside like this,” he protested. 

“Yes you can,” Castiel countered. “It’s just a coat, Dean.”

“It’s  _ your _ coat, I can’t wear your coat.” 

“You already are. Mr. Ketch’s car isn’t far, the Paparazzi will hardly catch a glimpse of you.”

Dean could do nothing but allow himself to be led to a door and then brought out into the crisp Vancouver air. There were a few camera flashes that made Dean’s vision spot and his head pound with the beginnings of a massive headache, but they made it to Ketch’s car without much incident. 

“Please take us to Dean’s apartment,” Castiel said to his bodyguard. 

“He doesn’t look too well,” Ketch commented as he put his foot to the pedal. 

“He’s had a little too much to drink.” 

“Clearly.” 

Dean was starting to drift off just as they pulled up to his apartment complex and Castiel shook him gently to get his attention. “Come on, let’s get you inside.” 

Dean allowed Castiel to help him up to his apartment and once they were inside he stumbled towards his bedroom and Castiel helped him out of the trench coat. “I’ll go find you some aspirin or something for the hangover you’re sure to have in the morning.”

Dean only groaned as he rolled over and when Castiel returned with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, Dean was already almost asleep. 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel said softly as he hovered in the doorway. 

Dean blinked open his eyes and when they managed to focus on the blurry figure of Castiel Dean’s mouth twitched with the smallest of smiles. “Thanks, Cas.” 

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel replied as he backed out of the room and the door shut with a click. 

Dean’s drunken brain didn’t have the capacity to wonder why Castiel was being so nice to him, but as he was drifting off to sleep, a warm feeling was spreading through him; Dean attributed it to the alcohol because he didn’t dare think that it could quite possibly be something else. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads home back to L.A. where Garth and Charlie make a proposition for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! I hope everyone is doing well! As always, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Dean’s pretty sure he hates airports. It’s not just the smell or the noise or the sometimes crazy run-ins with fans, it’s that he’s been in practically every single airport in the world and they always lead him to the same place: an airplane; he’s tired of getting on planes. 

“You okay, chief?” Benny asked as Dean paused just inside the airport.

“I’m fine, just tired.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you back to L.A.?” 

Dean shook his head as his grip tightened on his duffel bag. “No, I wouldn’t dream of dragging you away from your family. I’ll be fine.” 

“Whatever you say, brother.” 

Dean turned to offer him a small smile. “Thanks for the ride.” 

“No problem,” Benny replied with a smile of his own. 

As Benny turned to head back out of the airport, Dean moved towards the security checkpoint. There was hardly any line and Dean was through the checkpoint and walking towards the gate in no time. He had one quick flight to L.A. to get through and then he’d finally be _home_. 

Dean loved his L.A. home. It wasn’t a big luxurious mansion that most celebrities lived in (although he did own one of those which he reserved for parties he would throw or he would use it as a guest house), but instead it was a simple house, just a little bit bigger than a typical house might be, but it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen, and a nice medium sized sitting room. The house didn’t ooze ‘rich celebrity’, it was just a house, and Dean loved it, not to mention it had a wonderful two door garage that gave him enough space to keep his beautiful black ‘67 Chevy Impala in pristine condition. 

Dean found that whenever he had to go away for a long period of time, it was his car that he missed the most, and he itched to be behind her wheel again with the open road beneath her tires and the wind whipping his hair through rolled down windows.

Dean was so lost in his daydream that he almost didn’t hear his name being called. Confused, Dean turned around and his heart sank in his chest. 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

“Dean!” Castiel said breathlessly as he finally caught up to Dean in the middle of the airport hallway. 

“What do you want?” Dean snapped as he spun back around and continued his walk to his gate. 

“I do believe we’re on the same flight to L.A.,” Castiel said as he matched Dean’s pace. 

Dean stopped walking again, anger beginning to burn under his skin. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? We’re no longer coworkers. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. We’re not friends, okay? We’re never going to _be_ friends.”

“You’re still mad about the fiasco with Charlie,” Castiel said as he continued to walk beside Dean. 

_The guy can’t take a fucking hint._

“Yes,” he bit out, “but I’m also just done pretending to like you.” 

“I understand, Dean. I’ll leave you alone,” Castiel said quietly.

When they reached the terminal, Dean sat as far away from Castiel as he possibly could and then busied himself with reading over a few new scripts Garth had begun to send his way; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to start a new job so soon, but it didn’t hurt to keep his options open.

It wasn’t long until the plane began to board and Dean claimed his aisle seat and fiddled with his headphones so he could start his Metallica playlist. He was already jittery just sitting on the plane, even if it wasn’t moving. He’d traveled alone plenty of times, but he’d noticed that traveling alone was when he panicked the most. 

His stomach lurched as the plane began to move and he shut his eyes against the hum of the engines. 

_Breathe_ . _Just Breathe_. 

He took one shaky breath after the other but when the plane began to pick up speed down the runway his heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst from his chest. Not even the heavy drumbeat of Metallica in his ears was enough to calm him down. 

By the time they had reached cruising altitude, Dean was a mess. Sweat glistened over his forehead, his shirt was sticking to his body and silent tears were streaming down his face. The flight was relatively empty, there wasn’t even anyone occupying the two seats beside him, but it still took one of the flight attendants a moment to realize something was wrong. 

“Sir?” Amelia, her name tag read. “Are you okay?” 

Dean forced himself to nod. “I’m fine.” 

Amelia narrowed her eyes in disbelief. “Is there anything I can get for you?” 

“Something alcoholic,” Dean replied. 

“Of course,” Amelia replied with a smile. 

As Amelia was making him a drink, the plane hit a bout of turbulence and Dean’s knuckles turned white as his fingers tightened their hold on the armrest and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sir, you’re beginning to worry me, you don’t look well,” Amelia said as she returned with his drink. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m just a bit of an uneasy flyer,” Dean replied gruffly as he took the drink and downed it in one sip.

“Excuse me?” 

Dean barely managed to suppress a groan at Castiel’s voice. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“I’m fine, Cas, you can go away now,” Dean snarled. 

“You two know each other?” Amelia asked in surprise.

“We used to be coworkers,” Castiel replied smoothly before he crouched down in the aisle beside Dean’s seat. “Dean, you’re having a panic attack, please let me help.” 

Another spurt of turbulence made more unwanted tears fall from his eyes. He couldn’t even speak, fear had taken an iron hold on him and all he could do was shut his eyes and hope that it would end soon. 

“Dean, focus on my voice,” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean was conscious of Castiel stepping over him and then sitting in the seat beside him and soon a hand was on his shoulder and Dean couldn’t deny that the point of contact felt nice, like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stuffy room. 

“Breathe in for a count of eight and exhale for a count of seven.” Castiel’s reassuring hold tightened just a fraction as he commanded Dean to breathe in. 

He forced himself to comply, letting air build up in his lungs and then waited for Castiel to tell him to exhale. He kept this up for a few minutes and gradually he began to feel better. The pounding of his heart became less prominent in his ears and the tears stopped flowing. He managed to let go of the armrests and when he opened his eyes he found that tears no longer wanted to spring from them. 

“Thank you,” Dean gasped out. 

“You’re welcome,” Castiel replied. 

Dean continued to breathe in and out slowly but Castiel retracted his hand and Dean almost, _almost_ , found that he missed the reassuring touch. 

“If you don’t mind, may I stay here for the remainder of the flight?” Castiel asked. 

Dean wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Castiel to fuck off back to his own seat and to never mention anything about this again, but he knew that he was probably going to have another attack before the plane landed and part of him, the part that had maybe thought that Castiel wasn’t so bad, didn’t want him to go. 

“I suppose,” he replied at last. 

Castiel nodded and then turned his attention to a pamphlet from the seat pocket in front of him. Dean continued to focus on his breathing and while he did have a small attack when there was a particularly rough patch of turbulence, the rest of the flight went along smoothly. 

When Dean finally set foot on the sturdy ground of the airport he felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Castiel paused beside him and Dean knew he couldn’t just ignore him. 

“Thank you for your help,” he said earnestly. 

“I was glad to have eased some of your pain,” Castiel replied. 

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Why couldn’t Castiel ever just say ‘you’re welcome’ like a normal person?_

“Well, anyway, uh, bye,” Dean said as he began to walk in the direction of the first exit sign. 

“Goodbye, Dean.” 

Once Dean made it through customs and was finally released out into the warm L.A. air, he took a moment to just breathe it all in. He was finally back home. He climbed into the first cab he saw and sent the cab driver in the direction of his house. When the cab pulled up his driveway, Dean paid the driver and then fished in his pocket for his house keys. 

The house was exactly as he had left it. He’d had his buddy Lee check on it every now and then to make sure nobody had broken in and it looked like nobody had. 

Dean deposited his duffel bag on the couch and then practically raced for the garage. The second he was through the door he broke into a smile. His Impala was sitting as beautiful as ever in the dim light of the garage, Lee had even dusted her off every now and then so her paint still glistened, as if new. 

“Hey Baby,” he whispered as he ran a hand carefully over her flank. “Did you miss me?” 

His hand closed over the door handle and when he pulled it open, the familiar creak of Baby’s hinges greeted him. When he slipped into the driver’s seat the old leather crackled under his weight and Dean took a minute to breathe in the familiar scent of his car. 

“What do you say we go for a little drive?” Dean asked as he pushed the key into the ignition. 

Baby roared to life and Dean’s fingers grasped the steering wheel. He pressed the button that would open the garage door and then he was pushing the pedal to the floor and he was out on the streets of L.A. 

He placed a cassette tape into the player and then cranked up the volume as classic rock boomed around him. The sun was shining down on him and for the first time in a while, he felt genuinely happy. 

Baby devoured miles and miles of the L.A. roads until Dean decided to pause for something to eat. He stopped at an ice cream place that also had things like hot dogs and burgers. He ordered a hot dog and a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream and then he went to sit down at one of the umbrella tables in the back. 

It was as he was scooping up the last bits of his ice cream that his phone rang and he squinted at the caller ID. 

“Garth, what’s up?” he asked as he stood up to throw away his trash. 

“Hey amigo,” Garth replied, chipper as ever. “I was wondering if you were around to meet today, there’s something I need to discuss with you.” 

“Sure, I’m around now if you’re at the office.” 

“Now works.” 

“Great, I’ll be there in ten.” Dean hung up and then climbed back into Baby and set her off towards Garth’s office. 

When he arrived, he stepped into the elevator and headed up to level 7. A quick knock on Garth’s door allowed him entry but when Dean saw that Garth was not alone he almost turned right back around and left; instead he stood frozen in the doorway. 

“Ah, Dean, good of you to come,” Garth said. 

Dean nodded, but his eyes weren’t fixed on Garth, instead he was staring at the familiar redhead that was sitting in one of Garth’s two chairs. 

“What’s _she_ doing here?” he asked. 

Charlie stood up and faced him, her eyes pleading. “Dean, I know you’re still mad, and after you hear what we’re going to say you’ll probably be even angrier, but this isn’t because we’re trying to make your life miserable, it’s because we really think this will help you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean growled as he finally stepped all the way into the office and shut the door. 

“You’re probably going to want to sit down for this,” Garth said as he gestured to the empty chair beside Charlie.

Begrudgingly, Dean sat down but his expression remained rigid. “What’s all this about?” 

“Charlie, you should do the honors.” 

Charlie nodded and turned so that she was leaning against Garth’s desk, facing Dean. 

“There have been rumors flying throughout the press,” Charlie began. “Rumors that I know aren’t true, but are rumors just the same.” 

Dean never read the tabloids or watched the news or looked up anything involving his name because he operated on the mindset of: the less I know the better. 

“What kind of rumors?” Dean asked tentatively. 

Charlie pulled a piece of paper off of Garth’s desk and handed it to Dean. “This kind of rumor.” 

It took him a minute to be able to comprehend the words on the page but when he did he felt like he wanted to throw up. 

**Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, are they dating?**

_Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been busy making a movie together where they play lovers on screen, but what is happening behind the cameras?_

_Novak went live on Instagram just the other day and it seemed like he and Winchester were very comfortable around each other, with Dean even calling him ‘Cas’. In all of Castiel’s interviews and live streams with various cast members from other films and TV shows he’s worked on, not once has anyone ever called him ‘Cas’. One can only assume that these two men are comfortable enough around each other to use nicknames and something like that usually only develops in a relationship._

_Taking a look at the interview that both actors did for the Spangler and Zeddmore Show, we can see that when Winchester was dared to seek out audience members for a little lip on lip action that Novak was working hard to control his jealousy._

Dean had to stop reading, he could already feel the bile rising in his throat. 

“This is a load of bullshit,” he said as he thrust the paper back towards Charlie. 

“We know,” Charlie replied. 

“But-” Garth began. 

“But,” Charlie interrupted. “We think it might not be a bad idea.” 

Dean knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What might not be a bad idea?” he asked slowly. 

“That you and Castiel pretend to date,” Charlie replied. 

Dean’s brain almost short circuited and he felt anger rising steadily in his blood. 

“No. No fucking way. I’m not doing that,” he spat as he stood up. 

“Dean, please, hear us out,” Charlie pleaded as Dean began to make a move for the door. 

Charlie squeezed her way past him and blocked his exit while she looked up at him in desperation. 

“Hear you out?” Dean hissed. “I’ve finally been freed from working with the guy, and now you want me to pretend we’re dating? It was bad enough acting with him!” 

“It will be really good publicity for your movie,” Charlie argued. 

“We don’t need the publicity,” Dean retorted. “We’re two of the most famous actors in the world, people would line up to watch a remake of a damn Barbie movie if we were in it!” 

“Castiel has already agreed,” Charlie said softly. 

Dean scoffed. “Of course he fucking has.” 

“Please will you do it? It’ll make the movie more appealing if the two leads are actually together in real life. People will want to see the movie that you ‘fell in love’ on and it will help stay all the rumors.” 

“Why? Why do we have to feed into whatever the press says? Why can’t I be allowed to live my own damn life?” 

“It’s not forever,” Garth pointed out as he came to stand beside Charlie. 

“That’s right, it’s just until the movie comes out.” 

“Which won’t be for a whole-ass year. A _year,_ Charlie. You want me to pretend to date the guy that I absolutely _hate_ for a whole _year_?”

“Dean, please,” Charlie begged. 

Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He knew he didn’t have a choice. Charlie and Garth wouldn’t let him leave the room until he agreed, but he hated the thought of living a lie for a year, especially when it involved pretending to date _Castiel_. 

“If I do this, it will only be for occasional public appearances. If we have to spend more time together outside of that, then I’m out,” Dean warned. 

Charlie nodded. “Of course, Dean.” 

“And I’m still pissed at you,” he said as he pointed a finger at Charlie. 

Charlie hung her head. “I know.” 

“Can I go now?” he asked. Charlie nodded and she and Garth stepped away from the door and Dean pushed his way through it. 

Once he was safely inside Baby he drove straight home and then poured himself a drink before collapsing in front of the TV. Just when he’d thought he was free, something else had to come along and reel him back in, as if he was a fish on a hook and the fisherman only existed to torture him with thoughts of freedom. 

_Maybe it won’t be so bad_ . He tried to reason. But he instantly shook that thought from his head. _Since when has anything ever gone right for me_?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend the day together in Hollywood. Charlie sets them up on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, here's a new chapter! I come bearing good and bad news. The bad news is that there will be no more weekly postings, because I am going away in about a week and a half and I will not have access to internet or good connection so I won't be able to post new chapters, but the good news is that I am going to be posting every other day in order to have this fic completely finished before I leave. So I guess there really is no bad news because that means y'all get more chapters a lot sooner than I had originally intended :)   
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think!   
> See y'all on Thursday! :)

Dean leaned back in the Impala with a sigh, letting his head connect with the top of the leather bench behind him. He was outside of Castiel’s L.A. home and they were about to go for a walk, to start to ‘set the scene’ as Charlie had said, for their first little masquerade as a couple. 

When Castiel opened the passenger side door Dean glanced over at him and Castiel smiled. “Hello Dean.” 

“Yeah, hi, whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Dean grumbled. 

“You have a beautiful car,” Castiel commented as Dean began to back them out of the driveway. 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at that remark. “Thanks.” 

“So where are we going?” 

“I just thought we’d go around Hollywood, since the whole point of this is to be noticed.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay.” 

“Unless you wanted to go somewhere else,  _ babe _ ,” Dean asked with a sly smirk in Castiel’s direction.  _ If he had to do this, he was going to have some fun.  _

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the endearment but shook his head. “No. I’ll go wherever you want,  _ babe _ .” 

Dean chuckled as he pulled into a parking space. “Well, let’s get this show on the road.” 

They both stepped out of the car and Dean made sure to lock it before he joined Castiel on the sidewalk. 

“Should we… hold hands or something?” Castiel asked.

“‘Suppose we should.” Dean let Castiel take his hand and they began to walk slowly down the street. 

It wasn’t long until they were spotted by a group of fans. There were four in total, two girls and two boys and they looked to be around the ages of sixteen and seventeen. As Dean and Castiel drew closer to them, one of the girls let out a squeak and her friends all turned to look. 

“Uh, hey, excuse me,” one of the boys said. 

Dean and Castiel came to a stop and Dean smiled one of his charming smiles. “Yeah?” 

“Are you… you’re Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, aren’t you?” 

“That we are,” Dean replied as he let go of Castiel’s hand. 

“My friends and I were wondering if we could get a picture.” 

“Of course,” Castiel answered before Dean could respond. 

After they’d clambered together for a picture, one of the girls walked shyly up to them, her backpack and a sharpie in her hand. “Will you sign my backpack?” 

“Sure,” Dean smiled. 

He took the sharpie from the girl and quickly signed the backpack before handing the sharpie off to Castiel. 

“Thank you,” the girl said. 

“We’re always happy to meet our fans,” Dean replied. “Come on, babe, let’s continue our walk,” he said as he turned to Castiel and held out his hand. Castiel smiled and took it and they started on their way again as the little group of fans started whispering. 

They walked in silence. Dean was actually enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face and the soft breeze that was rippling through the palm trees above his head; even Castiel’s hand in his felt kind of good. 

“What do you say we stop for some ice cream?” Dean proposed as they started to near a small ice cream shop. 

“I think that sounds wonderful.” 

Dean tugged Castiel into the shop to find that there was hardly a line, which was odd for such a warm day. When they stepped up to the counter, Dean ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough hot fudge sundae and Castiel ordered vanilla. 

“Really?” Dean scoffed as they took their ice cream over to sit at a picnic table. 

“What?” 

“You got just plain vanilla. That’s so boring.” 

“I happen to enjoy the flavor the most out of all other types of ice cream that I’ve tried. It may be boring, but I like it.” 

Dean shrugged as he raised a spoonful of ice cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream to his mouth. “Okay then.” 

Once their ice cream bowls were scraped clean, they rejoined hands and continued their slow meander down the street. As they passed person after person, Dean was aware of the whispers that followed them and the gasps of recognition that were hurriedly disguised as coughs, Castiel seemed to pay them no mind, but Dean always felt slightly guilty when he didn’t stop for a fan. 

“Dean?” 

Dean came to a halt in surprise as a familiar brunette woman called his name. “Lisa?” 

“Oh my god!” Lisa exclaimed as she ran up to him from where she’d been sitting on a bench. Dean dropped Castiel’s hand to catch her in a hug and when she pulled away her hands still rested on his biceps as she held him at arm's length and took him in. “This is such a surprise, I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Well, here I am.” 

“How  _ are  _ you?” 

“I’m great, Lis, you?” 

“Wonderful.” 

Castiel cleared his throat and stepped closer to Dean while reaching for his hand, Dean let him take it. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” 

“Shit, sorry, my bad,” Dean said through a small chuckle. “Lisa, this is Castiel, Cas, Lisa.” 

Lisa’s eyes traveled up and down Castiel’s body and Dean suddenly felt very protective of Castiel as she took in their joined hands and her mouth hardened in a firm line; Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand reassuringly.

“Hi,” she said finally.

“Hello,” Castiel responded with a nod of his head. 

Lisa tore her gaze away from Castiel and focused again on Dean as she put on one of her sweetest smiles. “So, what are you two doing out here?” 

“Just going for a walk,” Dean replied. “Isn’t that right, honey?” 

Castiel nodded as he blinked up at Dean. “That’s right.” 

Dean smiled down at him and then suddenly Castiel’s lips were pressed against his in the briefest of kisses and Dean hardly had time to wipe the surprise from his face before it was over. 

“So, you two are… together?” Lisa asked, Dean could almost hear the jealousy dripping off her words. 

“Sure are,” Dean grinned as he pulled Castiel closer to his side. 

“I must say, I’m surprised that the rumors were right for once.”

“Yes, well we should be going,” Castiel said as he began to move past Lisa, tugging Dean with him. 

Dean offered Lisa a small smile as he said goodbye and once they were out of earshot, and lost within a crowd of people, Dean pulled Castiel to a stop. “Sorry about her. She’s always been kind of… clingy.” 

“She does seem like she’d be quite the handful.” 

“You got that right,” Dean muttered. “She doesn’t really know when to stop sometimes.” 

“I gathered that.” 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll have to wait long before Lisa spills the beans to the world that we’re together. That woman can’t keep anything to herself for ten minutes.” 

“Good.” 

Dean began to walk again and when they finally decided to turn around and head back to the Impala, Dean found that he day hadn’t been a total waste and he’d even enjoyed himself. 

“This was fun,” Castiel said as Dean pulled into his driveway. 

“Yeah, it was.” 

There was a brief moment of silence before Castiel said, “Goodbye, Dean.” 

“Bye, Cas.” 

****

“I’ve made a reservation tonight at Perch for eight o’clock,” Charlie said as Dean pinched the phone between his cheek and shoulder while he tried to hold a pan still so he could flip a pancake. 

“Okay, great,” he grunted after he successfully managed to flip the pancake and take the phone back in his hand. “Cas and I will be there, don’t worry.” 

“I’ve already tipped the Paparazzi, just so you know.” 

Dean groaned. “Really?” 

“Yes, the whole point is to make this go public.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“I definitely do.” 

Dean hung up before Charlie could say anything else and returned to working on his breakfast. He had a date with Castiel tonight. A proper fake date that was going to feel very much like a  _ real  _ date and he was definitely  _ not  _ looking forward to it. 

****

Dean pulled on a black skin-tight button down shirt and dark khaki pants before he slipped into his light brown shoes. His hair was still damp from his shower and he’d combed down the sides but let the top remain spiked up a bit, it was his signature look whenever he went out on a date that he knew would probably be tagged by the Paparazzi (and in this case, he knew for a fact it would be). 

With one last look in the mirror he nodded and then headed down the stairs and out to where Baby was waiting patiently in the driveway. She purred to life and then he set off down the street to go pick up Castiel. 

When he pulled into Castiel’s driveway he was surprised to find that he was waiting for him. Dean took in Castiel’s attire, he was dressed in a tightly fit dark blue suit that drew attention to his eyes, he had forgone the trench coat so that nothing was left to the imagination, and Dean had to force himself not to think about how incredibly attractive his worst enemy was. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Uh, hi,” Dean replied as Castiel took his seat in the Impala. “You look great,” he breathed out against his better judgement. 

Castiel’s deep blue eyes turned to look over Dean’s body and Dean already felt a blush forming on his cheeks before Castiel said, “I could say the same for you.” 

“You ready to be pegged by the Paparazzi the second we exit the car?” he asked in an effort to jump over Castiel’s compliment. 

“Sounds like every other day to me,” Castiel replied which caused Dean to chuckle.

“Touche.” 

True to Dean’s words, the second they reached the restaurant and headed for the door a swarm of camped out Paparazzi swamped them. Cameras flashed left and right and Dean was momentarily blinded. He sought out Castiel’s hand and found a steady comfort in his strong grip as they pushed through the mob and entered the building. 

“Hello,” a young woman greeted them. 

“Hello, we have a reservation under Novak,” Castiel replied. 

The woman nodded and picked up two menus. “We’ve got you up on the balcony, follow me.” 

Dean frowned in approval.  _ Balcony. Nice touch Charlie. _

Once they were seated Dean picked up a menu and began to peruse the options. Dean was nose deep in the selection of wine that was offered when their waitress arrived. 

“Hi, I’m Melanie and I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?” 

“I think we’ll take a pinot noir and two waters,” Dean replied before Castiel could say anything. 

“Coming right up,” Melanie said with a smile. 

When she returned with their drinks, Dean ordered the filet mignon and Castiel ordered the chicken supreme.

“So,” Dean said as he picked up his wine glass and took a small sip. 

“So,” Castiel replied as he did the same. 

“What are we supposed to do on a fake date?” 

“I’m not entirely sure. I suppose we should probably smile and laugh a lot, so that the Paparazzi can get a good image for all the websites and magazines.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.” 

A moment of silence stretched between them where Dean tried to stare anywhere but the entrancing blue of Castiel’s eyes. 

“I want to apologize,” Castiel said after a moment.

“For what?” 

“For making you do this.”

“You didn’t  _ make me  _ do anything.”

“Perhaps not, but I still feel guilty for it. This ruse is not necessary for our movie's success, it will help, surely, but it’s not crucial. I know that you’re uncomfortable with it and for that I am sorry.” 

Dean ducked his head to avoid eye contact but he inevitably ended up looking back at Castiel. “It’s not all bad,” he mumbled. 

“It’s not?” 

Dean shook his head as he sat up straighter. “No. I’ve actually had more fun with you recently than with anyone in a long time.” 

It was the truth. Going for a walk with Castiel yesterday had been fun in a way he hadn’t thought it could be. Seeing fans and interacting with them with someone else to help take some of the heat had been a welcome perk. Enjoying the sunshine alongside another human being was something that Dean wasn’t used to and laughing over ice cream and escaping from the clutches of a handsy ex-costar had been  _ fun. _

“Really?” Castiel asked. His eyes were wide in surprise and Dean reached out to grab one of his hands that was resting beside his wine glass. 

“Really,” Dean confirmed as he gave his hand a squeeze. 

“The same goes for me,” Castiel added after a second. 

Dean smiled and began to withdraw his hand but Castiel didn’t let him and Dean allowed him to keep his hand captive while they made small talk and laughed at dumb jokes or at nothing at all. 

By the time their food arrived, they were in stitches from laughter and they both had smiles about a mile wide on their faces. 

“Enjoy your meal,” Melanie said as she set their respective plates down. 

“Thanks sweetheart,” Dean replied. When Dean bit into his first forkful of his meal he let out a hum of satisfaction. “Oh that’s delicious. Charlie really can pick ‘em.” 

“She is quite a master at these sorts of things,” Castiel agreed over his own delicious mouthful of food. 

“I’m sorry too, by the way,” Dean said. 

“What for?” 

“For how I treated you after I found out that Charlie was your agent. You’re a talented actor, Cas, and I know that even without Charlie you still would have rivaled me any day.” 

A small blush creeped across Castiel’s face and Dean almost started to think it was adorable but Castiel spoke before his intrusive thoughts could come to a conclusion. 

“Thank you. You’re very talented too, and certainly a better actor than me.” 

A blush of his own started to form on his cheeks as he ducked his head to take another bite of his dinner. “I wouldn’t say that, but thank you.” 

When Melanie came with the bill Dean snaked it before Castiel could touch it. “I’ve got it.” 

“No, Dean, I wouldn’t dream of letting you pay for this,” Castiel protested. 

“Too bad.” 

“At least let us split it.” 

“Sorry, no dice. I’m paying and that’s the end of it.” 

“Dean, you drove me here and you’ve been a perfect gentleman all night, let me help with the bill,” Castiel pleaded. 

Dean stuck his credit card into the leather pouch and then rested his hands on top of it while he waited for Melanie to return. “Cas, I’m paying. Stop arguing.” 

A small (not cute or adorable at all) pout pulled the corners of Castiel’s mouth down in a frown but Dean only beamed at him in triumph as he handed off the bill to Melanie who returned moments later with his card and a wish for them to continue to have a wonderful evening. 

“You are insufferable,” Castiel grunted. 

Dean smirked. “I know.” He stood up and extended his hand. “Now come on,  _ babe _ , let’s get you home.” Castiel hesitated for a moment before he took Dean’s hand and allowed himself to be dragged off towards the door. 

Instantly, flashes of light were pulsing around them and Dean had to lower his head just to see, but he clung to Castiel’s hand as they pushed through the crowd. 

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak!” A reporter shouted as she signaled towards them with an exaggerated wave of her hand. “Please can you spare a moment?” 

Dean exchanged a glance with Castiel who shook his head. Dean smiled devilishly and tugged Castiel further away. “Sorry, can’t talk now!” he shouted over his shoulder as they started to run towards Dean’s car. 

They managed to get into the Impala without having to body check any Paparazzi but as soon as Dean shut his door, cameras were being pressed against the window. Baby roared in a warning before he sent her squealing forward, narrowly missing a few people. 

Once they were on the road, Dean glanced in his rearview mirror and saw that they were being followed. “Dammit,” he growled. 

Castiel twisted in his seat to get a view for himself and then he turned to Dean. “You can’t take me home.” 

“What, why?” 

“The Paparazzi don’t know where I live. I’ve been very careful so that no one ever finds out.” 

Dean sucked in air through his teeth. “They don’t know where I live either. But I have another house just a ten minute drive from where I usually stay, and that one is public knowledge.” 

Castiel nodded in relief. “We’ll go there then.” 

“You do realize you’ll have to stay the night,” Dean said as he took a sharp left onto a street. 

“I am aware, I hope that’s alright.” 

Dean smiled. “It’s fine. I’ve got plenty of guest rooms.” 

He didn’t even try to lose the Paparazzi as he weaved his way through the L.A. streets and when he finally pulled into the large driveway of his huge mansion and entered the code to open the gate, the Paparazzi were still on his tail. 

“I’ve heard many stories about this house,” Castiel said as Dean shut the gate to at least keep the Paparazzi locked outside. 

“Oh you have, have you?” Dean asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he opened the garage. 

“Yes, Dean Winchester’s famous mansion, where supposed legendary parties go down and women are seduced within their wildest dreams.”

Dean chuckled at that. “Well, you’re not wrong.” 

“I had always kind of wished that maybe one day you’d invite me to a party,” Castiel admitted as he fiddled with his tie.

“You did?” 

Color painted his cheeks as Castiel nodded. “Yes.” 

“Well then,” Dean said as he popped open his door. “Let me give you the grand tour.” 

Castiel joined Dean by the front door of the house and Dean let their fingers intertwine as he unlocked the door. As he pulled Castiel inside, it was almost like the Paparazzi weren’t even there, and that this wasn’t just a show to help boost press, instead it felt like any other date. Dean didn’t know what it was about Castiel, but he was starting to really warm up to him, and if they were going to be stuck together in this house all night, he was going to get some answers, to some of his long burning questions, out of his blue-eyed counterpart. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about Castiel's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is a special chapter because it is the only chapter of this story that takes place from Castiel's perspective.   
> So, enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all on Saturday! :)

**Castiel**

Castiel let himself be pulled into Dean’s extravagant home. It was everything that he would have expected to find in a big name celebrity mansion. There was glass flooring, a spiral staircase that led up to the various levels of the house with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling at the top, the sitting room was so big Castiel was certain you could probably fit a small house inside it, and the deep red plush couches that surrounded the large flat screen TV looked more comfortable than most seating in his own house. 

“Wow,” Castiel breathed out. “It’s amazing.” 

Dean turned to him, a wide smile on his face and Castiel loved that he was the one who put that smile there. “You think? I don’t live here very often because I think it’s a bit… much. Too ‘celebrity’ if you know what I mean.” 

“I understand perfectly. I feel the same way, that’s why I don’t own a home like this. I prefer simplicity over extravagance.” 

“I feel ya, buddy.” Dean turned towards the staircase and dramatically gestured upwards. “Shall I show you to your room?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

He followed Dean up the stairs, again marveling at the shining steps and the glossy railing. He felt out of place while he also simultaneously felt at home. Dean’s purposeful steps on the stairs allowed for him to pretend for a second that he belonged here, in Dean’s home, with him. 

Dean stopped at level two of the house and led him down a hallway and into a large room with a king sized bed that was topped with a white fluffy duvet and about ten pillows. The walls were painted a dark gray, nearly blue, there was a TV across from the bed, and Castiel could even see a private bathroom leading off of the main bedroom.

“You’re room, monsieur,” Dean said as he bowed. 

“Dean-” Castiel began to protest immediately, even as he fought a grin at Dean’s theatrics. He couldn’t stay in such an exquisite room. He might be wealthy, but he never saw himself as such and he liked to remain simple. 

“What, is something wrong?” Dean asked, he sounded almost hurt and Castiel quickly worked to wipe the deflated look off of Dean’s face. 

“No, nothing is wrong. It’s just such a wonderful room, are you sure it’s alright that I stay here tonight? I can sneak out and find my own way home. I’m sure-” 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, he still got chills when Dean said his nickname, “it’s really fine. Now, you can clean up or whatever you need to do, and I’ll go get you a change of clothes.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I can sleep in this.” 

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Seriously? You want to sleep in a suit? I have a ton of old sweatpants and stuff here, it’s not a problem.” 

Before Castiel could even try to protest again, Dean was out the door and Castiel was left alone. Deciding to make the most of his night in a beautiful mansion, he headed towards the bathroom and found that there was a large glass shower with multiple different nozzles and a line of many different kinds of shampoo. 

He started the water and located a clean towel before he stripped down and stepped under the warm spray. He was just wetting his hair when there was a knock on the door and Dean’s voice came floating towards him. 

“Hey man, I left some clothes and stuff on the bed.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel replied. 

“I’m going to head downstairs and watch something, but you’re welcome to join me when you’re done.” 

_ Dean Winchester, inviting him to watch something?  _ Castiel almost wanted to ask if the man speaking to him was somehow a doppelganger or a shapeshifter of Dean as his actions were so uncharacteristic of the person, who he had on pretty good authority, hated him. 

“Thank you for the offer, I might take you up on it.” 

“Awesome,” Dean replied. 

A moment later, Castiel was fairly certain Dean had left, although it was hard to tell over the roar of water in his ears. He took his time soaping up his body and rinsing out his hair, relishing in the sweet smell of Dean’s expensive shampoos, but when he finally decided to end his blissful shower and he make his way into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he spotted the clothes ‘and stuff’ that Dean had left for him and he smiled. 

There was a fresh pair of boxers, sweatpants, and old AC/DC t-shirt, a toothbrush with accompanying toothpaste and dental floss, a fresh stick of deodorant, a new razor, and a small bottle of shaving cream. Dean had truly thought of everything and his heart fluttered at the gesture. 

It had been hard for Castiel these past few months, working with Dean, especially when Dean hadn’t been shy to tell him how much he was despised, but it wasn’t Dean hating him that made it hard, plenty of people hated him and he didn’t pay them any mind, it was that he was harbouring real feelings for the green-eyed superstar. 

Castiel hadn’t meant to get attached. He hadn’t entirely liked Dean either before he formally met him, although he appreciated how easy on the eyes Dean was, but as the weeks went on he grew more and more smitten. 

Dean was kind, he had a bright spirit that Castiel was certain was attached to an even brighter soul, his smile lit up every room he entered and his eyes were the most beautiful green Castiel had ever seen. So yes, Castiel was possibly in love with a man he could never have, a man that was being so very kind to him even despite his dislike for him. With a shake of his head, which sent water droplets scattering across the room, he pushed down his thoughts, got dressed, and then headed downstairs. 

Dean was in the sitting room, fishing for a movie on Netflix, when Castiel arrived. “Thank you for the clothes and other things,” he said as he sat down beside Dean. 

Dean offered him a quick smile before he returned to his movie search. “Yeah, no problem.” 

Castiel hesitated for a second, watching Dean scroll past movie after movie, but curiosity inevitably got the best of him and he asked, “Dean, may I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Dean replied, still fully focused on the TV. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

Dean faltered for a second and then he set the remote down and faced Castiel. “Why shouldn’t I be? You’re a guest in my home.” 

“You hate me,” he stated blandly. 

Dean sighed and shifted his gaze to look at his hands. “I’m not sure I’d use the word ‘hate’ anymore.” 

Stupidly, hope bloomed in Castiel’s chest. Maybe he did stand a chance after all, maybe Dean would warm up to him. “What word would you use then?” 

“Tolerable,” Dean chuckled. Castiel wanted to laugh along with Dean but instead he remained stoic, unsure if Dean was really joking or serious. Dean pushed a hand through his hair and then shifted on the couch so that he was facing Castiel. “Cas, I was wondering…” 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Dean, trying to read his expression. “What?” 

Dean steeled himself before he asked, “Why are you so distant? On set you hardly talked to anyone, and when you did you weren’t exactly nice. I just don’t understand why you seem to brush everyone off.” 

Castiel sighed. Only a very select few people knew why Castiel was ‘the way he was’, why he didn’t particularly enjoy human interaction, why he lived in a small house instead of a mansion like the one he was currently in, why he was grouchy and rude; it wasn’t a story that he liked to share, but this was  _ Dean _ . There was something about him that screamed  _ trust _ .

“It’s a long story,” he replied. 

“I’ve got all night,” Dean said as he clicked off the television, giving Castiel his undivided attention. 

“It’s also not a happy story, I’m not sure you’ll like it.” 

“If you’re worried I’m going to tell someone, you don’t have to, because I won’t.” 

Castiel shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s just that it’s quite unsettling.” 

“I’m sure I can handle it. Now spill.” 

Castiel nodded and started from the beginning. 

_ The hot July sun was bearing down on Castiel’s back as he worked alongside his brother, Gabriel, while they repainted the house. The heat was almost unbearable, it swirled around him like a thick fog, threatening to suffocate him if he dared to breathe.  _

_ Gabriel was humming quietly to himself while he worked and the sound was starting to grate against Castiel’s eardrums.  _

_ “Can you stop?” he asked roughly as he dipped his brush into the dark green paint.  _

_ “Would you rather I sing?” Gabriel asked as he crooked a questioning eyebrow in Castiel’s direction.  _

_ “No. I’d rather you just stopped altogether.”  _

_ “Aw c’mon, Cassie, don’t be like that, I’m just trying to lighten the mood, have a little fun.”  _

_ “Dad wouldn’t want you to be having fun, we’re supposed to be working,” Castiel rebuked.  _

_ “Fuck Dad, he’s an asshole,” Gabriel retorted. “He’s inside in the air conditioning getting drunk off his ass while we paint a house that doesn’t even need repainting!”  _

_ “Dad asked us to do it, so we’re doing it,” Castiel replied simply as he carefully smoothed his paintbrush along the side of the house.  _

_ “Well, I say that if he wants something done, he should do it himself,” Gabriel spat as he shoved his paintbrush back into the bucket. “I’m going inside to get something to drink or I’ll die of heatstroke.” _

_ “Dad won’t-”  _

_ “ _ Dad _ can kiss my ass, I’m done being his slave.”  _

_ Just as Gabriel was heading off towards the side door of the house, Castiel heard the distinct sound of gravel underneath tires and he poked his head around the corner to see Inias, a boy Castiel had been seeing in secret for a few weeks now, pull into the driveway on his bike.  _

_ Fear spiked through him and before he could think, he raced onto the driveway. “Inias, what are you doing here?” he hissed.  _

_ “I was going to surprise you,” Inias said as he smiled and moved to kiss him, but Castiel backed away.  _

_ “No, you can’t be here.”  _

_ “Why not?” Inias looked hurt but all Castiel could feel was the panic rising in his gut.  _

_ “You have to go.” _

_ But before Castiel could get Inias safely back onto his bike and out of sight, the unmistakable sound of the front door opening made Castiel freeze. Even in the hot heat, cold fear was wrapping its fingers around him, and Castiel began to panic.  _

_ “Who do we have here, Castiel?” his father asked sharply.  _

_ “Nobody,” Castiel answered automatically just as Gabriel appeared in the doorway beside his father. _

_ Inias stared at Castiel, confused, and then faced his father and said, “I’m his boyfriend.”  _

_ Castiel’s stomach plummeted all the way down to his feet as terror urged him to run.  _

_ “WHAT!?” Castiel’s father roared.  _

_ His father began to move towards him and Castiel prepared himself for the feeling of fists against his face, and he shut his eyes, hoping that it would be over soon. But the hits didn’t come, because Gabriel’s voice suddenly filled the thick air.  _

_ “ _ My  _ boyfriend, Dad. Not Cassie’s. Mine.”  _

_ Castiel’s father stared at Gabriel for a moment before he turned to growl at Inias. “Get out of here you faggot, and don’t ever come back!”  _

_ Inias didn’t wait to be told twice and soon he was pedaling away and Castiel was left to deal with his family.  _

_ “What do you mean your boyfriend?” his father hissed in Gabriel’s face. “You saying you’re a homosexual?” _

_ Gabriel puffed out his chest and met his father’s stare. “So what if I am.”  _

_ Castiel couldn’t have prepared himself for what happened next, not even if he wanted to. _

_ His father lunged towards Gabriel with a growl, hands outstretched and teeth bared. His fingers locked onto Gabriel’s neck and Castiel stood there in horror for a moment before his body told him to help his brother.  _

_ “Let him go!” he screamed as he tried to push his father off of Gabriel.  _

_ One quick smack from his father’s elbow left Castiel sprawled out on the pavement, his mouth and nose steadily bleeding while the sound of his brother struggling and choking against his father’s hands came groggily through his ringing ears.  _

_ When Castiel finally stumbled to his feet, his father was still bent over Gabriel and his legs carried him towards their shed. His vision was a little blurry and he felt a bump forming on the back of his head where he’d hit it on the pavement, but he forced himself forward. The shed was unlocked and he grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on: a shovel.  _

_ He walked with dazed steps back towards his father and managed to summon the strength to lift the shovel above his head to send it crashing forward onto his father’s skull. The hit made his father slump forward onto Gabriel and Castiel dropped the shovel in favor of moving his father off his brother.  _

_ “Gabriel!?” he shouted. “Gabriel!?”  _

_ His fingers fought to find a pulse as blood trickled from his nose and onto his brother’s paint smeared shirt, but there was no steady beat of a heart under his fingertips, no rise and fall of Gabriel’s chest; he was dead.  _

_ “NO!” Castiel screamed. “No!” His head bent against Gabriel’s chest in a sob but he only allowed himself a minute to grieve, with his father coming to again to his left he needed to call the police before he could try anything else.  _

_ As if he was walking in a dream, he managed to get into the house and find the phone just as the approaching footsteps of his now conscious father started to near the door.  _

_ “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”  _

_ “You have to send someone,” Castiel gasped out over his steadily falling tears. “My father’s killed my brother.”  _

_ “Please tell me where you are.”  _

_ “401 Lazarus Street,” Castiel replied. He clutched the phone even tighter as the silhouette of his father was framed in the kitchen doorway.  _

_ “Help is on the way,” the 9-1-1 dispatcher said.  _

_ Castiel’s father approached him and he let out a whimper. “No, please don’t hurt me!” _

_ “Get off the phone, boy!”  _

_ “No, please!” he begged as he began to sink to the floor, his legs finally giving out.  _

_ Hands wrapped around his wrists but he held tightly to the phone, the voice of the 9-1-1 dispatcher was still coming through the other end but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. “I said get off the phone!”  _

_ His grip slipped from the sleek telephone receiver and his father pulled the cord from the phone, disconnecting the call.  _

_ “Please,” he begged again, tears clouding his voice.  _

_ “You a faggot too?” his father asked.  _

_ “No, please,” he cried as bruising fingers tightened around him.  _

_ This was the end, this was how he died. The hands moved to his throat and then everything went dark.  _

“I woke up in a hospital,” Castiel said, his voice had begun to shake as tears were pooling in his eyes. “My father was arrested and I went to stay with my aunt so I could finish my sophomore year of High School. Ever since then… I never let people get close to me. I guess I just thought that I’d rather be hated than pitied for my story.” He sniffed as he wiped at his tears and Dean let out a breath of air. 

“Jesus, Cas.”

“I told you it wasn’t a pleasant story,” Castiel said as he tried to get his emotions under control, but his body kept shaking no matter how hard he tried to make it stop. 

“Shit, Cas that’s not what bothered me… for fucks sake, come here.” 

Castiel blinked up at Dean in surprise as he took in his outstretched arms. When he didn’t move, Dean took it upon himself to pull Castiel close and wrap his arms around him; Castiel melted into his touch, tears still leaking from his eyes. Dean’s hand came up to hold the back of Castiel’s head against his chest and Castiel let himself be coddled; it felt good.

“You witnessed your brother’s murder,” Dean continued in a soft whisper, “that’s enough to fuck anyone up.” 

Castiel sniffed and pulled away from Dean. “But you pity me, don’t you? I don’t want you to pretend to be nice to me just because of what happened to my brother. It was my fault Gabriel was killed.” 

“Cas, I’m not pretending to be nice to you, and it sounded like Gabriel made his own decisions, you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Dean’s eyes searched Castiel’s and he found the green color of Dean’s irises soothing to look into. “Has anyone in your life ever actually shown you compassion?” 

“Meg has,” Castiel replied instantly. “And Charlie.” 

“That’s it?” 

Castiel shrugged, casting his mind back to everyone he’d ever encountered in his life. “My mother, before she passed when I was six.” 

“Dude,” Dean breathed out.

“See, now you pity me,” Castiel grunted as he tried to move away from Dean. 

“No-- No. Cas,” Dean reached out and stopped Castiel’s movements, he froze at the contact. “I’ve been through shit too, not nearly as bad as your shit, but shit. My Dad kicked me out of the house when I was eighteen for being bisexual, he hasn’t let me back since.” 

“That’s awful.” 

Dean shrugged. “I made a life for myself in L.A., scored some not so honest cash from hustling pool, worked when I could, saved money when I could and sent the rest back home to my brother so he could go to college. Everyone’s got a story, Cas, and that’s mine, but yours is a helluva lot more traumatic.” 

Castiel could sense that Dean wanted to say more, so he waited patiently for him to speak. It took Dean almost a full minute before he sighed. 

“Look, Cas, I know I haven’t exactly been very happy about having to work with you or pretend to be your boyfriend or whatever, and this isn’t me pitying you because of your dark past, but maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I’m willing to start to get to know you for you and not just the guy that has kept me from winning a considerable amount of awards,” Castiel could hear the joke in his voice at that part as Dean continued, “that is if you’re willing to start over with a clean slate.” 

Castiel smiled, a genuine smile, a smile that he hadn’t even been sure he was capable of making. “I think I’d like that.” 

Dean beamed at him and Castiel would say he almost glowed with happiness. “In that case,” he held out his hand towards Castiel, “I’m Dean Winchester.” 

Castiel bit back a small laugh as he took Dean’s hand. “Castiel Novak.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, Dean.”

“So, Cas, can I call you Cas?” 

At that, Castiel did laugh. If it was anyone else, he’d say no, but this, this was Dean so... “Yes, Dean, you may.” 

“Great,” Dean grinned. “So,  _ Cas _ , what brings you to my L.A. home at this hour?” 

“Well, it’s a bit of an interesting tale.” 

Dean crooked an eyebrow. “How so?” 

“Well you see, the Paparazzi was chasing my fake boyfriend and I and we came across your establishment and decided to hide here for the night.” 

“Your  _ fake  _ boyfriend?” Dean questioned. 

“Oh yes, we’re only dating for publicity's sake,” Castiel replied stoically. 

“Well, is your  _ fake boyfriend  _ around?” Dean pretended to check the space around them for another person as he said, “I’d like to meet him.” 

“I think you might already be acquainted,” Castiel said with a chuckle. 

Dean spun to him in mock surprise. “Oh?” 

“Yes, all you have to do is look in the mirror.” 

Following that line there was a dense moment of silence before he and Dean started to laugh. “You’re funnier than I gave you credit for, Cas,” Dean said between fits of laughter. 

“So are you,” Castiel returned the compliment. As their laughter faded and the atmosphere around them quieted Castiel stood up and gave Dean a small smile. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’m going to get some rest. Thank you for giving me another chance to get to know you.” 

Dean nodded. “Sure thing. I’ll see you tomorrow,  _ babe _ .” 

Castiel’s lips quirked up in another smile at the endearment. “Goodnight,  _ dear _ .” 

“Sweet dreams,  _ sugar _ !” Dean called after him. 

Castiel felt warm from his ears to his toes as he climbed the stairs to Dean’s guest bedroom, and as he settled into the big comfortable bed, he tried to remember the feeling of Dean’s arms around him. 

****

Castiel woke abruptly to a rumble and a loud crash and the feeling of his bed moving underneath him. The television on the wall was shaking and Castiel feared it might fall from its mount. Dazed and confused, Castiel got up from his bed just as another rumble sounded, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground, it was at this moment that Castiel understood what was happening; he was experiencing an earthquake. 

Parts of the mansion started to fall around him and panic made him scramble forwards, one thought on his mind. 

“Dean!?” he shouted over the rumbling that shook the house. 

No answer. 

“Dean!?” he called again as he found his way to Dean’s bedroom door and pounded on it. 

Still no answer. 

He poked his head inside but saw no sign that indicated Dean had even slept there at all, the bed was still made and his duffel bag was still on the floor, yet to be unpacked. 

“DEAN!?” he screamed as another ripple washed over the house, this time causing him to be checked into the wall. 

He knew he had to seek some sort of shelter in a doorway or a basement, but Dean’s house was huge and not knowing where Dean was had begun to worry him. 

“DEAN!?” he tried again, but there was still no response. 

As he started to go down the stairs a particularly strong wave made him tumble the rest of the way down, where he landed on his back with a thud before his vision dipped and then faded out altogether, encompassing him in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend time playing games and making idle chat while they wait for the power to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! Per usual, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> See y'all on Monday! :)

Dean listened to Castiel’s retreating footsteps as he settled back onto the couch and turned on the TV so he could find some boring show to watch until he was tired enough to go to sleep. He decided on an old rerun of Dr. Sexy MD and let it run in the background while he went in search of a drink to help ease his way into unconsciousness. Whiskey seemed to be the obvious choice so he poured himself a few fingers and then plopped back down on the couch. 

Dean wasn’t sure when he dozed off, but he woke to find that he’d fallen asleep on the couch in a rather uncomfortable position. It was dark outside and he put the time at just past two in the morning. With a yawn, he stood up and collected his empty whiskey glass from where it had fallen onto the carpet and headed off to the kitchen to put it on the counter to clean later. 

His stomach growled at him as he entered the kitchen and once he’d placed his glass down he decided that an after midnight snack sounded like a good idea. He changed his course to the pantry and as he was reaching for a bag of chips the floor began to shake under him and the various bagged products that were on the pantry shelves caved in on him. The ripple of an aftershock caused the pantry door to slam shut just as he heard a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking. 

Once Dean made sure he had his footing, he moved towards the door and reached for the doorknob, but the door wouldn’t budge. “Shit,” he muttered as another wave made more bags fall around him and he struggled to keep his balance. The light in the pantry flickered and then went out all together and somewhere off in the distance it sounded like someone was calling his name; he tried to respond but the pantry swallowed his words.

“DEAN!?” came the voice again.

Dean almost jumped at how close Castiel’s voice sounded and just as he was about to respond another quake jerked the house and the sound of something heavy landing on the ground made fear spike under his skin. 

“CAS!?” he screamed. 

Summoning all his strength, Dean took a step back and then brought his foot crashing towards the door. Wood splintered under the pressure and the door burst open, allowing Dean to rush through it. He sped around the corner, nearly slipping on the waxed floors, and spotted the slumped figure of Castiel sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. 

“CAS!?” he shouted as he neared him. He skidded to a halt beside Castiel and shook his shoulders urgently. “Cas, can you hear me?” 

Castiel groaned under his hands and Dean felt his chest expand in relief. “Dean?” Castiel asked groggily. 

“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here,” Dean replied. 

“I was looking for you,” Castiel said as his eyes focused on Dean’s face. 

“Well, ya found me,” Dean chuckled as he helped Castiel to his feet. 

“Is it over?” he asked as Dean set him down on the couch. 

“I think the worst is over, yes. How’re you feeling?”

“Dizzy.” 

“Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard. I’ll go find you an ice pack.” 

Dean made his way to the kitchen and found an ice pack in the darkened freezer. He was glad that there wasn’t anything in the fridge, since he’d been away for two months, it made life during a power outage a lot easier.

When he returned with the ice pack, and handed it to a grateful Castiel, Dean took his seat beside him on the couch. “How long was I out?” Castiel asked. 

“Not long at all, a minute maybe.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Castiel said through a wince as he touched the cold ice pack to his head. 

Castiel was a dark shape in the unlit sitting room, but Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. The horrible past that Castiel had shared with him last night had made him look at the man in a new way. He felt guilty for the way he’d treated him before, he’d been so narrow minded and had only seen Castiel as an obstacle in the way of his success, he’d neglected to look at him as a person. 

There was so much buried under the surface that Dean was now aching to explore. Something about Castiel had always drawn Dean forward, even when he’d only viewed him as an enemy. Part of it was his looks, Dean had to admit, Castiel was a very aesthetically pleasing man, with sharp features and absolutely  _ stunning  _ blue eyes, but he’d always pushed down his attraction to him because of the unspoken war between them. Now that Castiel had been open with him, he’d realized that he’d been a real asshole, and he wanted to fix it. 

“So, how’re you feeling?” Dean asked tentatively. 

Castiel blinked at him slowly as he brought the ice pack down from his head. “It hurts, but I’ve had worse.” 

Dean nodded. “Do you think you have a concussion?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel responded. “It’s possible but my vision isn’t blurry or anything like that.” 

“That’s good,” Dean replied. “It’s kind of funny isn’t it…” he began after a moment.

Castiel’s head canted to the side in confusion. “You find my pain amusing?” 

“What? No, you didn’t let me finish. I was going to say that it’s kind of funny how similar this situation is to that scene in our movie.” 

Castiel chuckled through a wince as he raised his ice pack again. “It is, isn’t it?” 

“Except it’s in reverse,” Dean pointed out. 

Another small chuckle from Castiel made Dean smile. He liked when he made Castiel laugh, it lit something inside of him that he wanted to keep burning. “That it is.” 

“So, you were looking for me, huh?” Dean asked as he bumped Castiel’s shoulder gently with his own. “Were you worried I’d fallen into a hole and died or something?” he joked. 

“No. I was worried that you might have been hit by a falling beam or were trapped somewhere that I couldn’t get to,” Castiel replied seriously. 

Dean blanched slightly but covered it up with a cough.  _ That was not the answer he was expecting.  _

“Well, I’m touched by your concern. I  _ was  _ trapped in the pantry for a few minutes, but then when I heard you fall I managed to get out.” 

Castiel smiled softly. “Thank you for finding me.” 

Dean was glad it was dark, because he was pretty sure the blush sliding across his face made him look brighter than the red cushions they were sitting on. “”S nothing. I’m sorry you got hurt in the first place.” 

“It’s my own fault, I thought going down stairs during an earthquake was a good idea.” 

Dean let out a small laugh. “We all make mistakes. I’m just happy you’re okay.” 

“And I am relieved to find you well too.” 

“Alright, we’re starting to sound like we’re in a chick-flick. How about I go see if I can start the generator in the garage and maybe we can get some light in here.” 

“I don’t think that’s wise right now, Dean. We don’t know if the aftershocks are done yet, why don’t you wait until the morning.” 

Dean nodded. He made a good point. “Yeah, okay Cas. We can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Good,” Castiel said as his mouth stretched wide in a yawn. 

Dean found that he was fairly tired as well and as he was about to suggest that they go back upstairs to go to bed, Castiel’s eyes slipped shut and he fell gently onto Dean’s shoulder, ice pack slipping from his hands. 

Dean smiled at the sight and settled back with a sigh, guiding Castiel down beside him on the spacious couch. 

_ Looks like I’m not sleeping in my bed tonight _ . He thought. 

Although he didn’t find that he minded. Castiel’s body was warm and the rise and fall of his chest was soothing, luring Dean into his own corners of sleep. 

As his eyes were slipping shut, Castiel snuggled closer to him, resting his head on Dean’s chest, Dean almost dared to think that maybe pretending to be in a relationship with Castiel might not actually be all bad. 

****

“How old is this?” Castiel asked the next morning in the large garage as Dean pulled the gas generator out of its hibernation. 

“I have no idea,” Dean replied through a cough as he swatted at the dust infested air. “Old.” 

“Are you certain it even works?” 

“Nope. But we’re going to give it a try.” 

Neither of them had spoken about the sleeping arrangements the previous night but they’d woken up, still in each other’s arms, and had continued on as if it was normal. Dean didn’t expect to talk about it, but he couldn’t stop wondering if Castiel had realized just how well their bodies fit together. But despite sleeping on the couch, Dean had slept soundly for the first time in a long time and he was certain that it had everything to do with the warm body that had been snuggled up next to him. 

“Do you need help?” Castiel asked. 

His voice pulled Dean from his thoughts and he cleared his throat. “Um, no, I’m good, sorry.” 

He moved around Castiel to get to the cord that would start the generator. After three attempts, the machine spluttered to life and Dean turned to Castiel with a grin on his face. 

“We’ve got power!” he announced. 

“Are you sure about that?” Castiel asked as he inclined his head back towards the generator that was starting to hiss and groan as smoke billowed up from the engine. 

“Shit,” Dean muttered as the generator cut out completely. “Well,” he said as he clapped his hands together and faced Castiel, “looks like we’ll be doing this the old fashioned way. I’m pretty sure I have some lanterns around here somewhere, and there’s definitely candles in the dining room.” As Dean pushed the generator back into its corner of the garage, he turned back to Castiel, rubbing absently at the back of his neck. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry that you’re stuck here a little longer.” 

Castiel shrugged, his eyes dancing like blue fire in the sunlight that was seeping through the garage doors. “It’s not so bad. If I had to be stuck with anyone, I’m glad it was you.” 

Dean blushed but smiled sheepishly. “Yeah well, you too, Cas.” 

Together, they headed inside and scoured the place for lanterns and candles. Dean found three half melted candles in an obscure drawer in the dining room and Castiel came out of the basement with four battery powered lanterns. 

“Well, I’d say this isn’t that bad of a haul,” Dean said as he assessed their findings. 

“It should provide us with adequate lighting at least.” 

“That’s all we need. Now, what do you say to some food? I’m pretty sure I can wrangle us up a mean plate of chips and cold spaghettiOs.” 

Castiel chuckled. “That sounds delightful.” 

As Dean went over to the pantry and slid behind the half-broken door that was hanging from one hinge he called back out to Castiel. “You know, under normal circumstances, I’m actually not a bad cook.” 

“I know,” Castiel said, his voice was very close and Dean almost dropped the bag of chips he was holding to see that Castiel had snuck up to stand in the doorway. 

“Jesus, Cas, you sure know how to give a guy a heart attack, stop sneakin’ up that like, it’s creepy,” he said as he reached for a can of spaghettiOs.

“My apologies, Dean.”

“What do you mean, you  _ know _ ?” 

“Charlie was never shy to sing your praises.” 

“Oh,” Dean said softly as he took the steps that would take him to the doorway, where Castiel was still standing, not showing any sign to indicate that he would move. 

“You know that was the first thing she said to me when she visited me at my apartment for our first meeting last month.” A fond smile played at the corners of Castiel’s lips and his eyes drifted to the floor. He adopted a very Charlie-esk look about him as he continued, “She said, ‘I just visited Dean, he made his famous chicken parm. His food is to  _ die  _ for Castiel, I should force him to make something for you one of these days.’”

Dean couldn’t help but blush but he covered it up by saying, “So you and Charlie talked about me, huh?” 

“Charlie talked, I just listened,” Castiel replied as he finally let Dean through the door. 

“Well, did you at least hear anything interesting? Other than my food making abilities.” Dean asked as he headed towards the kitchen. 

“Many things.” 

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, like what?” 

“I think Charlie has always wanted us to be friends, she’d try to pique my interest in you with stories from your past, about that one time you saved a squirrel from drowning in a pond, or when you helped your little brother learn to ride his bike.” 

Something curled in Dean’s stomach, a warmth unlike anything he’d ever felt before. “She told you all that?” 

“Yes. And when she suggested making a movie with you, I felt like it was her final attempt at trying to force us to meet. I have to admit that I wasn’t entirely thrilled to work with you, knowing that you despised me, but at the same time, I was also excited. I would get to see what Dean Winchester was like in person, not just in passing.” 

Dean braced his arms against the counter and let out a long sigh. “I know I apologized last night, but I’m sorry I was such a dick to you. Half the time I didn’t even give you a chance to get a word in.” 

“It’s okay, Dean.” 

“No, it’s not. I feel like shit for it.” 

“I was a dick to you as well, and to everyone around me,” Castiel said. 

“Now that you’ve told me the reason for it, it becomes understandable.” 

“Understandable, maybe, but not excusable.” 

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do better --  _ we  _ can’t do better-- from here on out.” 

Castiel’s mouth quirked up in a smile and Dean couldn’t help but smile too. “Thank you for giving me another chance.” 

“Everyone deserves to be heard, and everyone deserves a second chance,” Dean replied earnestly. 

“I’m not sure I do, but it is appreciated.” 

“Oh come on, Cas, lighten up,” Dean said as he tossed a candle that was lying on the counter towards Castiel. 

He caught it with a laugh and Dean grinned at him. “Do you need any help?” he asked as he placed the candle carefully back on the counter. 

“No, I’m good, but thanks,” Dean said as he went in search of a can opener. Once he’d popped open the can and divided the cold contents into two bowls, he handed one to Castiel and raised his own as if in cheers. “Bon appetite.” 

The first spoonful was not exactly satisfactory, it was slimy and thoroughly unsatisfying compared to their exquisite meal the previous night, but it staved the hunger that had been gnawing at his insides. 

“I promise, once we get power back and I can actually cook something, I will make you the best meal you’ve ever tasted,” Dean said as he scraped at the last bit of pasta in his bowl. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Castiel replied as he too finished off the last of his meal. 

“What do you say we wash this down with something alcoholic?” 

“Dean, it’s hardly after noon.” 

“It’s six o’clock somewhere,” Dean reasoned. 

Castiel sighed but he was smiling. “Alright, I suppose we can indulge ourselves.” 

Dean grinned in triumph and headed off towards the liquor cabinet. As he was entering the dining room, his phone began to ring in his pocket and he fished it out, glancing at the caller ID. 

“Sammy?” Dean answered. 

“Dean, thank God,” Sam breathed out. “I just saw the earthquake on the news, are you okay? It looked pretty bad.” 

“I’m fine. How bad is it? I haven’t been able to check the news.” 

“There’s a lot of buildings down, they’re saying it’s going to take a while to rebuild.” 

“Yeah, I’d expect so.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“Sammy, I’m fine. We’re out of power and one of the chandeliers broke, which Cas and I just spent the morning cleaning up, but other than that, we’re good.”

“Wait so… all that stuff about you and Castiel being together is true? I thought you hated him.” 

“Oh, right, sorry, I meant to fill you in last week, Cas and I are just pretending to date for publicity. But I dunno, Sammy, he’s not that bad now that I’ve gotten to know him a bit better.” 

“Let me get this straight, you’re actually  _ enjoying  _ spending time with  _ Castiel Novak _ ?” Dean could hear Sam’s disbelieving smile through the line as he chuckled. 

“Yeah, maybe I am,” he retorted defensively. “Look, I’ve got to go, I don’t want to waste my phone battery.” 

“Okay, call me again when you can.” 

“I will, thanks for checking in, it’s adorable to know you care,” Dean teased. 

“Jerk,” Sam muttered. 

“Bitch.” 

“Who was that?” Castiel asked as he appeared in the doorway. 

Dean startled, his phone halfway into his pocket. “Dammit, Cas! What did I say about sneaking up on me!?” 

“Not to,” Castiel replied. 

“Exactly, so why don’t you listen?” 

“Sorry.” 

“And that was my brother, just making sure I’m alive,” Dean said as he located a bottle of Jack. 

“How nice of him.” 

“Yeah, he does shit like that, it’s kind of endearing.” Happy with his alcoholic selection, he headed towards the doorway. “Ya know, I was thinking, all the damage the earthquake caused is gonna cost a shitton to fix and I bet a lot of people were injured, or killed, we should start a fundraiser.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “I was thinking along similar lines.” 

“Once we get power back then we’ll get crackin'.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

As they moved into the sitting room, Dean glanced out at the gate and he smiled. “On the bright side, the earthquake got rid of the Paps.” 

“Yes, that is a bright side.” 

Dean poured them each a drink and then he leaned back on the couch with a sigh. “You don’t have to stay here, ya know,” he said after a minute. 

“What?” 

“I just mean that I could probably get you home, it’s not far from here, if you didn’t want to be stuck here with me eating cold spaghettiOs,” he replied as he focused on swirling his drink in its glass. 

“I’m content here,” Castiel replied.

“You are?” Dean asked, surprised. 

“Yes, I find that I rather enjoy your company.” 

Cheeks hot, Dean raised his glass to his lips. “Yours isn’t all that bad either.” 

They sat like that for a while, drinking and talking, munching on chips and wondering when the power would return. 

They played games and continued to clean up any messes that had been caused by the earthquake; overall the house was intact which Dean was pleased about. 

Now, it was getting late and the two of them were in the middle of playing  _ Sorry _ by candlelight; Dean was losing terribly. 

“You’re kidding me!” he growled as he threw his head back in disbelief. Castiel offered him an apologetic smile as he sent Dean’s last piece back to its start. Castiel had three men home and Dean only had one, his other three pieces were now sitting back at start. 

“Sorry,” Castiel said. 

“How are you so good at this game?” Dean muttered as he drew a card.

“It’s all luck,” Castiel explained. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up, I know,” he said as he tossed a useless 11 on the discard pile. 

As Castiel was just moving his last piece into the safety zone, the lights flickered around them and then they were illuminated with light. 

“Powers back,” Dean announced with a grin. 

“Yes, thank you Dean, I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t said anything,” Castiel said monotonously. Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel smiled at him, which made Dean smile in return. 

Dean went to fetch his computer and when he returned he and Castiel both began to work to figure out where they could donate and support earthquake relief charities. Once they’d both posted about it on their social media and sent out money to help the rebuilding of L.A., Dean turned to Castiel. 

“So, I assume you’ll want to head home now,” he said. 

“I don’t have to,” Castiel replied, and there was almost something resembling hope in his voice. 

“Yeah, but you should make sure everything is okay, that your house didn’t cave in or anything,” Dean pointed out. 

He hated making excuses, he wanted Castiel to stay. 

“You’re right,” Castiel conceded. 

“Well, come on then, let’s go,” Dean said with a wave of his hand towards the garage. 

The car ride was silent, save for the quiet lyrics of a Led Zeppelin song, and when Dean pulled up in front of Castiel’s house he saw that it was still standing and there didn’t appear to be any damage, his heart sank a little at that, not because he wished that Castiel’s house had been destroyed, but because if it had then he would have been able to continue to offer him a place to stay. 

Castiel stayed in the car for a moment too long before he smiled at Dean. “Thank you for the ride, and the lovely evening, both tonight and last night. I really enjoyed my time with you.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Dean replied.

Dean’s eyes followed Castiel as he moved towards his front door. Castiel gave him a small wave before he entered his house and Dean waved back. As he was backing out of the driveway, he began to wonder just what Charlie had gotten him into. With each passing moment that he’d spent getting to know Castiel better, he’d started to really like him, possibly in a ‘more than a friend’ way. 

“I’m so screwed,” he muttered to himself as he set his course for his house. “I am so fucking screwed.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go on their press tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! As usual, enjoy and let me know what you think :)   
> See y'all on Wednesday!

***Six Months Later***

“Mr. Ketch has a funeral to attend to and so I can’t possibly ask him to give me a ride the night before he has to attend the service, he has a lot to prepare for, it was his best friend.” 

“Shit Cas, that’s awful. But don’t worry, I can pick you up, well, Benny can pick you up.”

“You’re sure it’s not a problem?”

“It’s not, I promise.” 

“Okay, see you at eight then. Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean hung up the phone, sent a quick text to Benny to let him know Castiel needed a ride, and then went back to packing his duffel bag. For the past six months, he and Castiel had been hanging out at least four times a week, sometimes everyday and while Dean had hoped that maybe his slightly blossoming crush on Castiel might subside, it had done the exact opposite. He was pretty sure he might be falling in love. 

Nothing had really happened in six months. Dean had done a few commercials for various companies and even a small film for a charity but he hadn’t wanted to do anything big again for a little while. During the times he’d had to go film he hadn’t seen Castiel for weeks, and he’d found himself desperately missing those ice blue eyes and that soft smile that Dean was somehow able to coax out of Castiel every now and then. 

They’d made quite a few public appearances as a couple and they’d even done an Instagram live to confirm their relationship, Dean smiled at the memory. 

_ “Cas, you’re holding the phone upside down!” Dean exclaimed as Castiel tried to start the live video.  _

_ Castiel stared at the phone for a moment before he flipped it right side up. “Oh.”  _

_ Dean shook his head but he was smiling. “It’s a wonder you ever managed to operate technology alone.”  _

_ “Hey, I do it right most of the time!” Castiel protested. “I just got… distracted this time.”  _

_ Dean smirked. “Distracted huh?”  _

_ “Yes, your face is very distracting,” Castiel replied with a small grin of his own.  _

_ “I know,” Dean gloated jokingly. _

_ Castiel shoved him playfully and Dean almost fell off the bed. They were in Dean’s room and Castiel had been over for a visit when Dean had suggested that they probably address the rumors and set things ‘straight’.  _

_ “You’re insufferable,” Castiel growled, but Dean could tell he wasn’t really annoyed, his tone was playful.  _

_ Dean turned his attention to the livestream that had been started for at least a minute now and he smiled at the watching fans. “Uh, hi guys,” he said.  _

_ “Yes, hello,” Castiel added.  _

_ Dean put his arm around Castiel and pulled him close, letting his hand dangle off of Castiel’s shoulder. “So, Cas and I just wanted to come on here and let you guys know that the rumors are true. Cas is my boyfriend.” Dean kissed Castiel’s temple just to add emphasis and Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.  _

_ Dean watched comments flood in as person after person screamed congratulations at them. Dean chuckled as one comment popped up and he felt Castiel laugh beside him, he’d seen it too. _

Hayley Thirston: I KNEW IT! MILLIE YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!

_ “Uh oh, I wouldn’t want to be Millie right now,” Dean said.  _

_ Another comment came in and Dean felt a tiny bit of guilt hit him as he saw Anna’s name.  _

WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!!!!???

Because it’s not real.  _ Dean wanted to say.  _

_ “Sorry Anna! We were a little… busy,” Dean replied.  _

EW GROSS!  _ Came Anna’s response.  _

_ Dean grinned and pulled Castiel even closer. “Anything to add babe?” he asked.  _

_ Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure you’ve covered it.”  _

_ “Well, I guess that’s all folks.”  _

_ “Goodbye,” Castiel said with a smile.  _

It had been after that live that Dean had begun to understand that he was crushing  _ hard _ for Castiel. Since that moment, whenever they were in public, he’d taken what he could get from Castiel in soft touches or even a kiss, and he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss Castiel for real, when there was no acting involved, no facade to separate them from each other.

Dean forced himself to turn back to packing and push those thoughts from his mind. Benny would be here any minute to pick him up and then they’d make a quick detour to Castiel’s place before heading to the airport. The time had come for the press tours and so he and Castiel were flying out to London to start the first of their overseas tours. 

He was just putting his toiletry bag into his duffel when he heard the doorbell ring. He zipped up his bag, pulled on his favorite leather jacket, and then headed down the stairs to join Benny. 

“Got everything?” Benny asked as soon as Dean opened the door. 

“Yup.” Dean locked the door and then followed Benny to his car. “I’ll text Cas and tell him we’re on our way,” 

**_You [7:45 P.M.]_ ** _ on our way _

Castiel’s response came immediately. 

**_Castiel [7:45 P.M.]_ ** _ I will await your arrival anxiously. _

**_You [7:46 P.M.]_ ** _ You’re such a nerd _

**_Castiel [7:46 P.M.]_ ** _ Maybe so, but you love it. _

**_You [7:46 P.M.]_ ** _ Don’t flatter yourself _

Dean grinned to himself as he pocketed his phone and turned his attention to the world outside his window. 

“So, how’s that whole fake relationship thing going?” Benny asked. 

“Full disclosure, not as terrible as I thought it would be,” Dean replied.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, Cas is actually kinda cool, funny too.” 

“I’m glad you’re getting along.” 

When they arrived at Castiel’s house, Dean didn’t even have to text him to let him know they were there, for he was already sitting on the porch waiting. 

“You took that anxious thing real seriously,” Dean joked as Castiel got into the car. 

“I am a man of my word.” 

“Clearly.” 

“I’ve just missed you so terribly these past few days, I was growing quite impatient at the thought of seeing you again,” Castiel said gravely. 

Dean laughed. “I missed you too, babe.” 

“Hey, you too, no funny business back there, I just had this car cleaned,” Benny warned. 

“Don’t worry, we’re keeping our hands to ourselves,” Dean replied. 

“You better be.” 

“Thank you for picking me up, Mr. Lafitte,” Castiel said, by way of changing the conversation. 

“Call me Benny, and it’s no problem.” 

“So, Cas,” Dean said, pulling Castiel’s attention back to him. “You ready for a month of no sleep?” 

“No, but I suppose I will have to endure it whether I am ready or not.” 

“I’m just trying not to think about the six hour plane ride.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Castiel reassured him. “And I’ll help you if you’re not.” 

“I meant to ask you, how’d you know to do that breathing thing on the plane last time?” 

“Therapy,” Castiel replied simply. 

Dean nodded,  _ duh _ , that made sense. “Of course.” 

“After my brother, I needed quite a lot of it. I had panic attacks frequently and that was how I was taught to calm myself down.” 

“I don’t even know why I get so afraid,” Dean admitted. 

“Planes are impractical,” Castiel answered. “Don’t diminish your fears, Dean. You’re allowed to be afraid.”

Dean stared at Castiel, surprised. “Wow. You’re the first person who’s ever said anything like that to me, Cas.” 

“Well it is the truth. Everyone is scared of something.” 

“So, what are you afraid of then?” Dean asked, curious. 

“Losing those I am close to.” 

“Me too,” Dean agreed. 

When they arrived at the airport, Jo and Meg were waiting for them and Dean greeted them both with hugs and kisses to the cheek. 

“Are you two ready to get this show on the road?” Meg asked. 

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Dean replied. 

“Let’s go,” Castiel said as he and Dean joined hands.

The cameras being shoved in their faces the moment they entered the airport was to be expected. The news had been rampant the past few days with the talk of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak’s press tour and so it was only natural that journalists were fighting for the first picture of the celebrities as they embarked on their journey. 

“Dean, Castiel! Over here!” 

Dean recognized the voice of the young journalist and flashed her a smile. “Becky, right?” he asked as he tried to push through the crowd in front of him. 

“Oh. My. God. You remembered!” Becky exclaimed. 

“Yeah, look, Becky, we’ve really got to get going or we’ll miss our flight.” 

“Oh please, just let me ask one question!” she begged. 

Dean glanced at Castiel who’s eyes warned him that they really didn’t have time to stop. “Sorry, maybe next time,” he said as he tightened his hold on Castiel’s hand and, with Benny’s help, managed to get through the group of reporters and head to the security checkpoint.

Benny didn’t let any fans stop them as they were already running well behind schedule. They reached the gate just as the plane was being called to board. Dean and Castiel slipped right into line and once they were on the plane, they took the two seats towards the side of the plane and Benny, Jo, and Meg took three of the four middle seats. 

Dean was already starting to feel anxious and he was about to shut his eyes to try to gather himself when Castiel’s deep voice spoke next to his ear. “Just breathe, remember?” 

Dean nodded shakily. “I remember.” 

Castiel’s hand slid into his and Dean took in a sharp breath at the contact. “I’m right here, Dean. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

When the plane took off, Dean held tight to Castiel’s hand and even though he was sure he was probably holding  _ very  _ tightly, Castiel didn’t remove his hand, nor did he complain. 

Halfway through the flight, Dean managed to doze off, and when he woke up it was because Castiel had shaken him awake, telling him that they were starting their descent. Dean’s hand found Castiel’s again and Castiel’s blue eyes bore into him as he reassured Dean once again that everything was going to be fine; Dean found that he actually believed him.. 

It was about three thirty in the morning when they finally arrived at the hotel that Meg had set up for them. Dean and Castiel got the key to their room and then they found their way to the elevator. 

They were on floor three in room 321 and even though Dean had caught some sleep on the plane, he was looking forward to getting four more hours of sleep before they had to start their press appearances, but the second he unlocked the room, he was confronted with a small problem. 

“One bed? I thought Meg was getting us a double,” Dean said, confused.  _ Not that he minded. _

“I’m afraid I think Meg is playing a practical joke on us,” Castiel replied as he set his bag down on a chair. “If you’re uncomfortable, I can go down and get us a different room?”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s fine, it’s not a problem. Unless  _ you’re  _ uncomfortable.” 

“All I need is something to sleep on, I don’t care if it is in this bed or in my own.” 

“Well then, let’s not give Meg the satisfaction of switching.” Dean set his own bag down and then turned towards the bathroom. “I’m just going to shower and then we can get some shut eye.” 

“I was planning to shower as well,” Castiel said. 

“I’ll be quick,” Dean promised. 

He was quick, and Castiel was possibly even quicker, and soon they were both in bed and Dean reached to switch off the light. 

It felt strange, to be in bed with someone else. He was fairly certain that the last time he’d shared a bed with anyone was when he was working at a restaurant in downtown L.A. and he’d managed to attract the attention of a regular customer named Cassie Robinson. They’d dated for a few months but when Dean had landed his first acting gig he’d had to move on. 

Dean had thought that maybe sharing a bed with Castiel would be awkward and feel wrong, but it didn’t. It felt so fucking  _ right _ . The warmth from Castiel’s body made Dean feel safe and the light tug of the sheets whenever Castiel shifted to get more comfortable wasn’t annoying, it was actually nice, because it reminded him that someone else was there with him, that he wasn’t alone.

When Dean woke up, he found that Castiel was curled into his side, with his head resting on Dean’s chest. He took a moment to appreciate how adorable Castiel looked, with his hair sticking up in about every single direction possible, even the small drip of drool that was coming from his mouth was cute. He looked so peaceful, all the stiff lines on his face were relaxed and Dean could almost imagine that he was a little boy again, soft and innocent.

Dean knew that Castiel probably wouldn’t want to wake up slobbering all over Dean, so (with some resignation) he carefully extracted himself and slipped out of bed. He let Castiel sleep for another few minutes, which gave him time to change his shirt and pull on his suit pants. 

“Cas,” he said gently as he shook him. “Cas, we gotta go.” 

Castiel blinked open his eyes and Dean nearly lost his breath at how beautiful Castiel’s eyes were when he had just woken up and sleep hadn’t been wiped away yet. “Why?” he groaned as he rolled over.

“Because we have to go promote our movie, now up and at ‘em.” Dean pulled the sheets down and Castiel hissed in protest. 

“You’re a horrible human being.” 

“I know,” Dean replied. While Castiel dragged himself out of bed, Dean continued getting dressed.

When Castiel emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a dark blue suit and tie, Dean’s jaw nearly dropped at how good he looked, well except for the tie, which was backwards. Dean bit back a laugh. 

“Come here.” Castiel stepped closer to Dean and he reached up to fix the tie. “Who taught you to tie this? A five year old?” 

Castiel shrugged. “I’ve never been good at tying them.” 

“Well, remind me to teach you later,” Dean replied as he pulled the tie straight and then smoothed it down. 

“Why learn when you can just do it for me,” Castiel said as his eyes met Dean’s. 

There was a brief moment of silence where they just stared at each other, and then Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, what if I’m not around to fix it next time.” 

Castiel didn’t say anything to that and he wasn’t given the opportunity to because there was a loud succession of knocks on their door and Dean moved past Castiel to answer it. Jo stood there with Meg beside her.

“Come on, we’ll be late!” Jo nearly yelled. 

“We’re coming, calm down,” Dean replied. 

Castiel joined Dean by the door and then they followed Jo and Meg down the hallway. 

“So, how’d you two  _ lovebirds  _ sleep?” Meg asked. 

“Very well, actually,” Castiel replied. 

Dean nodded in agreement. “Yes, I found the bed quite comfortable, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, it was.”

Meg narrowed her eyes, clearly upset that they weren’t mad at the sleeping arrangement, but she didn’t say anything else. 

Food was waiting for them in the limousine and Dean devoured his breakfast burrito in about four bites. 

“Wow, someone was hungry,” Jo commented. 

“The last thing I ate was a bag of airline peanuts,” Dean replied as he picked up his coffee. 

Castiel was making his way slowly through his burrito and he paused from chewing as he took in Dean’s empty wrapper. “I’m not sure why this comes as a surprise to you, Jo. I find that Dean is always hungry.” 

“I am,” Dean agreed. 

“I just wish you’d take a minute to actually enjoy your food,” Jo said. 

“Who are you, my mother?” 

“Someone has to be, you’re out of control,” Jo replied. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his coffee. The rest of the ride went by with Jo and Meg reminding them that they’re a couple and should act like one and not to reveal too much about the movie, no matter what is asked. Dean and Castiel just nodded along, having heard the same speech millions times before.

The second they stepped out of the limo, Dean found Castiel’s hand, and they latched together as if they were magnets. Flashes from cameras and screams from fans made Dean force a fake smile to his lips as he waved his free hand at everyone he could see. 

They stopped in front of the first reporter in a long chain and the journalist smiled at them. “Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, just wow,” she said. 

“Oh we’re not that special, I mean look at you,” Dean replied as he flashed her a signature smile and gestured to the golden dress she was dressed in. 

The journalist blushed. “Why thank you, you’re looking amazing as well.” 

“Hey, back off, he’s mine,” Castiel growled as he pulled Dean closer. 

Dean laughed. “It’s just some friendly conversation, babe, no need to be protective.” 

“I’ll be protective if I want to be,” Castiel replied with a pout. 

Dean moved his hand from Castiel’s to wrap around his waist instead. “Okay honey, whatever makes you sleep at night.”

The journalist was watching their exchange and she broke into their banter with a small giggle. “I’m sorry, but before we get to any questions about your movie, I just have to ask what drew you to each other?” 

“Have you  _ seen  _ him?” Dean asked, incredulous. “Who wouldn’t be drawn to Castiel Novak!?” 

Dean saw Castiel blush out of the corner of his eye. “I could say the same for you, Dean.” 

“You two are just so adorable.”

Dean placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheek and looked lovingly (or at least what he hoped looked lovingly) into Castiel’s eyes. “We are, aren’t we.” 

“Besides looks, what made you think that you’d give each other a shot?” 

“His eyes,” Dean replied instantly. “Although that probably counts as looks, dammit. Okay, I’ll go with his budding personality instead.” 

Castiel choked on a laugh and Dean grinned proudly at himself because Castiel’s personality was in no way, budding. 

“I will say Dean’s kindness and sense of humor.” 

“Aw babe, you’re too sweet.” 

The journalist’s smile was so big that Dean worried it might actually split her face in two. “Well, let’s move on to your movie, shall we?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean replied. 

“So, this movie followed Michael and Jimmy, is that correct?” 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed.

“We know you can’t go into depth with us about the film, but can you try to answer one of our burning questions?” 

“We can try, but no promises,” Dean said. 

“Well, we were wondering if your characters get a happy ending or not? With the track record of some of both your movies, happiness is not always a guarantee.” 

“We can’t possibly answer that,” Castiel replied before Dean could get a word in. 

“That would be a spoiler,” Dean added. 

“Okay, fair enough. Let’s move on to a little game we’ve picked out for the two of you to play. It’s called Most Likely To.” 

“Oh boy, here we go,” Dean said. He’d played this kind of game before, they make casts of many shows and movies play it so outsiders can get an idea of what set life was like. 

“You ready?” 

Castiel nodded. “Ready.” 

“Who is most likely to show up to set late?” 

“Cas, one hundred percent,” Dean responded immediately. 

“Hey!” Castiel protested. 

“What!? It’s true! You took your sweet time every morning.” 

“I beg to differ! Sometimes I’d be on set before you.” 

“Whatever, we can say me if you don’t want to ruin your image.” 

Castiel pouted at him and Dean gave him his best grin. “I hate you sometimes.” 

Dean dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “No you don’t. Next question please.”

“Okay, who is most likely to eat all the desserts on set?” 

“Dean,” Castiel said instantly. 

“I’m not even gonna deny that one,” Dean said with a small laugh. 

The journalist chuckled and turned over her next card. “I’ve got one more for you and then I’ll let you boys go. Who is most likely to forget their lines?” 

“Oh that’s a tough one,” Dean hummed. 

“Yes, I don’t think either of us forgot our lines.” 

“I’m just going to go ahead and say me, I don’t think Cas ever forgets his lines, but I have in the past.” 

“I have in the past too, but not often,” Castiel said. 

“We’ll just say me,” Dean replied as he linked his and Castiel’s hands again. 

“Thank you both for playing, enjoy the rest of the evening!” 

“You too,” they said together. 

They moved from journalist to journalist, played other games and answered a few oblique questions about their movie. By the time Dean had downed a few alcoholic drinks and he and Castiel had replied to about every single question there could possibly be on their relationship, he was exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed. The limousine had just pulled up and Jo and Meg had reunited with them. Dean’s vision was a little blurry and he clung to Castiel like a leech as they made their way to the car.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asked as they climbed into the limo. 

“Honestly, I’m a little tipsy, and I’m very tired.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get up to the room in one piece.” 

Dean smiled. “Thanks Cas, always lookin’ out for me.” His head drooped slightly onto Castiel’s shoulder, but Castiel simply but his arm around Dean and pulled him closer. 

When they got back to the hotel, he and Castiel split ways from Jo and Meg and headed up to their room. Castiel ended up having to help Dean untie his shoes, but once they were off he managed to dress himself, that was until Castiel pointed out that his shirt was on backwards. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “‘M too tired to care.” Castiel just shook his head but didn’t say another word. 

Once they’d climbed into bed and the light had been shut off, Dean found that his drunken body had completely thrown the rational part of his brain out the window, and he gravitated towards Castiel, letting their bodies press together. Castiel stiffened at first, but then seemed to melt into him. Dean let out a happy little sigh and shut his eyes and for a moment he forgot just how fucked he was. He forgot that his crush on Castiel had only escalated tonight. He forgot that it had been fun to answer questions about being a couple. He forgot how easily those answers had come to him. He forgot that he hadn’t had to lie once. He forgot that everything was supposed to be fake. 

He forgot it all, and just let himself drift away to the sound of Castiel’s steadily beating heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finish their press tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! We're nearing the end of this fic, wow, time has flown. But, as usual, please do enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> See y'all on Friday! :)

The rest of their press tour went more or less the same as it had in the beginning. They traveled to Rome, Japan, and Australia, they met fans and journalists, played games with talk show hosts, and continued to fool the world into thinking their relationship was real. 

Now, they were preparing to go to their last interview in Australia and Dean was waiting for Castiel to come out of the bathroom so that he could go in. 

“You almost done in there!?” Dean hollered through the door. 

“Yes, just a moment,” came Castiel’s muffled reply.

Promptly a moment later, Castiel emerged, his hair was damp and dripping with water and he was only wearing a white hotel towel around his waist, which exposed the fine toned skin of Castiel’s abdomen. 

“The bathroom is all yours.” 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Dean replied as he moved into the bathroom, which was still rolling with steam from Castiel’s shower. “Get it together, Dean,” he snapped at himself once the door was shut. 

Over the past week, Dean had found that his so-called ‘crush’ had gone completely off the rails. Every glimpse he got of Castiel in their shared room only made his lust grow and he knew that he couldn’t go on like this, he had to tell Castiel how he felt. And so, as he stepped under the water, he made himself promise that he would tell him before they left for their flight.

****

“So, Dean,” a journalist, who had introduced himself as Ron, said. “I was wondering what the most challenging thing this movie entailed for you and Castiel?” 

“I think I’d have to say horseback riding,” Dean replied. 

“Horseback riding?” Ron echoed.

“Yes, you see, my character is a farmer and there was a scene that I had to shoot that had me on top of a horse for a few hours. They weren’t the most comfortable hours, but they were equally fun and challenging.” 

“Well, you looked amazing while doing it,” Castiel said as he squeezed Dean’s hand. 

Dean smiled warmly at him. “Thanks, babe.” 

“What about you?” Ron asked Castiel. 

“Oh, I’d say having to carry Dean. He’s a lot heavier than he looks.” 

Dean crossed his arms as he glared at Castiel and feigned hurt. “Are you calling me _fat_?” 

“Of course not, dear, I’m calling you _built_ ,” Castiel replied without missing a beat. 

Dean straightened up at that. “Okay, I suppose that’s acceptable.” 

“Might I ask the circumstances of this carrying?” Ron asked. 

“No you may not,” Castiel replied curtly. 

Dean pointed at the camera as he addressed those who were watching live from their homes. “It’s probably not what you’re thinking, so get your minds out of the gutter, this movie will be PG-13!” 

Ron let out a laugh at Dean’s insinuation. “The fans can only dream.” 

“They can keep their dreams, I’ve got the real thing,” Dean said as he grinned at Castiel. 

“Yes, and the real thing is much better than a dream,” Castiel agreed. 

They left Ron behind and entered the picture portion of their visit. The second he and Castiel stepped in front of the cameras they were practically blinded with flashes. 

“Dean, Castiel, over here! Over here! Big smiles! Thank you!” 

“Let’s have a kiss!” someone shouted. 

Dean pretended to be a little bashful at first, but eventually he gave in and pulled Castiel close. Their eyes met for a moment and suddenly the heat of the lights and the cameras faded away and it was just the two of them. Dean licked his lips as his eyes flashed to Castiel’s mouth before they bounced back up to the refreshing blue of Castiel’s eyes. 

He put his hand on Castiel’s cheek and pulled him in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. Castiel kissed him back as the clicking of cameras echoed around them. When they pulled apart Dean forced the blush rising on his cheeks back down and took Castiel’s hand again as he tugged him down the row to the next set of photographers. 

Once they were finally free and allowed to go into a small green room to get some water and a little bit of food, Dean was sweating and Castiel was no better. 

“I swear I just sweat off every beverage I’ve ever had in my life,” Dean grumbled as he collapsed onto a couch with a cold bottle of water. 

“Me too, it was very warm out there.” 

“I think they were trying to make us melt.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” 

Dean downed the rest of his water and then got up to get another one when the door opened and Meg entered.

“Well, congratulations boys, you’re done,” she announced. 

“Uh, correction, we’re done over here, we still have L.A.,” Dean pointed out. 

“Whatever, you’re _close_ to being done,” Meg said with a roll of her eyes. 

Castiel stood up to join Dean by the cooler that held an assortment of beverages and bent to pick up a water for himself. “Is Benny here?” 

“Yes, he’s waiting out back.” 

“Great, I’m ready to sleep for a decade,” Dean said. 

“I think I have to agree with you,” Castiel yawned.

“Well, come on, I’m not carrying you if you pass out,” Meg said as she spun on her heel and headed out of the room. 

Dean followed her out to Benny’s rental car and found Jo talking idly with Benny. “Ready to go?” Jo asked. 

“Yup, we’ve got a flight in ten hours and I plan to sleep for at least six of that ten,” Dean replied as he pulled open the back door. 

“You heard the man, Benny, get going, he needs his beauty rest,” Jo said as she slipped into the passenger seat. 

“Oh ha ha,” Dean said with a pout. “You try standing in front of cameras and answering the same question over and over again for seven hours, see how you feel.”

“Okay, okay, fair enough.” 

Dean collapsed onto the bed the second he was in the room, he barely even remembered to kick off his shoes and take off his suit jacket, he was too tired to care. 

“Dean, you’re not even going to take off your belt?” Castiel asked as he rested his coat on the back of a chair. “That can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

“If you care so much about my comfort, then you can come take it off, but I don’t think I can gather the strength to do it myself,” Dean replied. He didn’t know what made him say it, he wished he could un-say it, but the words were out there and he couldn’t take them back. 

Castiel, however, didn’t seem fazed, and suddenly Dean found fingers pulling at his belt and he half sat up in surprise. Castiel looked at him from where he was straddling Dean’s legs. “I don’t want to hear your complaints on the plane about how sore you are,” he said, by way of explanation. 

“Well gee Cas, I never knew you cared,” Dean replied as he touched a hand to his heart. 

Castiel pulled the belt from the loops around Dean’s waist with such ease that Dean had to wonder how many times he had done that before. “Of course I care, Dean,” he said as he stepped away from Dean and placed his belt on top of Dean’s duffel bag. 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he opted to say nothing, and Castiel didn’t seem to expect an answer as he crawled into bed beside Dean and shut off the light. Now, plunged into darkness, Dean was left to mull over what had just happened.

As tired as he was, his brain was now overflowing with activity, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep unless he said something. 

“Cas?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel whispered back. 

Dean took a deep breath. _This was it. It was now or never._

“I don’t want to pretend anymore,” he said softly.

Dean felt Castiel shift beside him and when he turned to look, he could just make out his dark outline. “We don’t need to continue this ruse if it makes you uncomfortable,” Castiel replied evenly, he sounded almost resolved.

“No, that’s… that’s not what I meant,” he said. He licked his lips, as if he was trying to taste his words before he said them. 

“Then what do you mean?” Now, Dean was almost certain that there was something resembling hope in Castiel’s voice. 

“I mean that…” he sighed as he moved his hand through his hair, “God why is this so hard to say.”

Castiel propped himself up on his elbow, clearly deciding that this was something serious and needed his full attention, and Dean saw his lips part slightly. 

“You know what, fuck it.”

Castiel blinked at him, confused, and before Dean could second guess himself, he surged forward and captured Castiel’s lips with his own. A surprised sound came out of Castiel, but after a moment he melted against Dean and kissed him back. 

When Dean pulled away, he was slightly breathless and Castiel was staring at him, blue eyes bright in the dark. “I don’t want to pretend that I don’t like you anymore, Cas,” he said softly, “because I do. I don’t know how I ever managed to hate you. And if you don’t feel the same way, then I’ll leave you alone and we don’t have to talk about this ever again, but I couldn’t keep this to myself anymore, I was going crazy and I just thought-” 

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted, there was a smile on his lips as his eyes searched Dean’s. “You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me. I do feel the same way, I have for a long time.” 

“You have?” Dean asked in surprise as relief pooled in his stomach. 

“Yes, for years.” 

“ _Years_!?” Dean repeated, incredulous. 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” 

“I knew you couldn’t possibly feel the same for me, you made your feelings very clear on set and about this whole arrangement, so I didn’t even contemplate bringing it up. I was content to live the rest of my life knowing that I couldn’t have you, but that I would take what I could get and what you were willing to give me.”

Dean couldn't believe this. He really couldn’t believe it. This was too good to be true. 

“I was always attracted to you, I mean how could I not be, but I saw you as competition more than anything else for the longest time. It honestly wasn’t until our ‘date’ that Charlie set up that I started to see you differently.” 

Castiel’s hand came up to comb through the hair at the back of Dean’s neck. “So, what does this mean for us?” 

Dean smirked as he recognized the line from their movie. He decided to play along. “What do you want it to mean?” 

“What do _you_ want it to mean?” Castiel asked, his own smile on his lips. 

Dean brought his mouth closer to Castiel’s, until there was merely an inch between them. “I’m not going to use Michael’s words here, I want them to be my own.” 

Castiel nodded slowly. “Okay…” 

“Like I said before, I’m tired of pretending,” Dean began, “I want to go out there tomorrow and show you off to the world for real. So with that being said, Castiel Novak, would you do me the honor of _actually_ becoming my boyfriend?”

“Yes. Yes, Dean I would like that,” Castiel replied. 

Dean closed the gap between them and let their lips do the rest of the talking. 

Kissing Castiel was the most euphoric experience he had ever had. This time there were no reservations, no hesitation, there was none of the softness of a public kiss, or one that was designed for cameras, this was just _them_. It was rough and passionate, as if they were making up for lost time; which they were. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away first, but Dean evidently did, and Castiel’s lips seemed to chase his. “We need to sleep,” Dean explained as Castiel pouted at him. 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Dean settled back into bed but he let his hand find Castiel’s under the blankets. His heart was fluttering with happiness and he let out a content sigh. “‘Night Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

****

When the last camera snapped the last picture of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak as they stepped into Benny’s car, Dean let his smile fall and he slumped back against the headrest. 

“We made it,” he said.

“You look ready to drop, brother,” Benny said with a small chuckle. 

“I am.” 

“Well, where am I taking you?”

“Anywhere with a bed.” 

“What about you, Castiel?” 

“Wherever Dean is going,” Castiel replied. 

Benny’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Am I missing something?” 

“Oh, yeah, Cas and I are _together_ together, now.” 

“Really?” Benny didn’t even sound that surprised. 

“Yup.” 

“Yes. Dean and I are officially a real couple.” 

“Well, congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Benny.” 

As Benny began to merge onto the highway, Dean’s phone rang in his pocket and he answered it without even looking to see who it was. 

“Hello.” 

“Dean!” Charlie’s voice came through the speaker. “I just saw you on the news. You and Castiel were positively _glowing_! You’re all anyone is talking about all over social media. I know you were against it, but I think you two being a couple is helping more than we thought.”

“Yeah, about that, Charlie. Cas and I had a heart to heart the other night and we’re kind of dating for real now.” 

Charlie’s excited squeal made Dean pull the phone away from his ear. “No. Way! When did Hell freeze over? I must have missed it.” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” 

“I’m happy for you both,” Charlie said sincerely. “I told you that you’d get along if you gave each other a chance, and now look what happened!” 

“Yes, this was your doing.” 

“You’re _welcome_.” 

“Yeah, yeah, thank you. Look it’s taking everything in me to keep my eyes open right now, so I’m gonna go, but I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Okay! I still can't believe you’re actually together!” 

“Well, I’ll leave you to process that. Bye Charlie.” 

He hung up with a chuckle and then turned to Castiel who was staring at him in amusement. “I take it Charlie is excited.” 

“I think ecstatic is the better word,” Dean replied. 

“She secretly wanted this the whole time.” 

“I’d believe it.” 

“No, I mean… she knew about my crush on you and she wished you had liked me back.” 

“ _What_ !? You’re telling me that, while I was ranting to Charlie about how much I hated you, you were ranting to her about how much you liked _me_?” 

“Yes, I do believe that is what happened.” 

“I’m going to kill Charlie the next time I see her,” Dean growled. 

“Charlie is allowed to listen to both of us, Dean.” 

“I know, but she could have cleared a lot of things up if she’d just taken five minutes to tell me that you didn’t hate me.” 

“Wait, you thought I hated you as well, this whole time?” 

Embarrassment made Dean scratch at the back of his head. “Uh, yeah kind of.” 

Castiel took Dean’s hand and made Dean look at him. “Dean, I never hated you. Disliked, sure. Hated, no. And if I had truly despised your presence, I would never have agreed to pretend to be your boyfriend. Let Charlie be, and don’t dwell on the past, Dean.” 

Dean sighed. “I suppose I’ll let her live. She’s the only best friend I have.” 

“Good.” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean briefly before turning to look out the window. Dean found himself staring at Castiel, taking in the dark mass of his hair and the sharp lines of his shoulders, his steady presence was calming, and Dean held just a little tighter to his hand. Now that he had Castiel, he never wanted to let go.

****

“Okay, you ready?” Dean asked as he shifted on the couch beside Castiel and held his phone out in front of him. 

“Yes, Dean, I’m ready.” 

Dean pressed the live button and then smiled at the influx of viewers within the first ten seconds. “Hey there everybody! Cas and I have got an announcement to make, but we’ll wait for a few more people to join.” 

“There’s already 5,000 of you, that’s amazing,” Castiel said as he leaned forward to look at the number at the top of Dean’s screen. 

“Well we’re famous, Cas,” Dean replied with a grin. 

“Yes, I’m aware. It still amazes me that you ever reached fame with your attitude.” 

“Oh shut up, you love me.”

“Do I? I’d forgotten.” 

Dean shoved at Castiel with his free hand and Castiel let himself be pushed, all the while there was a smile on his face and Dean felt his own spread across his lips. 

“Okay, I think we’ve got enough viewers now, we’re at 10,600.” He glanced at Castiel, who nodded for him to continue. “Well, this announcement is probably not one that you’ll like.” 

“But we’ve thought very hard about it,” Castiel added. 

“Yes, we have. So, for the next few months, possibly a year, Cas and I aren’t going to be taking any big name acting jobs. We want to focus on our relationship and really get to know each other better, and taking work wouldn’t allow us to do that.” 

“Along with not taking jobs for a little while, we are also not going to be as active on our social media accounts.” 

“Right. But that being said, we’re not going to abandon you guys, we’ll still be here, and we’ll check in every once and a while. We love all of you and your support means so much to us, and to all my Winchoholics out there, thank you for being there for me, you’re all the reason that I was able to take the jobs I have, and it’s because of you that I could work with Cas.” 

“Yes, and to the Novakolytes out there, you are all so incredible. As Dean said, without all of you I would not be where I am, and I would not have gotten to know Dean to the extent that I have.” 

“Once again, thank you all. And if you ever see us out and about, please come say hi, but for now we’re going to sign off.” 

“Goodbye,” Castiel said with a small wave.

“Bye guys, catch you on the flip side!” 

When Dean ended the livestream, he didn’t waste a second before he was climbing on top of Castiel and pressing kisses to every part of him that he could find. 

“Dean,” Castiel said as Dean kissed his neck. 

“Mm?” 

“There is a bed upstairs.” 

“Yeah, but that’s so far away, the couch works just fine,” Dean pointed out between kisses. 

Dean found Castiel’s mouth to stop any further complaints about the venue of their make out session, and continued to kiss him breathless. 

“Cas,” he said after they broke apart. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m really happy you’re here with me.” 

“I’m happy to be here.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again, wishing that he could stop time and live in this moment forever, because it was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel move in together. Dean gets some sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! We've got one more chapter to go! Please enjoy and let me know what you think and I'll see y'all on Sunday for the final chapter! :)

Dean dumped the contents of one of Castiel’s suitcases on the bed and began to sift through it just as Castiel came into the room with another bag. 

“Is that the last of it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Awesome,” Dean grinned. 

“Dean, are you sure we’re not moving too fast?” Castiel asked as he came to stand beside Dean.

Dean faced him. “No, why? Do you think we are?” 

“No. Dean, I’ve waited far too long for this and I never thought I could even have it. I just want to make sure that it’s what  _ you  _ want.” 

Dean reached out to pull Castiel closer to him. “It’s what I want, Cas. You moving in here, it just feels right.” 

Castiel smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I think it feels right too.” 

“Well then, help me find a place for all your clothes.” 

“Of course, Dean.”

One month after they had finished their press tours, Dean had put the idea of Castiel coming to live with him out there and Castiel had agreed enthusiastically. Dean figured that they’d spent so long pining after each other and had been ‘dating’ for six months anyway, that it made sense to take the next step. 

As they worked to get Castiel’s belongings situated in Dean’s room, he couldn’t help but glance over at him every now and then and damn he looked so  _ good _ .

“Is there something on my back?” Castiel asked, which caused Dean to jump. 

“What? No.” 

Castiel turned around, a playful grin on his face. “Then why do you keep staring?” 

Dean blushed. “I can’t help it! You’re standing over there dressed in really tight fighting pants, I’m distracted.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to take them off?” 

Dean faltered in surprise. “God yes, but we have work to do.” 

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and Dean swallowed hard at the intense look in his eyes. “Work can wait.” 

Dean let Castiel pull him in for a rough kiss but when he pulled away he sighed. “You have no idea how much I wish we could put everything on hold but the bed is currently hidden under all your clothes.” 

Castiel let out a huff but nodded. “Fine, but once we’re done here we’re picking up where we left off.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean said as he saluted. 

They worked in relative quiet and moved around each other as if the room was made of liquid, flowing naturally by one another, sparing soft touches and whispers of laughter with every passing. They were so lost in their task and each other, that Dean didn’t hear his phone until the third ring. 

The caller ID blinked at him and he quickly clicked the accept button. “Sammy, what’s shakin’?” 

Sam was silent for a moment too long but it was long enough for Dean’s smile to falter. 

“Hey Dean.” Sam’s voice was like a kick to the gut, something was very wrong. 

“Sam, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Sam let out a soft sob on the other end of the line and Dean sat down on the bed, where Castiel joined him in concern. “Sam, please tell me what happened.” 

“Dean, it’s Dad.” 

Dean ran a hand down his face and took a breath. “Shit, what did he do now?” 

“Dean… he’s… he’s dead.” 

Dean had been preparing himself for this day for a while, but actually hearing the words hit him differently than he had expected. He thought he’d be relieved when this day came, he thought he’d finally have a weight lifted from his shoulders, but he didn’t. More than anything else, he felt  _ sad _ . Tears were already falling from his eyes without him even knowing and he felt Castiel’s hand on his back, working soothing circles to calm him. 

“H-how’d it happen?” 

Sam sniffed on the other end of the line and Dean heard him take a shaky breath. “Alcohol poisoning.” 

Dean nodded as more tears fell and he bit his lip to stop it from shaking. “Of course, naturally.” 

“I-I have to go, I have the funeral to plan, but I thought you should hear it from me. I’ll text you the details if you want to come.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll talk to you again soon, bitch.” 

“Talk soon, jerk.” 

Dean’s hands were trembling and his phone slipped to the floor as Castiel took him in his arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Dean. I’ve got you.” 

Dean clutched at Castiel like he was a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder while his body shook with his cries. 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Castiel soothed him. 

When he finally felt like he could breathe again, the tears having run out, he pulled away from Castiel, who was staring at him in concern. 

“It’s my Dad,” he explained. “He’s… dead.”

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel said as his hand slipped into Dean’s. 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying, I hated the man, and he hated me.” 

“I don’t think that’s true, Dean. He was your father, of course he loved you, and you loved him.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, I was nothing to him, just a waste of space.” 

Castiel’s free hand came up to cup the side of Dean’s face, and he shut his eyes at the touch. “Don’t say that, you are not a waste of space.”

“That’s what he thought. I was only good for keeping my brother out of trouble, nothing else.” 

“Dean. Look at me,” Castiel commanded sharply. Dean let his eyes open and latch onto blue. “Listen to me, you are a wonderful human being, and you should not let one man’s opinion affect you like this. He was your father, Dean, you’re allowed to be sad. Despite your differences, I am certain he cared about you.” 

“Would you say the same about your father?” Dean asked with a sniff. 

Castiel faltered slightly, his eyes slipping away from Dean’s for a brief moment. “I think, that in some twisted up way, my father did what he did out of love. He’s far from perfect, but he is still my father, and I still love him. I don’t think I will ever be able to forgive him, but I love him.” 

“My Dad… he wasn’t always bad. Before my Mom died he was a good father. I don’t remember much of those times but I know he played games with me and he took me for rides in the Impala, much to my mother’s chagrin. Other than that, I don’t have good memories of him, all I’ve got are the bad ones.”

Dean shut his eyes as the memories started to play in his head. 

_ “And where have you been?!” John snarled as Dean dropped his backpack on his bed and then turned to face his raging father, who was holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand.  _

_ “I was just out, Dad. Studying with friends.”  _

_ “You were supposed to be home by six. It’s past nine.” _

_ “I know, I’m sorry.”  _

_ “No, you’re not.”  _

_ Dean’s shoulders straightened and he met his father’s eyes. “You’re right. I’m not. I’m allowed to go out with my friends, I’m trying to do well in school, I’m trying to be a  _ kid _!” _

_ “How could you leave your brother alone like that!?”  _

_ “How could I-” Dean’s jaw clenched and he took a step towards his father. “You’re the one that’s never home! You’re the one that’s out past eight every day! You’re the one that’s supposed to be taking care of  _ us _! You’re our father for fuck’s sake, but you’re never there when we need you! I know your office closes at five, you’re supposed to be home by five-thirty, but you never are! Because you can’t get yourself out of a damn bottle long enough to give a shit about your children!” _

_ John’s face went so red that Dean was afraid he might actually explode. “How dare you talk to me like that, boy! I put food on this table! I put a roof over your head! You should be more grateful!”  _

_ “Grateful for what, exactly? To have a drunk for a father? I have my own job, too, Dad. I help you with the fucking bills,  _ remember _? You’ve been fired from three different offices in the last four months for coming to work intoxicated. So don’t lecture me about food and having a roof over my head, because, yeah, you might be the one who put it there, but I’m the one who fucking  _ keeps  _ it there!”  _

_ John took a long swig from his bottle and then edged closer to Dean, so close that Dean could smell his rotten breath. “You think you know somethin’ about somethin’ huh?”  _

_ “Yeah, I think I do.”  _

_ Dean saw it coming, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. The bottle came flying towards his head and collided with his left temple. Blood sprouted instantly from the wound and Dean stumbled backwards from the impact. _

_ “Don’t forget who runs this house. You do as I say, and when I say that you’re supposed to be home to take care of your brother, that’s where you should be.”  _

_ Dean let the tears come as his father stumbled away. He didn’t sleep much that night, he spent it curled up in a ball on the floor, wondering if he would ever be able to escape.  _

_ **** _

_ “Dad, stop!” Dean screamed as he stepped in front of Sam, who was backing away in terror.  _

_ “You did this!?” John growled as he held up half a broken plate.  _

_ “Dad, it’s just a plate, we have other plates,” Dean said as he held out his hands, trying to keep his father at bay.  _

_ “You think you can just break anything you want to!? This plate was your mother’s!” John took a shaky step towards the brother’s but Dean refused to budge.  _

_ “Dad, it wasn’t Sammy, okay, it was me. I broke it. I’m sorry. It was an accident.” _

_ “It’s always an ‘accident’ with you, isn’t it!?” John roared.  _

_ Dean had made dinner and John had come home late again. They were cleaning up when Sam had dropped his plate on the way to the sink just as John had entered through the front door; drunk off his ass, again. _

_ “Dad, please,” Dean begged as John tossed the plate away where it shattered into more pieces.  _

_ “You’ll pay for this,” John hissed.  _

_ “Sammy, get upstairs!” Dean yelled.  _

_ Sam’s retreating footsteps were blocked out by the ringing in his ears the second John hit him. Dean didn’t know how many hits he took, but when John finally stopped, blood was clogging his throat and he coughed it onto the floor with a wheeze.  _

_ “Clean this up!” John ordered as he moved past Dean up the stairs.  _

_ **** _

_ It was all Dean could do to stay sane throughout the rest of his time in High School as his father’s condition grew worse and worse. When his father caught him kissing a boy after he came home late from his graduation party, that’s when he knew it was over.  _

_ “What do you think you’re doing!” John hissed as he pulled Dean inside by the collar of his jacket. “Did he force you to do that!?”  _

_ “Dad, no, get off of me!” Dean pulled himself free of his father’s grip and straightened his jacket as he faced him. “Dad, I wanted to kiss him.”  _

_ “What!?”  _

_ Dean shrugged, he knew he couldn’t lie but he knew the truth was not going to end well for him. “I’m bisexual.”  _

_ “Get out!” John roared as he pointed a shaking finger at the door. “I don’t want no faggot living under my roof!”  _

_ Dean nodded. He wasn’t surprised by this outcome. “Okay. I’ll get my stuff and go.”  _

_ Before John could protest, Dean was heading up the stairs where he was met by Sam.  _

_ “Dean, what happened?”  _

_ “I’m sorry Sammy, Dad’s kicking me out.”  _

_ “What!? Why!?”  _

_ “Because I told him I’m bi. It’s fine, I figured something like this would happen if he ever found out.”  _

_ “Dean, I can talk to him, maybe convince him to let you stay.”  _

_ “No. It’s time for me to go anyway.” Dean shoved as many clothes as he could into a bag and then grabbed a few pictures and other trinkets from his nightstand, before he turned back to Sam. “Sam you’ve got to promise me that you won’t let Dad get to you, okay? I can’t protect you anymore.”  _

_ “I don’t need protecting,” Sam retorted.  _

_ Dean sighed. “Just, stay safe, okay? Promise me.”  _

_ Sam nodded. “I promise.”  _

_ “And call me if you need anything.”  _

_ “I will.”  _

_ Dean offered Sam the smallest of smiles and then pulled him into a hug, clapping him on the back as he did so. “Bitch.”  _

_ “Jerk.”  _

_ With his bag slung over one shoulder, Dean descended the stairs for the last time with Sam following him like a shadow. He paused in front of his father and held up the keys to the Impala.  _

_ “I’m taking the car, and you can’t stop me. I take care of her. I drive her everyday. She’s more mine than yours.”  _

_ Without waiting for John to say anything, Dean was out the door and in the car, and he began his drive to L.A., because he hoped that the city of angels might have something for him.  _

Dean blinked as fresh tears accompanied his memories. “How can I mourn my father when all he did was make my life a living hell?” he asked Castiel in a whisper.

Castiel pulled Dean back against his shoulder. “I don’t have an answer for you.” Dean was silent as he let Castiel’s arms comfort him and after a moment, Castiel said, “do you want to go for a walk? To clear your head?”

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

Castiel helped Dean to his feet and they headed outside. Castiel held Dean’s hand as they walked and Dean hoped he would never let go. They walked down to a small nearby beach, which was empty for the time of night. It was just past six and they had spent the majority of the day integrating Castiel’s belongings into the house. 

The sky was painted with pinks and oranges as the sun began to set on the horizon and Dean paused to look at it, trying to remember the last time he’d taken the time to watch a sunset. 

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed out.

“It is,” Castiel agreed as his arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that for a while, watching the last of the sun fade as the brush that belonged to the night sky smoothed over the sun’s last streaks with a dark blue. The soft lapping of waves as they died upon the shore was a soothing sound and the twinkle of stars as they came into view helped to continue to put Dean at ease. 

“Thanks for being here, Cas.” 

“Of course, Dean. I will always be here when you need me, and when you don’t.” 

****

Dean spotted Sam right away. His broad shoulders and shoulder length hair was a dead giveaway and Dean smiled as he headed over to where he was standing by the airport doors.

“Hey, Sammy,” he said when he reached him. 

“Dean,” Sam grinned as he pulled him into a hug. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, you?” 

“Great, apart from everything.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad.” Sam’s eyes had moved past Dean and focused on Castiel and Dean cleared his throat and nodded. “Right, yeah, so Sam, this is Cas, Cas this is my kid brother, Sam.” 

Castiel held out his hand and Sam took it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said. 

“You too,” Sam replied with a smile. “Well, we should get going, Jess is waiting in the pickup lane.” 

“So you’re still with Jess, huh?” Dean asked as they headed out the doors.

“Yup.” 

“You two have been dating since college, don’t you think it’s time you popped the question?” 

Sam shrugged as he led them over to a black Charger. “I will when the time is right, but with the funeral, now just isn’t a good time.” 

“But you have a ring, right?” 

“Yes, I have a ring, Dean.” 

Dean couldn’t say anything else on the matter because they’d arrived at the car and Dean and Castiel climbed into the backseat. “Hey, Jess,” Dean greeted her. 

“Dean, good to see you again,” Jess smiled. “And you must be Castiel.” 

“That’s right,” Castiel replied. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“You as well.” 

“So, we’ve got the guest room all set up for you two,” Sam said as Jess pulled onto the highway. 

“Awesome.” 

“Just, no funny business in there okay?” 

“Only if you two promise the same,” Dean said.

“Can do,” Sam replied. 

When they arrived at the house, Dean and Castiel went straight to their room to get cleaned up and head to bed. The funeral was in the morning and Dean still didn’t know what he was going to say. 

****

Dean didn’t expect there to be that many people at John Winchester’s wake, and there wasn’t. There were maybe ten people, outside of Dean, Sam, and their guests. 

“Hey boys.” 

Dean spun around as he recognized the low drawl of Bobby Singer, one of his father’s friends who had been like an uncle to him and Sam growing up. Whenever John was getting to be too much, Bobby would take them in. Dean had some of his best memories with Bobby, fishing, baseball games, camping, they all came from Bobby, not John. 

“Bobby,” Dean grinned as he hugged him. 

“How are you, son?” 

“I’m good, and you?” 

“Keepin’ busy,” Bobby replied. 

“The auto shop is doing well?” 

“Yup. I’m keepin’ afloat, I get a steady stream of customers.” 

“Well that’s awesome.” 

“You’ve got a movie comin’ out soon, don’t ya?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, in a few months. Actually, I want to introduce you to someone. Hey Cas!” 

Castiel turned around from where he’d been talking with Sam and came over to join Dean. “Yes?” 

“Cas, this is Bobby, he was the guy that was there when my Dad wasn’t. Bobby, this is Cas, my boyfriend.” 

Bobby’s face split into a grin. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Castiel replied. 

“I’ve been hearin’ about you on the news, but I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet ya.” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to fly here alone, so I roped Cas into coming with me.” 

“You didn’t ‘rope me’ into anything, I came willingly.” 

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled over a small smile. 

“You seem happy,” Bobby observed. 

“I am,” Dean replied. 

“I’m happy you’re happy, son.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.” 

Sam called everyone to take their seats and Dean found Castiel’s hand as they went to sit down. The service went by quickly, Sam said a few words, which was then followed by Bobby, and then Jim, the pastor of the church they used to go to, and then Dean felt all eyes turn to him. 

“You don’t have to speak,” Castiel said softly. 

“I know, but I should,” Dean replied. “If I don’t I know I’ll regret it.” 

With a reassuring kiss from Castiel, Dean headed up to the podium and cleared his throat. 

“John Winchester, my Dad, was not the best father in the world. He messed up, more times than I can count, he hurt me, and he hurt my brother, he was hardly ever home and when he was he wasn’t really present. He always had a bottle in his hand, and I never knew what was John or what was the alcohol, but I suppose in the end they were the same thing.” 

He paused to lick his lips and his eyes found Castiel’s who nodded encouragingly at him.

“Before my Mom died, John would take me for drives and he’d sneak me ice cream as a treat if I was good, always careful not to let my Mom find out. He’d tuck me in and kiss me goodnight, just like any parent should, and my Mom did the same. But after my Mom passed, he was never the same; grief turns people into the uglier version of themselves, but I don’t think that he ever meant to hurt me, or Sam, I think he just didn’t know  _ how  _ to love us without our mother.”

This time, Dean caught Sam’s eye who was nodding slowly at his words. 

“When he kicked me out of the house, it was honestly a relief; I was free. But during my first week in L.A., somehow I found myself missing home, missing my brother, and even my father. But I didn’t miss the drunk that had taken over his body like a puppet master pulling strings on an otherwise limp figure, I missed the father that I never got to have. I regret that I never got to make amends with him before he died, not that I think he would have listened, but he was still my father, and I’d like to have had the chance to try to get him to see things from my perspective. I wish I could have introduced him to my wonderful boyfriend, who probably could have made my father see sense after ten minutes in the same room.” Castiel smiled at that and Dean smiled back. “John Winchester was far from perfect, he was an addict, an abuser, and a homophobic asshole, but deep down, I want to believe that he cared, and that’s how I’m going to choose to remember him.”

Dean stepped down from the podium to the sound of applause and Sam came up to give him a hug. “That was amazing, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

“Well done, Dean,” Castiel said as Dean reached him. 

Dean kissed Castiel in response and then they took their seats and waited for anyone else to speak. No one did, and so they headed to the graveyard to bury John Winchester in his final resting place. 

****

Dean and Castiel stayed with Sam and Jess for the rest of the weekend but eventually they had to leave. 

“Thanks for putting everything together,” Dean said as Sam walked them to the airport door. 

“No problem,” Sam replied. 

“Come visit me next time, okay bitch?” 

Sam nodded. “Sure thing, jerk.”

Dean hugged his brother and Jess goodbye and then he and Castiel joined hands and headed off to catch their flight. 

Despite the circumstances, it had been good to see his brother, and he found himself missing the time they used to spend together as kids whenever they could get away from their Dad. But Sam had Jess now, and Dean had Castiel, they were fully grown (in Sam’s case overgrown) men now and they had moved on with their lives. 

Sam was going to take the next step in his relationship with Jess and Dean couldn’t help but start to think about what steps he might take in his own relationship with Castiel. Dean would give it time, but as they moved deeper and deeper into the airport, he was pretty sure that Castiel was it for him, he was the one that Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean cooks Castiel a surprise dinner. They go to the premiere of their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Enjoy it, savor it, and let me know what you thought! :)  
> And Happy Father's Day to all the Father's out there <3

Dean spun around just in time to catch Castiel poking his head into the kitchen and he slid in front of the casserole dish he was loading with pasta, bacon, cheese, green beans, and ham. 

“Hey, no, stay out! What’s the point of a surprise if you ruin it?!” 

“I was just coming to get a glass of water,” Castiel said innocently as his blue eyes tilted upward like a puppy begging for scraps. 

“Uh huh, likely story. Go back in the living room and I’ll bring it to you.” 

Castiel let out a huff as he recognized his defeat, but Dean saw him try to sneak a peek at what he was cooking before he left. Shaking his head, Dean filled up a glass of water and then headed out to deliver it to his nosy boyfriend. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said as Dean handed him the glass. 

“I better not catch you trying to spy again,” Dean warned. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel said, affronted. “I was not  _ spying _ .”

“Oh come on, I caught you, you can’t deny it.” 

Castiel turned his nose up at Dean and shifted away from him on the couch. “How dare you accuse me of such things. I am  _ wounded _ .” 

“Oh I’m sure you are,” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “Look, I’m like two minutes from putting it in the oven, so why don’t you pick out a movie or a TV show while I’m gone.”

“Fine,” Castiel groused. 

Dean left Castiel to Netflix and his water and returned to the kitchen where he was making his famous green bean, bacon, cheese casserole. Dean had perfected the recipe over time, but he had first attempted to make the dish when he was a sophomore in High School and he and Sam were alone for dinner, with hardly anything in the fridge to eat, so Dean threw pretty much everything he could find that was edible into a dish and baked it in the oven.

Tonight was a special night, it was the night before the release of their movie, and they were celebrating how it had brought them together. Dean had set up their little date, with a table in the sitting room that was decorated with a white table cloth that Dean had had specially made with the words  _ An Act of Fate  _ scrawled into it in blue thread, a candle sat in the middle of the table, waiting to be lit, and there was a bottle of wine sitting in ice just aching to be poured. 

They were going to watch something while the casserole baked, since it was going to take at least forty-five minutes, and while Dean had plenty of other ideas of how to fill the time, he wanted to spend it on the couch, with Castiel by his side while they watched a sappy movie or a dumb TV show. 

Dean put his finishing touches on the casserole (which was just another layer of cheese) and then set it in the oven to bake. He set the timer by the stove and then joined Castiel in the sitting room. 

“I’ve decided on  _ The Bee Movie _ ,” Castiel said once Dean sat down beside him.

Dean choked on a laugh. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. 

“Okay, whatever you want, Cas.” 

“If you don’t want to watch it we can pick something else.” 

“No, Cas it’s fine. If you want to watch  _ The Bee Movie  _ then we will watch  _ The Bee Movie _ .” 

“Okay.” Castiel let out a content sigh as he pressed play and then snuggled up to Dean. 

Dean put his arm around him and rested his head on top of Castiel’s and smiled into his hair as he turned his attention to the ridiculous movie playing in front of him. 

When the timer went off in the kitchen, Dean didn’t want to get up, but he forced himself to in order to save the casserole from burning. Castiel paused the movie as Dean began to head towards the kitchen and Dean saw him get up out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ah, ah, ah, stay put. Wait at the table, I’ll bring it out.” 

Castiel pouted at him but went to sit at the table anyway. Dean smiled to himself at Castiel’s curiosity and went to fetch the casserole. It smelled delicious and Dean’s mouth began to water as he pulled it from the oven and then brought it out to where Castiel was anxiously waiting. 

Dean set it down on the table and then stepped back. “I present to you, Dean Winchester’s famous casserole.”

“It looks amazing, Dean,” Castiel said in awe. 

“It should taste amazing too.” 

“I can’t wait to try it.” 

“How much would you like?” Dean asked as he held up a serving spoon. 

“A decent amount, I’m quite hungry.” 

Dean scooped a hefty helping of the cheesy casserole on Castiel’s plate before doing the same to his own. Once they’d been served, he lit the candle and popped the cork on the wine bottle. 

“This is wonderful, Dean,” Castiel said when Dean took his seat. 

“Well, we’ve been dating for almost half a year now, a year if you want to count our stunt for the media, and I wanted tonight to be special.”

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand with a smile. “It is, thank you.” Dean watched nervously as Castiel took the first bite of the casserole, but he needn’t have worried, the blue of Castiel’s eyes suddenly grew wide and he gaped at Dean. “This is  _ incredible _ .” 

Dean grinned in pride. “I’d hoped you’d like it. I used to make it for Sammy when we were kids out of scraps I found in the house if my Dad forgot to go shopping, which happened a lot. I’ve added things to it over the years, but the foundation of the recipe always remained the same.” 

“You really are a fabulous cook,” Castiel mumbled over his latest mouthful. 

Dean blushed at the praise and turned his attention to his own plate where he speared a green bean that was wrapped in a noodle. Between bites and sips of wine Dean found himself staring at the man opposite him. He looked so beautiful under candlelight. Whenever the flames flickered, they danced in Castiel’s eyes, and his smile seemed even brighter as it was lit by a golden glow. Castiel smiled at him when he caught Dean staring, but Dean had long since learned not to be ashamed, Castiel welcomed his stares just as much as Dean welcomed Castiel’s. 

When their plates were empty and their wine glasses only had the last dregs sitting in the bottom of the glass, Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed play on a song called  _ Still _ . With a smile, he extended his hand to Castiel, who took it with a smile of his own. 

They swayed together in the dark of the sitting room, with only the candle and the light from the TV to guide them. Dean pressed their foreheads together as they moved and Castiel’s hands slipped to his waist. 

As the chorus played, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. 

_ So tell me you want it, a thousand miles away from the day that we started. But I’m standing here with you just tryna be honest. If honesty means telling you the truth. Well, I’m still in love with you.  _

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered when they separated. 

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel whispered back. “Thank you again, for tonight, it was perfect.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied right before he kissed him again. 

****

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled open the door with Castiel at his side. 

“Dean,” Sam replied with a grin. 

“Jess,” Dean said with a nod. 

“Hi, Dean.” 

“Well, come in, come in, our early dinner is almost done cooking,” Dean said as he beckoned them with a wave of his hand. 

“Good to see you again, Cas,” Sam said as he passed Castiel. 

“You too, Sam.” 

It was four in the afternoon and the premiere of their movie was set to start at six. Dean had invited Sam and Jess over for dinner before they went to the premiere together and while Dean brought Sam to the kitchen to get him a beer, Castiel led Jess into the sitting room. 

“So, do you have it?” Sam asked once they were alone. 

“Shh,” Dean hissed. “Yes, I have it.” 

“Can I see?”

“What are you, a teenage girl? It’s just a ring.” 

“Oh come on, please?” Sam begged, he tossed Dean his best puppy dog eyes and Dean sighed. 

“Fine.” 

He pulled the small black velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a blue outline. 

“He’ll love it,” Sam said in awe. 

“I hope so,” Dean replied as he snapped the box shut and quickly slipped it back into his pocket before Castiel could see. 

“He will,” Sam reassured him. 

Dean nodded and opened the refrigerator to get out a couple of beers to bring to Jess and Castiel. “Can you take the chicken out of the oven for me? I’ll be right back.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Dean left Sam to his task and headed over to where Castiel and Jess were having a conversation. “I come bearing gifts,” Dean announced as he held out the beers. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“You two seem to be getting along great,” Dean commented. 

“Jess was just telling me about her flight.” 

“Well, that is a conversation I don’t need to be a part of, so I’m going to go make sure Sam didn’t destroy our dinner.” He gave Castiel a quick kiss before sauntering off back to the kitchen. 

Sam was leaning against the counter beside the chicken while he sipped at his beer. “You went all out,” Sam said as Dean moved over to the stove where the mashed potatoes were waiting to be taken off the heat. 

“Yeah, well, it’s a big day.” 

“I’m not complaining. This will be the first time I’ve had good food in a while.” 

“Jess is that bad, huh?” Dean asked with a chuckle. 

“She burns everything she touches.” 

“You poor thing.” 

“I’m not a great cook either, but at least I can make something edible.” 

“You know, I could set you up with a special Dean Winchester cooking 101 class, if you want,” Dean offered as he reached for a set of plates he’d put aside. 

“As much as I revere your cooking skills, Dean, I think I’ll pass.” 

Dean shrugged. “Okay, keep eating charcoal for dinner, it’s your loss.” 

Sam just shook his head as Dean began to pile up each plate with meat and sides. Sam helped him bring the plates to the dining room and then Dean called for Jess and Castiel to join them. 

Dinner went by quickly with grunts of thanks to Dean for making the meal. Sam and Jess offered to clean up and so Dean and Castiel went to get changed into their suits. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked as Dean slid his belt into place. 

“Yup, you?” 

“I’m excited for the world to see our movie.” 

“Me too.” Dean headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to discreetly slip the ring box into his suit jacket. 

When they were both dressed, Dean stole a kiss and then joined their hands as they headed downstairs. Benny had just arrived in the limousine and Sam and Jess were waiting by the door, having changed themselves. Sam looked very dapper in a dark suit with his wild hair tamed and combed behind his ears and Jess was ravishing in a sparkling blue gown. 

“You two look awesome.” 

“So do you,” Sam replied. 

Together, they headed outside and to the waiting car that would take them to the red carpet premiere. Dean held onto Castiel’s hand the whole ride and when they stopped outside the entrance Dean took a deep breath and then pulled Castiel out of the limo with him. Cameras clicked and flashed around them and Dean smiled for every lens he could see. 

When they finally entered the theater, Dean made sure that Sam and Jess had managed to get through, which they had. Dean spotted Marie up near the front stage of the theater and she greeted them with a big smile and hugged them each respectively. 

“And who are these two lovely people?” she asked in regard to Sam and Jess. 

“That’s my brother Sam and his fiance Jess. Sam, Jess, this is Marie, she was our director,” Dean replied. 

“Oh how wonderful!” Marie exclaimed. “I hope you enjoy the premiere.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Sam replied. 

They found their seats and waited for the theater to fill up.

“This is exciting,” Jess said.

“Yup,” Dean agreed. As the lights in the theater dimmed to the sound of cheers and applause, Dean sought out Casiel’s hand and they were plunged into the opening scene of the movie. 

It was easy to say that the movie was a success. When the end credits rolled there were screams and shouts of approval and Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. 

“That came out really good,” Dean said. 

“I rather enjoyed it.” 

“That was great, guys,” Sam said with a grin. 

“I really liked it,” Jess added. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied. “But the night isn’t over.” 

The lights hadn’t been raised yet, per a request Dean had made to the workers last week when he’d told them his plan. Before Castiel could question him, Dean leaped from his seat and slipped backstage where he was handed a microphone. 

“Good luck, brother,” Benny said from where he was standing beside a few other security guards. 

“Thanks man,” Dean replied with a nervous smile. 

As the lights finally came up, Dean stepped out onto stage and everyone in the room cheered. 

“Alright, alright, quiet down, quiet down!” Dean shouted over the noise. Gradually the applause and whistles stopped and Dean looked out into the audience to find Castiel. “Cas, why don’t you come up here with me, it’s your movie too.” 

Surprised, Castiel got to his feet and joined Dean on stage. “What’s going on?” he asked in a low whisper. 

“You’ll see,” Dean replied. He turned his attention back to the people in the theater and put the microphone up to his mouth. “First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming out to see our movie. We’re really proud of how it came out and we couldn’t have done it without all of you.”

Dean shifted so that he was facing Castiel and he let his eyes roam over every inch of his body before he said, “Tonight is a special night.” He slipped his hand into his pocket and let it rest on the velvet box. “Tonight is the night that I confess my undying love for the man in front of me.” Dean dropped to his knee and Castiel let out a small noise as he realized what was happening.

“Cas, we’ve had many ups and downs, we spent years hating each other, but when we were practically forced to make a movie together, this movie that everyone saw tonight, everything changed.” He licked his lips and pulled the box from his pocket. “We learned a lot about each other over this past year, but the one thing I realized was that you’re the one, Cas. You’re it for me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So,” he popped open the box and held it out in front of him, “it’s in front of all these people, the people who brought us together, that I ask: Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” 

Dean could see tears springing from Castiel’s eyes as he nodded. “Yes, yes of course, Dean, yes!”

Dean felt relief flutter in his gut as he smiled and pulled the ring from its box so he could place it on Castiel’s finger. The theater erupted in screams and howls of approval along with thunderous applause. Castiel pulled Dean to his feet and smashed their lips together. 

“I’m glad you said yes or that would have been really embarrassing,” Dean said with a laugh when they broke apart and headed off stage together. 

“Were you expecting another answer?” Castiel asked as he admired the ring on his finger. 

“No,” Dean replied softly as he kissed Castiel again.

They opted to skip the after party, Sam and Jess were keen to go, but all Dean wanted to do was get home and celebrate.

When Benny dropped them off, Dean thanked him and then practically dragged Castiel up the stairs to their bedroom. “Dean, slow down,” Castiel huffed over a laugh as Dean flung him into the bed. 

“Sorry,” Dean apologized bashfully as he crawled on top of his  _ fiance _ .

Castiel met him with a passionate kiss and Dean knew that he had made the right choice in his lifelong partner, and he couldn’t wait to start the beginning of the rest of his life with Castiel by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where I give the typical end speech about how thankful I am for all of you who decided to give this fic a chance. So, thank you. All your comments and kudos really mean the world to me and I hope you'll follow me to future stories, or past stories if you want to go stalk my account, I won't judge ;)
> 
> If you want to keep up with me on my social media I've listed them below. I actually made a Destiel edit to the song Still that was featured in this last chapter on my YouTube channel if you wanted to check that out.  
> Anyway, thanks again and stay safe out there, I love you all <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Fandom_Stuff67)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fandom_stuff67)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomstuff67)  
> Come talk to me! I love hearing from you guys and I’d love to be friends, so don’t be shy!  
> I also make stuff on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ9Bfw3pGyBYd3zJCN0umXg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
